In Love With a Criminal
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Tobias Cavanaugh is a wanted criminal on the run. He breaks out of jail, changes his name, and runs away. He ends up hiding out in a small town called Rosewood. Spencer is a part time waitress as a local diner in Rosewood. The two meet and it turns his world upside down. Will Spencer be able to change this bad boy or will he always be a cold heart criminal? Is he willing to change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new fanfic i'm thinking about writing. If I get a lot of positive feed back about this chapter then i'll continue. **

**Description: Tobias Cavanaugh is a wanted criminal on the run. He breaks out of jail, changes his name, and runs away. He ends up hiding out in a small town called Rosewood. Spencer is a part time waitress as a local diner in Rosewood. The two meet and it turns his world upside down. Will Spencer be able to change this bad boy or will he always be a cold heart criminal? Is he willing to change for her?**

**Toby's POV**

Red, white, and blue lights are flashing in the distance. Police sirens blared across the night sky. Search lights are shinning down the pitch black alley ways, but they have not found a sight of me anywhere. I'm too quick for them. My chest rose and fell as I ran down the street with not a single street light to guide my way. The bitter January air nipped at my skin and my breath could be seen every time I exhaled. The sirens are getting closer and the lights seem to be flashing brighter. The closer they get, the faster I run. My lungs are burning telling me to slow down, so I could catch my breath, but I don't have time to slow down. I'm on the run and I have to be quick.

My black hoodie hung over my head as if that would make me invisible. The closer the cops seemed to be, the more I panicked. I slipped off the street and ran into a dark alley way. I hid behind a large dumpster hoping the cops wouldn't find me. My breathing subsided as I sat and waited for the sirens and the flashing lights to pass by. I could hear the cars racing right by where I'm hiding. Pretty soon the lights got dimmer and the sirens decreased in volume. Now all signs of any police cars being near have passed. It's quiet and there are no more lights flashing. I sighed in relief and rose to a standing position. My feeling of panic was quickly replaced with relief. Then I started smirking now that the cops are gone.

"Cops are so dumb," I chuckled.

I walked out of the alley way and back up the street. Now that I'm free from the cops, I need to find a way to be free from this town. The first thing I'm going to do is change my name, buy a bus ticket, and move to some small town and get a job until I have enough money to move to a big city. My name is Tobias Cavanaugh. I'm a wanted criminal in the state of Connecticut and I'm on the run. On my way to the bus station I noticed that I don't have any money. I ended up knocking out some duded and stealing forty dollars out of his wallet. Sure I felt a little bad about taking money from a stranger, but I'll get over it. I always do.

My plan is to buy a bus ticket for the next bus that will be leaving in the next twenty minutes. There's one bus heading to Rosewood Pennsylvania and it leaves in the next ten minutes. I guess I'm going to Rosewood. There's a man sitting at the ticket booth handing out bus tickets. The line isn't too long, but I'm a little impatient, because I want to get out of here.

"Next," the man's scratchy voice spoke.

I stepped up to the window and said, "One ticket to Rosewood Pennsylvania."

The man took my money then handed me my bus ticket. I took it without saying another word. The bus isn't too full, but not exactly close to being empty. I took a window seat towards the back middle of the bus. Once I was settled in, I rested my head on the window and fell asleep.

"If anyone's getting off in Philly, you better wake up and get off now!" The driver's voice woke me up.

I blinked my eyes a few times as I started to wake. My vision was a little blurry at first, but after I rubbed my eyes I was fine. Ten people got off the bus and six new people got on.

"That's it!" I driver said. "No more stops until Rosewood."

A man with shaggy brown hair holding a dirty brown colored bag got on the bus and sat next to me. The guy looked to be about my age. He's wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a grey shirt with faded blue strips. He had on a grey colored coat and a grey beanie on his head. After he was settled into his seat, he smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry you don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked. "I don't really like sitting in the front with all the rude obnoxious people."

"No, it's fine."

The bus started moving and he spoke again. "So where are you headed?"

"To some town called Rosewood."

"Me too," he said. "I'm actually going back to Rosewood. I just flew into Philly after visiting my mom. Rosewood is a strange town to live in."

"I'm not going to be there for long. Just to get a job, earn some money, and eventually move to a big city to make a living."

"Everyone who comes to Rosewood says that. For most people Rosewood is just a pit stop, but every time I leave I always find some reason to come back."

"I don't think that will happen to me. I'm not a stay in one place for too long kind of guy. I'm more of a move somewhere, collect money, and move on. That's how I roll."

"Is money all you care about?"

"What else do I have to live for?"

The guy shrugged. "I don't know. You might care about friends, family, or maybe a special girl."

"I'm not the type to care about a girl."

"Are you gay?"

I chuckled and said, "No, I'm just not the type to get serious with a girl. I don't have time for that. In my opinion girls are too moody and over dramatic about everything. I don't have patients for that kind of crap."

"I used to think like you until I met my girlfriend, Hanna. She made me see what love is really like. It's hard, but I you love them then you find out that they're worth the trouble. If you're there for all the bad stuff, you'll be there for the good. Being in love changes you."

I couldn't help myself from laughing. "I'm sorry dude, but that's just not me. I'm telling you I will never fall in love with anyone. When I say that I'm not that type of guy, I mean I'm not that type of guy. Being in a relationship doesn't appeal to me. They take a lot of work and I just don't have time for that. I've never met a girl who's worth the trouble."

He shrugged. "Don't say you'll never fall in love, because you don't know that. Falling in love isn't something you plan to happen it just happens. You may think that way now, but the moment you look into that special someone's eyes it hit you, like lighting."

"What girl could ever be that special to me? I don't think there's anyone in this world for me. Falling in may be something that happens to a lot of people, but I promise that if will never happen to me. There is nobody in this world that will ever steal my heart."

**Spencer's POV**

Ding!

"Spencer, you're order for table five is up!" Olivia shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I hope down from the stole and rushed to get my order. There are five plates for me to carry and I only have two hands. It's time for me to put my great balancing skills to use. I balance two plates on top of each other then add a third plate and balanced those on my right arm. Then I balanced the last two plates on my left arm. I walked over to the table being careful not to drop anything.

"Okay," I said, while handing out the food to the costumers. "One double cheese burger with bacon and fries. One stake burger with lettuce, bacon, tomato, onions, and pickles with a side of fries. One cheese burger with lettuce, bacon, tomato and no onions or pickles. Here's one cheese toasty with a double order of fries. And lastly an order of chilly fries."

"Thank you," the mother of the group said.

I smiled back and said, "Enjoy your lunch."

I sighed as I walked back over to the counter. The bell above the door chimed signaling a new costumer. Of course when I turned around I wasn't surprised to see my friends walking in and sitting at the counter.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them.

"Hey Spence," the tiny brunette named Aria spoke.

"Do you guys want cheese fries to share of did you want to order your own food?"

"Cheese fries," Hanna said. "But I want my own."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Aria and I will share an order of fries."

"Coming right up." I turned to the cook. "I need two orders of cheese fries and make of of them a double."

"Got it!" The cook replied.

"Thanks Jeff."

I leaned over the counter top to talk with my friends. Right now I'm a high school student who's taking four A.P classes and I'm in three academic clubs. Over the summer I interned for the mayor and took classes at Hollis. I always work part time as a waitress on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Friday's at a diner located on the outskirts of Rosewood. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays I work from 4pm to 7pm. On Fridays I work from 5pm to 9pm.

"Two orders of cheese fries one double and one regular," Jeff shouted.

I took the baskets of fries then handed them to the girls. Hanna dove right into her fries. Aria and Emily just nibbled on their fries.

"Hey Spencer, that new scary movie is coming out tomorrow night," Emily said. "Do you want to go?"

"You guys know I work later on Fridays," I said.

"All you ever do is work," Hanna said. "You're always so busy you never have time to do anything. You spend your time at school and when you're not at school you're working. Then you come home to study and when you're not studying you're sleeping."

"Hanna's right Spence," Aria said. "You need a break."

"I do take breaks," I said. "I have Wednesdays, Saturday's, and Sunday's to do whatever I want."

"That's three days a week," Hanna said. "And sometimes when they ask you to work 2nd shift on Sundays you do."

"I can't help it Hanna," I said. "You know why I'm doing this I need the money. Every tip counts. From the lame two cent tips to the big twenty dollar tips."

"You know what today is right?" Hanna asked.

"Yes it's Thursday."

"And it's the day Caleb comes home!" She cheered. "Actually he won't be in until early Friday morning, but who cares. I missed him so much."

"Where did he go this time?" Emily asked.

"He went to visit his mom," Hanna said. "Spencer you should really ditch work tomorrow and come to the movies with all of us."

"I can't Hanna, I have to work," I said.

The bell above the door rang. I excused myself from my friends to serve them. When I walked over there I rolled my eyes at who it was. It's Alison and a couple of her friends. Alison used to be friends with us. She still is kind of, but she's been getting on my nerves a lot lately. After they found a place to sit down I went over there to take their orders.

Alison smiled once she saw me. "Hello Spencer."

I sighed and said, "Hi Alison, What can I get you guys?"

"A new man, because my boyfriend sucks," Alison joked making her friends laugh.

"Sorry we don't have that on the menu, but you can try Denny's."

Alison faked a laugh. "Okay, I think we're ready to order. I want a salad with chicken and ranch dressing on the side."

"I'll have a veggie burger with no meat," Sydney said.

I practically face palmed myself. "That's what a veggie burger is."

"I know, but I want mine without meat."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, anything else?"

"I just want a strawberry milkshake with a cherry on top," Jenna said.

I wrote their orders down. "That will be $ . Your order will be up soon."

When I walked back over to the counter my friends were done with their fries. I told Jeff the next order and got right to work. One more hour until I get off.

"We'll see you later Spence," Hanna said, while standing up.

"Bye guys."

Before they left Emily left a five dollar tip. Normally I don't like it when my friends leave me a tip, but I take it anyways. I may overwork myself, but I don't have a chose. If I'm going to earn money to help my mom then this is the way I'm going to do it.

**End of chapter. Please tell me what you think of this so far and tell me if I should keep writing. Thanks! Feel free to share your theories on what you think might happen in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews here's chapter two.**

**Toby's POV**

The bus drive made an announcement that we've made it to Rosewood. Right now it's 4am and I'm tired. Hopefully I can find some place to crash. I'll probably have to spend the night at some cheep motel or on a park bench somewhere. I stood up then collected my backpack from the luggage department above my head. People moved slowly as we made our way off the bus. I stepped off the bus and inhaled that earl morning air. I've made it this far I should be able to find job, find a place to live, earn some cash, and get the hell out of here. I've only been here for two minutes and I already hate it here. The young man that sat beside me on the bus, tapped me on the shoulder.

"There's a motel a few minutes from here. It's called the Edgewood MotorCourt."

I nodded and said, "thank you."

I headed for the direction he pointed in. The motel looked like one of those crappy motels you see in movies. The ones with the uncomfortable beds and the showers that only run cold water. It's a cheep place that I can afford, so it's better than nothing. Spending the night here didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. The place was clean. The door to the bathroom doesn't close all the way, but at least the bed is comfy.

The next morning I woke at 8:25. I took a quick shower and put on some clothes. Then I checked out of the motel then got on my way. Before I left the motel I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the breakfast buffet. I'm hoping to find a new job today, but hope breeds eternal misery. This afternoon I got my haircut. After I did that I went to the store to buy a shirt and a pair of jeans. At least now I'll have three pairs of clothes to change into. At this point I have ten dollars left. I'm not going to last long with only ten dollars.

When it started raining I sat inside a coffee shop here in town. I wanted to get coffee, but I'm trying to limit how much I spend. I haven't had coffee in a long time. Expect for that cheep cup I made for myself at the motel. While I was waiting for the rain to clear up, I saw a familiar looking guy coming this way with a blonde girl strapped to his arm. I'm not really sure what his name is. We never did exchange names. The guy stopped at my table to talk to me.

"Hey."

I looked up and said, "oh hey."

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh that's right I never told you my name. I'm Caleb." He pointed to the blonde. "This is my girlfriend Hanna."

Hanna smiled and said, "hi."

"Hi."

Caleb put his arm around Hanna. "This was the guy I told you about."

"He's the guy you say next to on the bus?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, this is Mr. Hard to love."

"Hey I'm not hard to love," I said.

"Oh sorry, he's Mr. Doesn't fall in love."

"Now that's better."

"What's wrong with being in love?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing it's just not my thing."

"Love isn't a thing okay, it's a feeling," she said. "A feeling that you will have some day for some lucky girl."

I looked at Caleb and said, "didn't you tell her?"

Caleb turned to Hanna, "This guy will never fall in love with anyone, because there's nobody in this world for him. In his mind love is a waist of time and all he cares about is money. He thinks money is all he has to live for."

Hanna scuffled and said, "has this guy been talking to Spencer?"

"He's new to town I doubt he even knows who Spencer is."

"Well he sounds a lot like Spencer. All Spencer ever does is work for money. I don't know where all of Spencer's money goes, but Spencer works all the time and seems to never have enough money. Spencer also claims to not have time for romance."

"Spencer sounds like a wise guy," I said.

Hanna started laughing when I said guy. "Spencer's not..."

Caleb stopped her from finishing that sentence. "Yes Spencer is very wise. Actually Spencer might be able to help you out. If you know where to find "him","

"Do you know where I could find this guy?"

"You'll most likely catch Spencer around town."

"Wait are you not going to tell him that Spencer..."

Once again Caleb stopped Hanna from finishing that sentence. "Tell him that Spencer is a very busy person. Yes I did."

"Thanks for the information. It's already 6pm now, so if I want to meet this guy I should go now."

Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but for some reason Caleb stopped her. He's been doing that a lot. Whenever Hanna tried to get a word out he interrupts her. The two said their goodbyes then Caleb quickly pulled a confused Hanna away. I looked out the window and saw that it stopped raining. Then I stood up with my jacket in my hand and walked out. Hopefully this Spencer guy can help me out.

**Hanna's POV**

After we got done talking to that guy, Caleb pulled me away. I didn't understand why he didn't tell him that Spencer is a girl. It's not like being a girl is a bad thing. Caleb came back to our table with two coffees in his hands. I was still confused about Caleb's behavior.

"Caleb," I said. "I don't understand, why didn't you tell that guy that Spencer's a teenage girl?"

"The less he knows about her the more he'll have to learn about her himself."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell him that Spencer's a girl."

"I didn't tell him that Spencer is a very smart pretty girl who shares the same thoughts as him. Spencer is hardheaded and so is he, what do you think will happen when those two meet?"

"A blood war," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "No Hanna, they're going to fall in love."

I almost laughed at that. "You think that Spencer is going to fall in love with that guy? Caleb that is never going to happen. He's not even her type. We don't even know the guy's name."

"When that guy meets Spencer he'll get to know her hardheaded stubborn attitude. You may not see it, but those two are a like in so many ways. Trust me Hanna, those two are going to fall in love. I bet that guy will fall in love with Spencer the moment he lays eyes on her."

I shook my head and laughed, "that's not going to happen."

"You want to bet on that?"

"Yeah I'll put a bet on it. What do you want to bet?"

"I bet that those two will fall in love in the next six months."

"I bet they won't. Now what's going to happen when you lose?"

Caleb thought for a minute. "The winner gives loser a makeover."

I laughed and shook his hand to make it official. "Oh you are so on. Ten bucks extra that they don't even become friends."

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer!" Jeff shouted out. "Your order for table two is up."

"Thanks Jeff," I said, while sweeping up the plates.

I handed over the two burgers and fries to the people who ordered them. This afternoon has been busy. Customers have been coming in and out of here faster then I can blink. I've been working harder than I ever worked before. Our of all the people I served only two people left me a descent tip. It's now a quarter till nine and the place is not as busy as it was before. While I was busy whipping off the counter the door flew open and Alison came running, she ran up and slammed her hands on the counter. She was breathing heavily like she's been running.

"Alison, are you okay?"

"Spencer I need to ask you a huge favor," she said.

"What is it?"

"My nerdy cousin Andrew is coming to town next week and he's been really depressed about losing his girlfriend Madeline. I got tired of hearing him whining and complaining and the only way I could get him to shut up is if I agreed to set him up on a blind date. I told him this two weeks and I totally forgot about it, so will you go on a date with my cousin?"

"You're kidding right? You know I don't do dating."

"Its not a really date it's a fake date. Just let him take you on one date then I promise I will never make you talk to him again."

"I can't do that Ali."

"Why not?"

"For one I don't date and two pretending to be on a date with someone when they think it's real. That's kind of mean."

"Come on Spencer just do this one favor for me please. I have never asked for anything from you before."

"Yes you did," I said. "Last week you paid me to do your science project."

She folded her arms. "I gave you forty bucks to do it."

"I'm sorry Alison, but my answer is no."

"Spencer please!" She begged. "I'll give you fifty bucks!"

I stopped in my tracks and sighed. This is a really mean thing to do, but if she's willing to give me money for it. I really need the money. I hate the things I'm willing to do to get this money."

I turned around and said, "when is the date?"

"The date is next Saturday. I don't know where he's taking you. He'll probably take you to some space museum. He's such a nerd. Who knows maybe he will be perfect for you."

"When are you going to pay me?"

"I'll pay you after."

"I would prefer it if you paid me before."

"How do I know you won't ditch Andrew if I pay you first?"

"How do I know you won't pay after I go on this date with Andrew?

"The job comes before the pay Spencer. Just be ready at 6pm and wear something that doesn't make you look like Martha Stewart."

Alison grabbed her purse then walked out the door. When she walked out I heard her mumble a few words to somebody who was coming in. The bell above the door chimed as the door closed. I knew someone was there I just have to finish cleaning off the counter. Whoever just walked in stood there waiting for directions.

"You can seat yourself pretty eyes." The cashier named Mary said.

The persons footsteps shuffled over to a table in the back. After I finished washing off the counter I looked at the clock and saw that it is 9pm. I smiled thinking I get to go home. Right when I was about to clock out, Mary stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I'm going to clock out."

"You have a customer."

"Why can't Wendy take it?"

"Wendy isn't working tonight and Sandy won't be here for another two hours, so I'm going to need you to work until 10 tonight."

"I can't stay I have to go."

"You'll be paid for overtime."

I sighed and said, "fine."

Mary pointed at the customer who just walked in and said, "now go do your job."

Mary walked to the back of the diner leaving me out here alone. There's a young man sitting in one of the booths looking down at his hands. He's wearing a dirty white shirt and an old grey jacket. I grabbed my pen off the counter then walked over to his table.

I sighed and said, "what can I get you?"

The guy slowly raised his head at the sound of my voice. I looked down at him at the same time he looked up at me. My eyes met his and I was greeted by a pair of the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. The moment our eyes met I could feel my body temperature rising and my legs felt like jello. I'm surprised I was able to stand up.

**Caleb and Hanna made a bet on Spencer and Toby. Who's side are you on? Are you team Hanna, who is against them getting together or are you team Caleb who is all for them getting together? **

**Did anyone notice that Tobias didn't give out his name yet? Why do you think Spencer is working so hard. Who do you think Spencer met at the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be posted if I get ten reviews for this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

I** didn't hit ten reviews for my last chapter, but that's okay. This was the only story I had time to update. Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Toby's POV**

After walking around all day I haven't been able to find this "guy," named Spencer, that everyone's been talking about. I've looked all over town, but I haven't seen him. Right now it's five till nine and I'm starving. I stumbled upon some diner on the outskirts of town. The place looks small from the outside, but descent. The sound of my stomach rumbling confirmed that I couldn't wait any longer. I need to get something in my body before I pass out from hunger. As I was walking in there was this blonde girl walking out.

She smiled and winked at me. "What's your name?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh mystery guy," she nodded. "I like that. Do you want to come home with me?"

"Not a chance. I don't do one night stands."

The girl frowned. "If you reject me, you'll be sorry."

"Excuse me Goldie Locks, but I've lived with things more threatening than you. Nothing scares me anymore, so don't waste your time trying."

The blonde girl sneered then stomped out of the diner. The bell above the door chimed when the door shut behind her. Toby walked over to the counter where the cashier was busy counting sales receipts. The cashier saw me and smiled politely.

"You can seat yourself pretty eyes."

I nodded then walked to a booth in the back of the diner. I sat with my head down and my hands folded in my lap. I'm wondering when somebody will come over to take my order. It's not like I have all day to be here. Man the service here is slow. I heard a sound of someone walking over here, but I didn't look up. That was until I heard that voice.

"What can I get you?"

I was about to say, "it's about time." That was until I looked up and was greeted by a pair of beautiful brown eyes. The girl in front of me is a tall teen girl. She's wearing a little blue and white dress uniform. The dress is pretty short and shows off a mile of her long tan skinny legs. Her curly brown hair is pushed out of her face up in a pony tail reveling her heart shaped angel like face. This girl literally took my breath away when I looked up for the first time. Now I'm trying to find words to speak. There all jumbled up as I looked at her.

My mouth hung open like a dead fish lying on a sea deck. I could feel my face heating and my heart rate increase. Why is this happening? I don't know if I remember how to breath. What is air? It goes inhale exhale breath in breath out. I don't know why I'm having trouble doing that right now. I'm literally breathing through my nose right now.

"Are you going to order something?" The waitress asked. "Or are you going to sit there with your mouth open?"

I shook my head. "Well it's about time you got over here. I've been waiting forever. I thought I would drop dead before somebody came."

The girl shifted from her right foot to her left foot and put her hand on her waist. "I'm sorry, but we don't serve assholes. If you want somebody to serve your grumpy ass attitude then you can walk down the street to IHOP."

I was a little taking back by what she said. I was not expecting her to use that kind of language. I thought she would apologize and offer me free fries or something. But no, this girl has an attitude.

"Does your boss know that you use that kind of language with costumers?" I asked.

"I only talk that way to rude ones. If you're expecting Mrs. Happy Sunshine to take your order after the way you spoke to me then I suggest you go some place else. This ain't a truck stop asshole, this is a diner. Now order something or get out. "You're wasting my time."

"Alright I'll order something," I said. "I'll have a grilled cheese with an extra slice of cheese and a side of fries."

She wrote down my order. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I don't know if I have enough for a cup of coffee."

"One cup of coffee is free on Fridays after 9pm until 11pm."

"Then I'll have a cup of coffee be light on the sugar and easy on the milk."

She finished writing down my order. "Your total is five dollars."

"See now you're being polite," I said with a smirk."

I thought I saw her trying not to smile. "I forgot to ask if the jackass wants cheddar jacked cheese."

I gave her a half smile and said, "plan cheddar is fine."

"Your order will be ready soon," she mumbled.

I watched her as she walked away. I was not expecting that. I was expecting to come in and have some clumsy waitress serve me not a pretty girl with a kickass attitude. Hold up and freeze. Did I just think of a girl as pretty? Most girls to me are either hot or pretty. And it's not very often where I find a girl hot. This girl was pretty hot. I'm feeling weird all of a sudden. Maybe it's just my stomach. I am kind of hungry.

She came back a minute later with coffee. She turned over my little cup then filled it with that steamy goodness. While she poured my coffee, I could not stop staring at her. I just now noticed the shade of her strawberry colored lipstick and the yellow stud earrings she's wearing. How can one girl be so beautiful? She walked away again leaving me to stare off into space. Oh my lord that girl is fine. I've never laid eyes on a girl like that before. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she slide a plated with a grilled cheese sandwich and fries in front of me.

"Enjoy your food," she said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, you're name."

She slid her hand down her thigh. "Why do you need to know my name?"

"'Cause when I come back here I don't want to have to ask for the waitress with the pretty brown hair."

She pointed to her name tag. "Can't you read?"

I looked at her name tag and almost spit out my coffee when I read her name. Spencer Hastings!? This is Spencer? The guy that everyone's been talking about. Spencer's not a guy she's a teenage girl. A very attractive badass teenage girl with the face of an angel, but strong vocabulary.

"You're Spencer?" I said. "The wise Spencer. The one who doesn't have time for romance. You're the one everyone's been talking about?"

She scrunched her face with confusion as she nodded. "Um yeah I guess you could say that's me."

"I was not expecting you," I stuttered.

"Who where you expecting Mrs. Rosie Cheeks?"

"No," I shook my head. "I was expecting some guy who was in their mid twenties not some teenage girl."

"Hey give me a break my mother was still high on pain meds when she named me. She thought the doctors said I was a boy. And for your information my greet grandmothers name was Spencer and she was a lawyer."

"No, it's fine that you're a girl, I... I just... Just the way everyone's been talking about you."

She nodded and eyed me curiously. "I see. What do you want?"

"I've been walking all over town trying to find you and I was starting to give up. I hear that you know where all the good jobs are."

"It's possible that I have a few connections, but I don't know if I should help you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're rude and came in here acting like an asshole." She pressed her palms against the table and leaned closer to me, so our faces where only a few centimeters apart. "If you want to find a job then you better knock off that attitude."

"You have an attitude and a job," I remind her.

"No, this is just my personality. It's both a curse and a blessing. You however. You just act like an asshole, because clearly that's how you think that's the only way you can get by in life."

She stood up straight and started walking away.

"Spencer, wait," I said, and she stopped. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. I'm a desperate man who needs a job quick. Please help me."

I stared at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and said, "on one condition."

"Anything," I said.

"Tell me your name."

I froze for a minute. She wants to know my name. I can't tell her my real name. If I tell her my real name then she might find out who I am. The police are searching for a guy named Tobias Cavanaugh. This girl is smart, so I cannot tell anyone my real name.

"I'm waiting," she said.

"My name is Toby Cane."

She sat across from me and spread her arms out on the table. "What kind of work are you interested in?"

I shrugged and said, "I can do anything really, but mostly building."

She nodded, "oh I see, so you're a carpenter."

"Yes."

"I know a guy names Tom who might need a few new men on his construction crew. He and his team are working on building a children's hospital. You could work for him. There's also a construction job available in Bucks County and that's about thirty miles from Rosewood. You'll need your own truck and tools if you apply for the job."

I nodded. "I'll never be able to afford a truck."

"Then I suggest you take the job in Rosewood to start with. That should give you enough money for a truck. Once you have a truck hopeful they'll still be some job offers open in Bucks County."

"What about housing?" I asked. "I don't think five dollars will buy me a place."

"I wish I could help you with that, but I can't."

I nodded in understanding. "That's okay, you've helped enough."

She stood up from her seat. "I should get back to work."

"Thank you."

She looked at me in surprise. Then she crossed her arms and smirked. "Now how do those words taste?"

I smirked and said, "they tasted like vinegar."

"Right," she smiled. "Goodnight."

I found myself smiling at her as I watched her walk away. I shook my head and frowned once I realized what was happening. "No way in hell," I thought. I'm Tobias Cavanaugh, a cold hearted criminal and I do not grow soft for anyone. Especially for some girl.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't too great, but it's a chapter. Tobias met Spencer. Based on what happened so far, do you think Spencer will be able to break his hard shell and warm his heart? Keep reading to find out. Please review and tell me your theories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. This chapter you'll get a little incite on Spencer and Toby's past. **

**Toby's POV**

That night I had no choice, but to sleep on a park bench in the freezing cold night. I'm surprised I didn't wake up with hypothermia. My hands were blue and my fingers were numb when I woke up. I was awakened by a squirrel crawling on me.

Now I'm up walking around trying to find a warm place to sit in. That's when I remembered the diner I went to last night. The diner with the beautiful waitress with brown hair. What was her name again. Spencer that's her name. How could I forget her name? Every time I closed my eyes, I saw those brown eyes.

I reached the diner and took a seat in the back. The place looks more busy now. I scanned the room trying to locate her, but I didn't see her. A waitress with bleach blonde hair came over to my table instead. Her name tag said Wendy on it. Wendy isn't as attractive as Spencer was. Most men would find Wendy attractive, but not me. A girl with big boobs and blonde hair has never appealed to me at all. Ive never really been attracted to any girls in the past, but there's something about Spencer that's just I don't know.

"What can I get you cutie?" She said with a wink.

"Faster service," I said.

"I'm sorry for the wait babe, but things are crazy."

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry hot stuff," she winked. "What can I get you?"

"Actually I'm looking for someone. She's a waitress here. I'm looking for Spencer Hastings."

She looked annoyed when I asked for Spencer. "Why do you want her?"

"Because I think she's a really good waitress."

"Well Spencer's not working today or tomorrow."

"Do you know when she does work again?"

"Monday at 5pm."

I stood up and said, "thanks."

Wendy flapped her arms. "What you're not going to order anything?"

"Oh I did it just wasn't on the menu."

That afternoon I went to Tom's construction to ask about a job. When I arrived at his office, I was told he wouldn't be back for an hour. I sat and waited in the lobby for him. At 2:15 a man with short brown hair wearing a plaid black and red shirt came out. He walked over to the desk and the lady at the desk pointed at me. The gentleman walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Tom, I heard you've been waiting for me for sometime. I'm sorry to have to keep you waiting for so long."

"That's okay sir."

"And you are?"

"Toby Cava...No. I'm Toby Cane."

"Well why don't we go in my office to have a meeting."

I stood up and fallowed him in his office. The interview seemed to be going pretty well. Tom asked me questions and I answered them as honestly as I could. I may have told a little white lie when he asked about my background. He asked me about my interest and I side build stuff out of wood. I told him I spent a year building bookshelves for a local librarian who was opening up her own library. That wasn't a lie. When I grew up I would build things for other people to earn money.

I guess my craving for money started at a young age for me. When I was seven I helped my dad build some tables for a rich family. My dad has always been big on earning cash too. The man he built tables for paid him 500 dollars. My dad gave me 100 dollars for helping. Ever since then my life has been made to earn money or find some way to have it. Even it that meant lying, stealing, and gambling.

When I was eleven my dad left us for a job. He got paid a lot for his new job and decided to move on with his work buddies. My mother didn't want to move. My parents got in a huge argument about it and split up. My dad packed his stuff and left leaving my mom and I alone. It turned out that my dads high paying job was actually a drug dealer. I'm not sure what happened to him. I haven't seen or heard from my father since I was twelve.

I was twelve the first time I got in trouble with the law. Norman Gunder was causing me trouble at school one day, so I punched him. One punch escalated into a full on fist fight. We both got arrested at school and brought down to the police station. I had to sit in a cell until my mom came to get me. Since it was my first offense, they let me off with a warning.

On my thirteenth birthday my friends and I wanted to do something "different," than the normal birthday spread. We robbed a liquor store and got arrested. My four friends and I were sent to reform school for one semester. That's when my bad streak really started to kick off. After I got out of reform school, I was arrested twice for theft. The amount of trouble I got in back then has affected my future deeply. My greediness for money has taking over the better part of me.

"Well Toby," Tom said, while removing his glasses. "You seem to have some work experience and you seem like a good worker. How soon can you start?"

"As soon as I can."

"Our project starts on Monday. Can I count on seeing you on sight at 7am?"

I nodded and said, "yes."

Tom stood up and said, "great welcome to the team."

I stood up and shook the mans head. After we exchange some more information I left his office. I finally have a job. A real paying job. I'm getting money for something that's not illegal. And it's all thanks to the girl with the brown eyes.

**Spencer's POV**

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast, I am alone at midnight. Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I, I've got a war in my mind so, I just ride, just ride, I just ride, just ride._

Knock. Knock. I switched off the vacuum then went to answer the door. My short brunette friend was standing outside my door. I turned my music off then moved to let her inside.

"Hey Aria," I said.

"Hey Spence, it's freezing outside."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Please."

I went into the kitchen to make the coffee. Then I came back out and say by Aria on the couch. She seemed a little stressed and tired. I would know what stressed and tired looks like. That's how I feel all the time. After everything that's happened in my life all I ever feel is tired and stressed.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"Jason and I had another fight."

"No, what did you guys fight about this time."

"He saw me talking to this college guy and got extremely jealous. I told him he had nothing to worry about, but he freaked out anyway. We're not talking right now."

"Who were you talking to?"

She fumbled with her bracelet. "Ezra."

My eyes widen. "You're ex boyfriend Ezra?"

"Okay he wasn't my ex boyfriend. We had a one night stand at a party once."

"Yeah and you spent Freshmen year drooling over him when he was a senior. Don't hate me, but Jason has a right to be a little paranoid."

"Spencer you're supposed to be on my side not his!"

"I am on your side, but can't you at least look at it through Jason's eyes on how it looks? He caught you talking to a guy you used to be involved with."

Aria stood up and grabbed her coat. She stomped towards the door. "Figures you would take his side on this. You always take his side! If you agree with him so much then maybe you should date him!"

I made a face. "Gross Jason's my stepbrother."

"Right you don't have to bang my brother," she started. "You're already banged everyone else in school!"

"Hey you know that rumor about me wasn't true!"

"You always say the reason you don't date is because you don't have time for it. Maybe the real reason is because no guy has wanted you since Brice!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Tears started prickling the corners of my eyes. Aria softened when she saw my tears.

"Spence I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

I waved her off. "Just go."

Aria hesitated before grabbing her bag and walking out the door. After she left the tears started streaming down my face. I sat down on my couch and let the tears run freely down my face. How could she bring that up? She knows that's a painful subject for me. Most of my past is painful for me to think about. After I got myself under control, I dried my tears and stood up off the couch. I turned my music back on and the vacuum. Then started cleaning again.

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy. I'm tired of driving 'till I see stars in my eyes. It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby. So I just ride, I just ride._

**End. Again thanks for reviewing last chapter. Who do you think Brice is? and what rumor do you think was spread about Spencer at school? Toby got a job! Next chapter there will be a Spencer and Toby scene. Ten more reviews for my next update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Toby's POV**

The smell of morning rain filled the air as I walked down the sidewalk. Clouds of grey covered the sky and rumbles of thunder crackled across the sky. I felt a few raindrops when I was walking to the Brew. A flash of lightning lit up the sky as I walked into the brew. Once again I can't buy anything, because I used up the last of my money yesterday to buy a sandwich. The smell of coffee is torturous to someone who can't buy it. I sighed as I started heading for the bathroom in the back of the place.

"Hey," a familiar voice called my name.

I turned around and saw Caleb standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand and his cellphone in his other. His girlfriend I can't really remember her name. I think it was Heather or Anna. Something along those lines. His girlfriend isn't with him this time.

"Oh hey Caleb."

"How are things going for you?"

"Things are going great. I got a job I'm actually on my way there now."

"Did you now?" Caleb looked impressed.

"Yeah and I owe it all to Spencer." For some unknown reason I felt my face heat up when I said her name.

Caleb smirked. "Oh so you met Spencer."

"Yeah I did. How come you didn't tell me Spencer was a girl? You heard me call her a guy and you didn't correct me."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry dude. I thought if you knew Spencer was a guy you wouldn't want to talk to her since you seem to hate girls."

"I don't hate girls I'm just not the type to fall for a girl I would've talk to Spencer either way. I mean I talked to your girlfriend didn't I?"

He nodded. "You're right man I'm sorry. So what did you think of her?"

"What did I think of whom?"

"Of Spencer."

"Oh well I think she's very smart and she kinds of has a sassy attitude. I've never heard anyone talk to me the way she did especially a woman."

Caleb nodded. "Yeah she's a tough one, but she's got a kind hear. She's someone you can trust and she'll never let you down."

"Yeah she seemed really great."

"She's pretty too."

I smiled to myself. "Oh she's beautiful..." I stopped once I realized what I was saying.

Caleb smirked at me. "I'm sorry where you just day dreaming about her?"

I shook my head. "What? No!'

"I think you were. Do you like Spencer?"

"No of course not! I mean as a human being she's okay, but no I don't like her."

"But you think she's beautiful."

"No I don't."

"You just said it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did you just said so."

"Okay maybe it's possible that Spencer is a little bit pretty, but so what?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Didn't you say you had a job to get to?"

I jumped back. "Oh right. I have to go!"

**Spencer's POV**

Business is running kind of slow today. I've had three costumers in the last two hours. When I'm not busy doing anything I would sit in the back and think about things. I thought a lot about what Aria said to me the other day. She brought up something painful about my past. She brought up something I try hard to forget about, because it's too painful to think about. A lot of painful things have happened to me in the past. Unspeakable things have happened to me. I've been through things that people only see see in there nightmares. I'm damaged because of my past.

Emily came into the diner that afternoon. I didn't even hear the bell ring when she came in. I'm deep in thought over some things. I keep thinking about my past, my friends, and my mom. Emily walked up to the counter and smiled at me.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Emily."

She sat on the stole. "Have you talked to Aria?"

"Not since Saturday."

"Are you going to freeze her out forever?"

I shrugged. "I just don't feel like talking to her right now."

"You guys know you're going to speak to each other again. She's your best friend."

"Emily if Aria talked to you the way she talked to me you would be pretty upset to. She knows what I've been through and she knows how much it hurts. She spoke about it anyway. I'll talk to Aria when she gets her act together."

"Okay fine I'm sorry. You can talk to her when you're ready."

"Thank you," I said. "Did you want to order something?"

"No, I have swim practice."

"Oh, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you."

Emily pushed herself off the stole and walked out. After she left I turned around with my back pressed against the counter and sighed. All of these memories creeping into my head make me want to cry. The memories about Brice and the stupid rumors that were said about me. Some of those rumors are still spoken of today.

Later that night the place was pretty much empty. There was one guy sitting at the counter sipping his coffee. Two girls were sitting at a booth in the back of the diner. I was in the middle of counting sales receipts when the door opened. The bell jingled when the door closed. I looked up and felt my face lit up when I saw his face. He spotted me with those reverting blue eyes. He walked up to the counter and sat down.

I leaned over the counter. "What's up jerk?"

He smiled and said, "nothing much. I'm looking for the sassy waitress that goes by the name of Spencer?"

"Oh and why do you need to see her?"

"Like I said before she's the best."

"Oh and you feel that you deserve the best."

He nodded. "Yes I do."

"Well then take a seat jerk and I'll get to you when I can."

Toby smiled and for some reason I felt my heart racing. Why is this happening? His smile must be contagious. I smiled back at him. Toby could sense that something was wrong with Spencer, but he didn't say anything.

"I see you're still sassy as ever," he said.

"I'm not feeling too sassy tonight."

"How come?" He wondered.

I rolled my eyes, "it's nothing just some stupid girl drama."

"It's not stupid if it's something that's causing you to be upset."

I ignored his comment. "Did you want something to eat?"

He shrugged. "Maybe an order of fries."

"Coming right up." I turned to the cook and yelled. "One order of fries." They handed me a basket of fries then I set it in front of Toby. "So," I said. Toby gave me a look when I stole one of his fries. "How did the interview go?"

His face lit right up. "Oh that reminds me. I got the job!"

I grinned, "really!?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. I wanted to thank you for helping me find a job I owe you big time."

I waved him off, "you don't owe me anything."

"Right it looks like you're taking it out of my fries," he teased.

I whined when he pulled the fries away from me. That didn't stop me from stealing more of his fries. Toby shook his head and laughed at me. We did end up sharing the whole basket of fries, while we talked. Just then Alison came running into the diner.

"Hey Spencer."

I pushed myself up and rolled my eyes. "What do you want Ali?"

"Don't forget about our little deal."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Good, because I'm still counting on you to go on this date with Andrew. You're not going to back out are you?"

"I said I would do it."

"Good don't forget the date is next Saturday. Wear something sexy for him. See you later," Alison chirped.

"Like nails on a chalkboard," Toby muttered.

Alison stopped to stare at him, "what is like nails on a chalkboard?"

"Your voice," he said.

Alison huffed in annoyance then stormed out. I put my hand over my mouth so she wouldn't see me laughing. This guy is great. Only he can get away with talking to Alison like that. Toby looked at me curiously.

**Toby's POV**

I overheard Spencer talking to her friend about some date she's going on with a guy. I don't know why, but some reason I felt a ping in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way. For some reason I feel weird about Spencer going out with a guy who isn't me. She noticed that I was looking at her in a weird way.

She gave me a look and said, "what?"

"Who's Andrew?"

"Alison's cousin. She's making me go on a date with this guy and I do not want to go."

"If you don't want to go then don't go."

She sighed. "I have to she's paying me."

"Why do you always need money?"

"No offense, but I don't feel like sharing my secrets with you I mean I barely know you."

"Okay." I smiled and adjusted myself on the stole. "My name is Toby Cane I was born on March 19th, 1994. Im currently nineteen years old. I have brown hair and blues eyes. I grew up in Miami then went on my own when I was thirteen. When I was young I used to build stuff for other people. Right now I live in Rosewood and I just got a job at a construction sight thanks to the beautiful sassy waitress."

Spencer smiled a real smile for the first time that night. Seeing her smile makes me smile. I finally got her to smile. I'm totally going to tease her for this.

"I got you to smile," she teased.

She hid her face. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I got Spencer Hastings to smile."

She removed her hands from her face and smiled wider. "I hate you," she teased.

"I like it when you smile."

Her smile fades. "It doesn't happen often."

"If every word I said could make you laugh, I would talk forever."

She smiled slightly, "if more men were like you I would consider dating."

"You don't date either?"

She brushed a loose strand of her hair back. "No."

"Any reason why?" I asked curiously.

She just shrugged, "I don't really have time."

"Look I get okay. I'm not big on the whole dating thing or being in a relationship or people flirting. It's not my thing."

She smiled, "are you seriously telling that you're not flattered when someone like Alison decides to flirt with you. I thought that's all guys ever want. A girl to flirt with them and have sex with."

"I must be different, because I'm not into that stuff."

"You are different," she agreed.

"So are you," I admitted. "Different is going though. I like different."

She nodded and said, "me too."

We stared at each other for awhile. The hands on the clock ticked as we looked into each other's eyes. I swear she has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. Stop it Toby! I broke eye contact before I did something stupid.

"I should go. How much for the fries?"

"Don't worry about paying I did eat half of your fries," she said.

I smiled and said, "thanks."

She smiled when she came to a realization. "Wait a minute. Were you just sweet talking me to get free fries?"

"I would never do such a thing," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "See you later cutie," she teased with a wink."

I laughed then she laughed. "Goodnight Spencer."

With one last glance I walked out into the cold night. I didn't even notice how fast my heart was beating until I reached the cement. This can not be happening to me. Spencer is just a girl I know. She's doesn't mean anything to me.

"**She doesn't mean anything to me." Haha oh Toby. Who thinks that's go to change? Sorry this chapter was a little boring, but at least their was some Spencer and Toby. Happy New Years guys! Stay tuned for more chapters. Next chapter will be Spencer's date. When things turn out to be a disaster, who will come to the rescue? Thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spencer's POV**

As I walk down the halls of Rosewood Day I kept getting not so friendly stares from a lot of the people in my school. Some students would yell horrible things to me. I'm used to it though. Every since those rumors were said about me, people have been treating me horribly. I made my way down the hallways trying to ignore all the hateful stuff people were screaming at me.

"Who's that?" The new girl named Maya asked.

Jenna smirked and said, "that's Spencer the slut."

"What?"

"You've heard the rumors about her right? She banged every guy in school when she was fourteen."

Maya gasped, "ew that skank."

I bowed my head and kept on walking. I made my way to my locker and found Hanna, Emily, and even Aria waiting for me. I'm kind of surprised to see Aria. She's been avoiding me all week. Not that I've been making much of an effort to speak to her either.

"Hey Spencer," Hanna smiled.

I smiled back," hey Hanna."

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay. How are you guys?"

"Good," Hanna said.

"Great," Emily added.

I smiled and nodded, "that's good." I turned to Aria and gave her a half smile. "Hi Aria."

Aria half smiled, "hey Spencer."

Emily looked between the two of us and clapped her hands together. "Okay! Hanna why don't we go see if Caleb finished that thing."

Hanna scrunched her face in confusion, "what thing?"

Emily gave her a look, "that thing."

Hanna shook her head. "I still don't know what you mean."

Emily groaned and pulled Hanna away, leaving Aria and I alone to talk. I turned to look at Aria and she smiled at me slightly. I tried my best to smile back. For a moment we just stood there in silence. Aria was the first one to speak.

"Emily told me you got a raise at work."

I nodded and said, "yeah I did."

She smiled. "That's great."

"Thank you."

Aria looked down at her shoes and I looked away. Once again we stood there in awkward silence. I was about to say I needed to get to class, but Aria spoke again.

"I'm sorry Spencer," she blurted out.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry too."

She shook her head to stop me. "You have nothing to apologize for. You were right about everything. Jason had every right to be cautious about me talking to Ezra. If I saw Jason talking to his ex I would be pretty upset too."

"I mean I guess Jason could have been more chill about it."

Aria waved it off. "No he was right and so were you. I'm so sorry for all the things I said. I was upset and I was out of line. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"So we're good now?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah we're good."

Aria smiled and brought me in for a hug. For such a tiny girl, she has a tight grip. We pulled away and started talking about random stuff. While we were talking some jocks came up to me. One of the jocks was Noel Kahn.

"Hey Spencer I heard you got a raise at your job. Where do you work a whore house?" Noel laughed and highfived is friends.

Aria turned to glare at them. "Don't you guys have practice or did you loose your balls?"

The boys chuckled and moved on down the hallway. Aria looked back at me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I faked a smile to let her know I'm okay. We linked our arms together and walked to class.

I told the girls about my deal with Alison to go on a date with her cousin. I'm not to thrilled about it, but the girls looked at it as a good thing. My date is tomorrow at 8pm and I have nothing to wear. Hanna has offered her assistants and is taking me shopping after work today. Right now I'm at work taking some grumpy guys order. Toby came in just like he does everyday I work. He would come in and we would split some fries or a burger. I would be lying if I said seeing him doesn't make my day. There's just something about him that's I don't know.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have coke products here." For the past ten minutes I've been arguing with this guy about his drink. He ordered a coke, but we don't serve coke here. This diner has Pepsi products. I offered him Pepsi, but he keep yelling at me that he wants coke, which we don't have. After arguing with him for a long time, the man finally got up and left.

"And don't come back!" I yelled after him.

I sighed and walked back over to the counter. Toby looked up at me and smirked. "You sure have a way with costumers."

I glared at him and said, "shut up."

He chuckled and took another fry. I laid my elbow on the table and leaned my head against it. Why does work have to be so stressful sometimes? The door opened and in came Alison. She had some guy with dirty blonde hair behind her. This guy was pretty tall and kind of nerdy looking. He was wearing a red and white strip shirt and blue jeans. Alison waved at me then walked over with the blonde guy fallowing closely behind her.

"Spencer," Alison chirped. She pointed to the guy. "This is my cousin Andrew. Andrew this is my good less attractive than me friend Spencer."

Andrew held out his hand to shake mine and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

I faked a smile, "you too."

"Andrew I told you a lot about Spencer," Alison said. "I bet you're dying to know more about her."

Andrew nodded, "yes I am actually. Spencer, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure I don't have any plans."

Toby held his hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh. He flinched when I kicked his leg from under the stole. Andrew gave me a time then left with Alison. I'm feeling strangely cautious about this date. I haven't been out on a date in... Well never actually. I've had dreams of going on moonlight picnics by the lake and have two dozen candles lit. It sounds clique, but it's how I pictured my first date to go since I was like ten.

"If you laugh once," I warned to Toby.

He held up his hands and said he won't. Then he ended up laughing anyway. I buried my face in my hands. I'm going out with a guy who looks like a giant twelve year old. I wonder if he's twelve years old. Maybe I should've asked for his age before I made this deal.

"Well he certainly seems swell doesn't he?" Toby teased.

"Please don't joke."

"Sorry," he apologized. "On the bright side he seems nice."

"He seems too nice and I find that highly suspicious."

"Well besides the fact that he wears clothes that I wore when I was eight, what else could be wrong with him?"

"He's Alison's cousin."

"If he really seems that bad then why don't you just knock off the date?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I sighed, "because I can't."

"You know Spencer I'm a fan of earning money too, but there are some things that just aren't worth it."

I shrugged, "I know, but the way I get money isn't an option for me anymore."

"Why do you need so much money?" He asked curiously.

"It really complicated to explain."

"Are you saving up to escape this town? Maybe you're trying to get out of your parents house."

I was about to answer when a new customer came in. I accused myself and went over to take the persons order. Toby waved at me briefly then got up and left.

The fallowing night I stood in front of my mirror checking out the outfit Hanna picked out for me. It's a short blue knee length dress with a grey jean jacket and a black necklace to go with it. I have dark brown high heel boots that went half way up my leg below the knees. Hanna curled my hair in nice thick curls and I did my makeup dark, but simple.

"You look beautiful Spence," Hanna said, while straightening out the jacket.

"Do you think this outfit is a little bit too sexy for tonight."

"Not at all. You should look sexy on your first date."

I flip my hair around until I got it just right. Hanna handed me my favorite lip gloss, which is peach pineapple. I took one last look at myself then strapped my little black purse over my shoulder.

Hanna sighed, "so why aren't you thrilled about this date?"

"It's not a real date and Andrew doesn't seem like my type."

Hanna smiled, "or maybe it's because he doesn't have short brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes like some bad boy you know."

"If you're talking about Toby."

"I didn't say anything about Toby," she smirked. "You did. I think it's cute how he was the first name that popped into your head when I said brown hair and blue eyes."

"Toby is nothing but a mysterious butt head who came into the diner one night. He's rude and disrespectful and..."

"And totally hot," Hanna added.

"He's not that hot."

"But you think he's hot."

I rolled my eyes and said, "shut up."

Hanna laughed and got off the bed. "You know what you should do. You should cancel your date with Andrew and go hangout with Toby. You two clearly have a connection. Plus you two have never had a conversation outside that stupid diner."

"Toby for one doesn't date and two he is just a customer that I serve."

She scuffled. "Yeah do you steal all your customers fries?"

There was a knock on the door. I looked at Hanna and she went to open the door. Andrew stood outside wearing a dark blue suit jacket with a white shirt and a blue tie. His blonde hair is pushed back. He had a rose in his hand and wore a smile that most girls would find charming, but to me it was kind of creepy.

"Hi," Andrew smiled at Hanna.

Hanna smiled back, "hi you must be Spencer's pity date."

Andrew looked confused. "What?"

I faked a laugh and pushed Hanna out of the way. "Oh Hanna you are hilarious you and your jokes. Don't worry Andrew she was just leaving."

Hanna smirked at me before walking out the door. The door closed behind us leaving me and Andrew alone. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. I'm feeling highly uncomfortable right now. Andrew was the first one to break the silence.

He held out the rose, "I brought you a flower."

I faked a smile and took it from him. "Thank you. I like roses."

"Did you know that roses signify strong feelings. Like red roses signify romantic love."

I held my fake smile and said, "okay. I'll just put this in some water." I turned away and mumbled, "or soak it in bleach."

When I came back Andrew was waiting by the door. His hands were in his pockets as he gazes around the room. I coughed once just to get his attention.

He smiled and held his arm out to me. "Are you ready?"

I linked my arm with his. "Ready."

Andrew took me to some Italian restaurant and called Lombardo's. It's located out of town in Harrisburg. That's a little far from Rosewood. The place was fancy and highly expensive. Most girls would die to have there first date at a fancy restaurant. I do love Italian food, but this place is far out of my league. They had waiters showing up at my table every five minutes. Andrew got us a table in far right corner. The lighting was terrible and was giving me a headache.

Andrew started out by ordering us appetizers like Eggplant fries. I hate eggplant. Always did as a child. Next he ordered us a couple Caesar salads with a pinch of mozzarella cheese. I'm not going to lie the salad was kind of good. The food may take good, accept for the eggplant fries, but the atmosphere feels weird. We made small talk throughout the night, but it was awkward. Andrew kept giving me this weird look and it's driving me insane.

"How did you like your crab?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

I say there playing poking at it with a fork. "Oh I'm not really big on crab."

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought if I ordered it for you, you would enjoy it."

I shrugged apologetically, "sorry."

He clapped his hands together, "that's okay. Did you know that a crab boat called the Big Valley sank."

"No, I didn't. Thanks for sharing."

The waiter gave Andrew the bill, so we could pay and get out of here. I'm so glad this date is almost over. This is the worst and first date I've ever been on. Andrew is just so boring and not exciting. I can't wait to get home. After he left a tip, we stood up and headed for the door.

"If you don't want to drive me home I can rent a cab," I said, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

Andrew grinned. "Spencer the date isn't over yet."

I frowned, "it isn't?"

He laughed. "No silly. I know this great art museum in Philly."

Oh god please no. I faked a smile and said, "that sounds awesome."

At this point I'm praying for a way out of this. Andrew went to retrieve my jacket for me and came back with it a few minutes later. I thanked him then took the jacket from him. This is going to be a long night.

**Will Spencer find a way to ditch Andrew or will she be stuck all night? Who's going to come to her rescue? I'll update when I get at least five reviews for this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update in one day! What? This chapter is actually two parts, so here you go.**

**Spencer's POV**

"And this is one of my favorite pieces of work called Mona Lisa. It was painted by Leonardo da Vinci. He is one of my favorite artist. You know he was born in 15 April 1452 and died 2 May 1519? He doesn't just paint you know. He was a sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, and writer. He's amazing isn't he? Some people claim that he's the most intelligent human being that ever walked this earth."

Andrew and I walked around the art museum for two hours. He would go on and on about the pieces of art and the artist. He's been going on about Leonardo da Vinci for thirty minutes now. Google it's self couldn't give me this much information. The whole time he would talk I would fake a smile and nod. I'm so bored.

After being here for another hour, we finally drove back to Rosewood. Andrew still claims the date isn't over yet. He wants to take me out for coffee. I declined his offer, but he insisted anyway. Now here I am at the Brew with Andrew waiting in line for coffee. He told me to go find a table, while he gets the coffee. He probably doesn't even know how I take my coffee. I found a table in the back and waited for him.

While I was waiting I sat at the table eating the sugar out of the little packets. I didn't eat much at dinner and I'm kind of hungry. The door to the Brew opened then closed. I heard footsteps coming my way, but I didn't look up. I figured it was just Andrew coming back with our coffee.

"Fancy seeing you here."

I snap my head up and caught a glimpse of those familiar blue eyes. It's Toby. He stood in front of my table with a smug look on his face. For some reason I felt my blood pressure rise just by looking at him. His thin lips curve up into a half smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, while fumbling with my napkin.

"I was getting some coffee then I saw you. How was the date?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's still going on."

He gave me a look. "It's almost 11 at night. This date has been going on for the last four hours. How much longer will this date drag on?" He pulled out a chair and sat across from me.

"I'm hoping this will be it. This has been the first and worst date of my entire life."

"It's that bad huh?"

"He took me to this Italian restaurant in Harrisburg and I guess the place was nice, but he's just so boring. He has like no personality at all. All he talks about is facts that nobody cares about. That's just the beginning I didn't even get to the museum."

Toby's mouth gaped. "Oh no he didn't."

I nodded. "Yes he did. He took me to an art museum in Philly where he spent hours going on and on about the amazing works of art. I could give you ten facts about Leonardo da Vinci right now compliments of Andrew Campbell's brain."

"That is horrible. I can't believe this guy took you to a museum. That is on the list of the worst places to have a first date."

"It's sucks that I will never get that time back."

"Maybe you can get that time back."

I give him a look. "What?"

"Let's get out of here."

"I can't ditch Andrew."

"Spencer this night has been nothing but horrible for you. I can help you out by getting you out of here. Now you can ditch Andrew and come with me or you can risk going to the museum of Natural science with Andrew. Your choice."

I bit down on my bottom lip to think. "What do you have in mind?"

**Toby's POV**

I reached across the table for Spencer's hand. She was hesitant at first then accepted my hand. We stood up from the table and ran out of the brew together. Since I didn't have a car we had to walk everywhere we went. Spencer didn't seem to mind much. I took her to the Cup Cake house down the block. I found it one day when I was out on break. This place opened up a month ago. Sometimes this place gives free examples. You can design your own cupcakes for five dollars.

This is probably not the best way to spend my first paycheck, but Spencer is having a horrible night. She needs a little cheering up. Hopefully this will make her night better.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"The Cup Cake shop."

She gave me a look. "You go to cup cake shops?"

I shrugged. "I just walked by this place a couple days ago and I liked it."

"Wow Toby Cane found a place in Rosewood that he actually likes."

The shop is small, but looks really nice on the inside. It's got a counter top with a display of dozens of cupcakes. There are many different flavors, colors, and designs. There are little white tables set up around the place. Spencer seemed impressed by the place. A short woman with light brown hair stood behind the counter. A friendly smile was painted across her face.

"Welcome to my cup cake shop," the woman said. "What can I help you guys with?"

I took out ten dollars and set it on the counter. "Two make your own cupcakes."

The lady smiled and nodded. "Okay. You can pick out your own cupcake flavor,frosting flavors, and sprinkles to decorate your own cupcake."

Once the lady walked to the back of the restaurant Spencer smiled at me. "We're going to make our own cupcakes?"

"Yeah." I smiled and lead her over to the decoration station. "Come on."

Spencer and I spent a lot of time on our cupcakes. Both of us are determined to make our cupcakes look amazing. Spencer picked out a chocolate vanilla swirl with chocolate frosting. Then she decorated it with rainbow sprinkles. I picked out a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting. When Spencer wasn't looking, I used blue frosting to spell out her name. Then I decorated it with sprinkles. When we were done we showed each other our cupcakes.

Spencer was surprised when she saw the cupcake I decorated. Then she smiled and started teasing me. After we finished our decorating our cupcakes, we waved goodbye to the owner then walked back out into the cold.

"I never thought you would be the type to decorate cupcakes with a girl," she said.

"Well you had a tough night, so I wanted to make it better for you. Plus who doesn't like to decorate cupcakes?"

"Crazy people."

"Insane people," he added.

The two of us walked down the sidewalk side by side. Our shoulders rubbed against each other's every time we took a step. Throughout this whole night I never mentioned how great Spencer looks. She's wearing a blue knee length dress with a grey Jean jacket. She's also wearing brown high heel boots. Her hair is down in thick curls and her makeup is darker than usual.

"So where are you staying?" She asked me out of the blue.

I stuttered not really sure how to answer that. How am I supposed to respond to that. I'm not really staying anywhere. I stayed in a motel for two nights while I was here. The nights I wasn't sleeping in a motel I was on a park bench somewhere. I can't tell her that, but I also don't want to lie to her. Woah since when do I care about lying? Then again Spencer has been having a strange affect on me lately.

"Oh I've been staying around," I said.

"I see and where is around?"

"Here and there."

She reached out for my arm to stop me. "Toby tell me the truth. Where have you been staying?"

I had a good lie ready, but for some reason when I looked into those brown eyes no words came out of my mouth. I just can't do it. I can't lie to her. I'm not sure what it is, but I can't get myself to lie to her.

"I've stayed at the Edgewood MotorCourt a couple nights."

"Okay and where have you stayed when you weren't at the motel."

I looked down at my shoes and said. "I've been sleeping outside."

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why have you been sleeping outside?"

"I don't have enough money to afford a place to stay every night."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" When I didn't answer her question she held her hand out to me. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked, while fallowing her.

She didn't answer my question. We walked until we came to an apartment building located in the corner of town. I fallowed her through the lobby and up the steps to the third floor. She stopped me at room 324. I waited for her to pull out a key and unlock the door. She opened the door to a small sized one bedroom apartment.

Her apartment has a small kitchen with a fridge, a sink with a counter, and a stove. She has a small table that's big enough for two people. Her living room is small, big enough for people to walk around in. Down the hallway to the left is a bathroom with a shower, a sink, and of course a toilet. Across from the bathroom is the laundry room. The door at the end of the hallway is her bedroom. Like everything else her room is small with a double bed and a small dresser for all her clothes. She has limited furniture in her living room. She has a two person couch and a T.V. Her place is small, but cozy and it looks like Spencer.

"This is where you live?" I asked, while looking around.

She set her keys on the coffee table, which is covered with her school books. "Yeah this is it."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"I just pictured you to be the type of girl to live in a big house."

"I'm a waitress at a diner. Is me living here really that hard to believe?"

"You could be a waitress and still live in a big house. I thought you would have a bedroom the size of this apartment."

She laughed. "Well that was my life once upon a time ago, but something happened. Things got complicated and to many memories have happened in my house, so I had to get out. I moved into my own place in the middle of junior year."

"Your place looks nice and it totally seems like you."

"Thanks. I don't have a room for you to stay in, but you're welcome to have the couch. It's not much, but it's better than sleeping on a bench out in the cold."

I was stunned by her offer. "Spencer you don't have to do this for me. I'm perfectly fine sleeping on a bench. It's actually not too bad."

"Come on Toby are you seriously going to try and tell me that you enjoy sleeping on a bench outside at night in the cold. You can't possibly be okay with that. There have been nights this past week where it would poor down rain. Oh my god have you been sleeping out in the rain all this time?"

I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from rambling on. "Spencer it's okay. Where I'm staying isn't that big of a deal."

"Don't go back out there tonight. You can stay here where it's warm and dry."

"Spencer," I sighed.

"Let me rephrase that. You are going to stay here even if I have to staple your ass to this couch. Do you understand?"

I smiled at her and said, "okay."

She smiled back. "Okay I'll get you some blankets and a pillow."

She disappeared down the hallway and left me alone in her living room. If it weren't for kick attitude that convinced me to stay here, her eyes would've won me over in a heartbeat. She has this way of getting into my head and I find myself obeying like a obedient child. She's very good at arguing and it makes me wonder if she wants to be a lawyer some day. If that's her career choice then she would make a damn good lawyer.

She came back a minute later with a green and yellow blanket that looks like something my great grandmother would make. She handed it to me along with a soft pillow with a blue pillow case. I thanked her then laid the stuff out on the couch.

"Will this blanket be enough?" She asked. "If not I have some more in the closet bathroom."

I nodded. "This is fine."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"You've done more than enough by letting me stay here."

She smiled and nodded. Once again seeing her smile made me smile. I don't know why she has this strange affect on me. Every since I met her I've been finding it hard to get those brown eyes out of my head. She was about to head to her room when she thought of something.

She turned around and said, "thanks for getting me out tonight. I had fun."

I smiled. "Me too."

She turned to walk away once again, but I stopped her. "Forgive me for not saying this before, but you look beautiful tonight."

She smiled and I wasn't sure if I saw her blush or if it was my imagination. "Thanks."

She turned and walked down the hall. I watched her disappear in her room. When her door closed, I sighed and sat on the couch. Oh dear lord, what is happening to me?

**Thats a wrap for this chapter. Thank god Toby got her out of there. Next chapter Toby will get some idea about Spencer's haunting past. Thanks for reading please review. More reviews for faster updates**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Toby's POV**

Toby woke up to the faint sound of a dog barking down the hall. When he opened his eyes it took him a minute to realize where he is. He's not used to waking up in a warm dry location with a roof over his head. For the last couple weeks he's been used to waking up out in the could on a park bench with a flock of birds pooping on him. He moved his hands down the thick green and yellow blanket that covered his body. As he inhaled the sweet sent of the apartment he noticed the faint smell of mint and vanilla.

He sat up on the brown couch and looked around the room. He just not noticed that the walls are painted a perfect tan color. The carpet is a light color and it fits the room just right. His eyes scanned over to the wall covered with pictures of mini Spencer. There's one picture of Spencer surrounded by a group of girls. They all seemed to be the same age. Toby guest that those are her friends. They were probably thirteen at the time.

The bedroom door down the hall squeaked when Spencer opened the door. She walked out wearing black dress pants and a white shirt and a cream colored blazer. The front of her hair was pinned back together with a blue hair clip and the rest of her hair was down in loose curls. I've never seen her dress casual before. Her makeup is light and I think I like it that way. I like seeing her natural look.

Spencer stopped at the end of the hallway when she saw me sitting up on the couch. For some reason she kept looking at me and I didn't know why. That was until I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked back up again and her gaze immediately went to the floor. She stepped forward and awkwardly tucked a loose strain of her hair back.

"Uh hey," she said.

"Hi good morning."

"Good morning," she half smiled. "Did you sleep okay? Where you warm enough?"

I nodded. "Yeah I slept great."

She took a step closer. "That's good."

We stared at each other for a while. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking right now. For some reason I felt like I was hypnotized by those brown eyes. She finally broke her gaze and looked at the floor.

"Um if you need to take a shower the bathroom is all yours."

"Oh thank you."

While I was taking a shower I kept thinking about Spencer. Why am I so distracted by her all the time? I can't be wasting my time thinking about some girl. That kind of thing doesn't happen to me

My name is Tobias Cavanaugh. I'm a wanted criminal in the state Connecticut and I'm on the run. I'm a dangerous criminals who doesn't care about anyone. I don't care about who I hurt. I'm the kind of guy who would steal money from the elderly and not feel ashamed. I don't care about anyone especially some girl.

"Is money all you care about?"

"What else do I have to live for?"

The water from the shower turning cold snapped me back to reality. I turned off the shower and stepped out. After I got dressed I comb my hair then walked out into the kitchen. Spencer was sitting at the table reading the newspaper while drinking coffee.

"Hey," she said. "How was your shower?"

"It was fine."

"Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Cool." She stood up and put her coffee mug in the sink. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

She picked up her keys. "We're going out for breakfast."

When we walked out to her car I did something that's totally out of character for me. I opened the car door for her. She smiled and thanked me. I have no idea why I just did that. After I shut her door, I walked to the other side of her car and climbed on. We drove off to the Brew. Spencer informed me that she made plans to meet up with her friends for breakfast. I told her I didn't mind that they would be there.

We walked in and spotted her friends sitting at a table. Spencer led the way over to her friends. Once again I helped Spencer by pulling out her chair for her and helping her in. When did I became such a gentleman? I sat down in the seat next to Spencer. For a moment we all just sat there staring at each other awkwardly. Spencer was the one to break the silence.

"Hey guys you've seen Toby around before. Toby these are my friends Aria, Emily, and I think you've already met Hanna."

"Yeah nice to meet you guys."

The girls studied me closely. Clearly they could tell that I some how will be apart of Spencer's life. A girls friends will study a guy that they see with their friend. They tend to dig down and find every little piece of dirt on a guy. Her friends seem to be those type of people.

"So," Hanna spoke up next. "Toby how are you liking Rosewood?"

"Oh uh well it's nice. It's kind of a strange town, but nice. Spencer has been doing a great job to make this town worth living in."

"Wow how weird of you to say that," Hanna said.

"How did the date go last night?" Aria asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "It was horrible. Andrew is so boring and after dinner he took me to an art museum where he went on and on about Leonardo da Vince and other artist that I don't care to know anything about."

"He took you to an art museum," Hanna said. "That's horrible."

"After we came back to the Brew and if it weren't for Toby I don't know how much longer that date would've gone on for."

"What did Toby do?" Emily asked.

"He walked into the Brew when I was there and he totally saved my ass. He got me out of there and took me somewhere else. It was strange at first, but turned out to be really fun."

"Wow Toby," Aria said. "Way to play Spencer's hero."

I smiled and shrugged. "Spencer's already done so much for me and I wanted to give back."

"How sweet," Emily said.

"It's so good to see Spencer smile a real smile. You know she hasn't shared a sincere smile since Brice..."

"Hanna!" Emily and Aria shouted.

I looked at Spencer and she was looking down at her hands. For some reason she looked like she was about to cry. I wanted to ask who Brice is, but by the look on Spencer's face I could tell that talking about it upsets her. I don't want to upset her. There I go again carrying about if I hurt the girl or not.

Hanna reached across the table to touch Spencer's hand. "I'm sorry Spencer."

Spencer smiled at her sadly. "It's okay I'm fine." She whipped at her eyes before the tears came out. "Why don't we order something."

While we were eating we engaged in a friendly conversation. I've come to really like Spencer's friends. They're all really nice people. The whole time Spencer looked upset. I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up. I can't cheer her up until I know what the problem is. We just got done eating when Aria noticed someone walk in. Spencer and I turned around and saw Andrew standing in line. His eyes scanned the room and then stopped once they found Spencer.

Spencer turned back around. "Oh please tell me he didn't see me."

"Maybe he didn't," Emily said.

"You think so?"

"Oh no," Aria said.

"What is he coming over here?" She asked.

Hanna nodded. "He's coming over here."

Spencer ducked down in her seat and hid her face into my shoulder. "Please don't let him see me"

"Spencer," Andrew said.

Spencer looked up at Andrew. He stood there looking at her with a hard stare. Andrew is probably mad that Spencer ran out on him last night. What was she supposed to do stick around for the trip to the science museum?

"Oh hi Andrew how's it going?" Spencer spoke awkwardly.

"You tell me," Andrew huffed. "The last time I saw you, you were sitting at this table then when I turned around I caught you leaving with this punk."

"I'm sorry Andrew, but you kept dragging things on. I was tired and I wanted to go home."

"So you left with some guy!"

"He wasn't just some guy Andrew, I know him."

"You ditched me last night in the middle of our date!" He shouted.

"Yeah our date that never seemed to end!" Spencer shouted. "You kept dragging the night on and I wasn't having a good time at all! Here's a little tip for you if you want to wow a date don't take her to a freaking museum!"

"That's not all I had planned," he argued. "After coffee I was going to take you to the movies. I had plans for us to see the life in the savannah."

"Oh god," Spencer buried her face in her hands.

"Look dude just back off okay," I said. "You had your chance and you were a total bum."

Andrew glared at me. "You're the guy she left with last night."

"Andrew face it, Spencer is not interested," Aria said.

"Yeah, so back off," Hanna added.

Andrew glared at all of us then stomped away. After he left the rest of us stood up. Spencer and I got back in her car. While we were driving I kept wondering about who this Brice guy is. Whoever this person is clearly upsets Spencer. I don't know why, but I want to know about it. Spencer pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex. She sighed as she cut off her engine and removed her keys. For a minute we just sat there in silence. I could tell she knew I was looking at her.

"Brice was a guy that I used to know."

I snapped my head up not expecting her to answer. She stared straight ahead as she spoke. I don't want her to talk about it if it causes her pain.

"He's the reason I'm afraid to be in a relationship. He's the reason I'm afraid of everything. He did something horrible and because of it I'm afraid."

"Spencer you didn't have to tell me that," I said.

"I know," she gave me a half smile. "But I know you're interested." It's because of what that guy did is the reason everyone at school hates me. People have started rumors about me and nobody believes the truth."

I stopped her from going on. "Tell me when you're ready. Not because I'm curious."

She took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands. For a second I thought she was going to cry. She whipped her hands down her face and sighed. Then she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

That night I slept on Spencer's couch again. She's allowing me to stay here as long as I need to. At this point I don't know how long I will be here. I can of like it here. It's warm and cozy. The best part is Spencer's here all the time and I like seeing her. Right when I started to close my eyes a whimper coming from down the hall woke me.

My eyes shot open when I realized that the sound is coming from Spencer's room. I sat up on the couch and listened for the sound again. Her whimpers grew louder and I could hear her breathing rapidly. I instinctively got off the couch and walked down to her room. I cracked her bedroom door open and caught a glimpse of Spencer lying on the bed. Tears are streaming down her face and her chest rose and fell quickly. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep.

It pained me to see her in such a state. Maybe I should wake her and save her from her nightmare. Spencer started screaming for someone to stop. I walked over to the side of her bed and touched her shoulder gently. The moment I touched her shoulder she shoot up in bed and smacked my hand away.

"No!" She screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Spencer," I called out.

"No get away from me!" Her eyes were closed while she screamed and tried to fight me off.

I grabbed her hands to stop her before she hurt herself. "Spencer open your eyes it's me!"

Spencer stopped screaming and opened her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face like a river. Her chest rose and fell and she was breathing so hard I was afraid she would start hyperventilating. She looked around to check out her surroundings. Once she calmed down and got a good look at me, she collapsed in my arms. At first I didn't know how to respond then I wrapped my arms around her and started comforting her.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Whatever it was was just a dream."

She shook her head into my chest and cried. "No it wasn't just a dream, it really happened. I can't believe he did that to me."

"Who did what to you?"

"Brice," she hiccuped through her cries. "He rapped me."

Spencer started crying more. She fell into my arms once again. This time I did not hesitate to comfort her. I wrapped both of my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. Anger rose through my veins. The thought of someone hurting her makes me feel very angry and I don't even know why. I wrapped my arms securely around her body as her cries turned into sobs. If I ever find that son of a bitch, I'll kill him.

**Poor Spencer! As the story goes on you'll find out more about both Spencer and Toby's past. Keep reviewing to tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spencer's POV**

That morning I woke up feeling more warm and secure than I ever felt before. I felt calm and relaxed. I'm not sure where calm and relaxed is, but I feel safe for some reason. I opened my eyes to a blinding sunlight shining through my window. My eyes are still red and puffy from crying last night. When I tried rolling over I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. At first it scared me having someone's arms around me. Then I rolled over and saw Toby sleeping beside me.

He was lying on the right side of my bed and had one of his legs off the bed. His arms were wrapped loosely around my body and he had me pulled back against his chest. For some girls they would find this strange, but to me it was comforting. For some reason I felt safe in his arms. Even though I kind of like how we are right now, I know I have to wake him up. I wasn't sure how to wake him up. I've never woke up a man before. I ended up flicking him on the forehead. That probably wasn't the best way to do it, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Ouch!" He shoot up and started rubbing his forehead. "Did you just flick me?"

I shrugged and said, "yeah."

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"I didn't know how else to wake you."

"How about hey Toby wake up," he said, while rubbing his head. "Ouch, that really hurt."

"Oh man up," I said.

I pushed the covers off my body and climbed out of bed. Toby sat up in bed and held his hand over his forehead. I walked over to my dresser to pick an outfit to wear. Today I have school then I have to go to work. It's going to be a long day. When I turned around I caught a glimpse of Toby stretching. When he was stretching his muscles started showing through his undershirt. I glanced back down at the floor when he looked up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a shower then get dressed."

"It's 6:30 in the morning."

"Yeah 6:30 on a Monday morning. I have school at 8 and I work later."

"You can blow off school and just stay home to sleep."

I gave him a look. "I can't blow off school."

"Well you should. You didn't sleep very much last night and you look exhausted."

"I have to go to school."

"You have to get some sleep."

"Toby," I sighed. "I'm okay to go to school."

"If you say so."

"I'm going to go take a shower if you want anything to eat there's some fruit loops in one of the coverts in the kitchen."

As the warm water trickled down my body I kept thinking about last night. My throat still hurts from screaming. If it weren't for Toby, I probably would have freaked out even more. I felt a sense of comfort when Toby took me and wrapped me in his arms. It felt like the world finally stopped spinning and we were the only people on earth. That's probably a strange thing to feel. I can't be feeling this way especially for a guy who doesn't love anything.

I ran a clean towel through my hair and walked out into the kitchen. Something smells good in here. That's funny I don't remember making anything. Toby was standing at the stove putting eggs and sausage patties on plates.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Breakfast," he smirked.

I walked over to the table and watched him set the plates on the table. This is a big surprise for me. Nobody has ever made breakfast for me before. Well my mother used to make me breakfast.

"Why did you make breakfast?"

He pulled my chair out for me. "I made it for you."

I looked at him in surprise. "You made me breakfast."

"Yes."

I sat down at the table and stared at the plate of food. Toby sat across from me and started eating his breakfast. I took one bit of my eggs and these are the best eggs I've ever had.

"I didn't know you could cook," I said.

He glanced up at me. "I've been on my own for a long time, so I had to learn these things."

"Wow impressive."

"Thank you."

We continued eating our breakfast while making little conversation. After breakfast I offered to do the dishes, but he said he would. It's now 7:45 and I have to be at school in fifteen minutes. I ran out to my car and set off for school.

Normally I don't have a problem with school, but today seemed to go on forever. Each class felt like three hours when it was only an hour. My head started hurting just before lunch and I wanted to get out of there. I'm now in my last class of the day. Every time I looked at the clock it seemed to be stuck on the same time. Finally the bell rang and I was out of the classroom at the speed of light.

Now I just have to get past work in one piece. Then I can go home and crawl back into bed. When I reached my locker, I jumped when I felt somebody touch my shoulder. I turned around and it was Emily.

"Hey Spencer."

"Oh hey Em, I was just about to leave."

"I was wondering if I could barrow your notes from government. The notes I took suck and Mr. Hinder's tests are hard."

I nodded, while digging them out of my locker. "Yeah here."

"Thanks," she said, while stuffing them in her bag. "Hey are you Okay? You seem kind of off this morning."

"I'm fine it's just I had another dream last night," I whispered.

Emily moved in closer. "You had another dream? I thought you said you didn't have those dreams anymore."

"I do whenever I mention the incident."

"Are you going to talk to Dr. Sullivan again?"

"That won't be necessary it was one dream."

"Does Toby know?"

"I think I accidentally told him, but I didn't "tell him,"

"How do you accidentally tell someone?" Emily made a face. "You weren't drunk last night were you?"

"No," I laughed. "Last night I woke up screaming so hard my lungs started burning. The next thing I know Toby's by my side holding me in his arms. I don't know for a moment I felt safe in his arms and it sort of came out. I didn't go into detail, but I told him."

Emily smirked. "He held you in his arms."

"Yeah, but he probably just did it to shut me up."

"What did he do after you told him?"

"He held me until I fell asleep."

Emily smiled. "Aw he cares about you."

"Oh come on Emily, don't look into this too much. He did what anyone else would've done."

"Yeah, but he held you all night and you felt safe in his arms," she spoke in a teasing voice.

I half smiled. "Come on Emily please don't go there."

"You like him," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't."

"Yes you do. Think about it Spencer, you let him hold you all night and you actually felt safe. No guy has ever made you feel safe before."

I shut my locker. "Goodbye Emily."

Work to do was a roller coaster. One hour the place would be extremely busy. Then the next hour not so busy. Then another hour would pass by where nobody would set foot in the place. Today I'm working with Mary, Sandy, and Jeff. So far five people have gotten on my nerves today. Whenever I felt like snapping, I would yell for someone to takeover for me then stand outside for a few minutes.

It's now 6pm and I have another hour before I get to go home. I'm extremely tired right now and I just want to get out of her. It's days like these that make me want to quit my job. The bell above the door chimed as another customer came in. I'm tried of dealing with dumbasses, so I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hey Spencer."

My face turned red and my heart rate speed up by the sound of his voice. I turned around to see Toby standing there in a red and black plaid shirt with a tan jacket. His black jeans had small patches of dirt on them. He's probably coming straight from work.

"Uh T-toby," I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I always come in after work."

"Oh right," I shook my head and smiled. "I completely spaced."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just tired of all the idiots in this world."

"Does that include me?"

I laughed, "not exactly, but don't test me."

"How much longer do you work?"

"I get off at seven."

"Awesome, so you get to go home soon."

"That depends on if Mary asks me to work extra hours."

"I'll be waiting until you get off. I want to take you somewhere later."

"Where are you going to take me?"

He smirked and sat on the stole. "You'll find out when you find out."

Like always Toby ordered grilled cheese, fries, and a cup of coffee. He would give me a look whenever I stole a fry off his plate. He would either give me a fake glare or shake his head and smile. I jumped a little when Alison came in marching up to the counter and slamming her hands on the counter top.

"Spencer I need to talk to you," she hissed. "Now."

"I'm busy," I said.

"You promised me you would go out with Andrew."

"I did go out with him and it was the worst night of my life."

"You didn't complete your part of the deal."

"Yes I did! I let him take me out like you asked me to. Now you owe me fifty bucks."

"I'm not paying you."

"Alison the deal was I let him take me out, which I did then you pay me."

"I'll pay you when you complete the deal the right way. This time you can't run off with some guy."

"I am not going out with Andrew again."

"Then I'm not giving you the money."

"Alison!" I hissed, while grabbing her wrist. "Please I need that money."

Alison smirked. "If you want the money then let Andrew take you out again and don't ditch him this time."

"I'm not going out with him again."

Alison pulled her wrist out of my grip. "Fine have it your way, but you'll be sorry." She turned to walked towards the door. "I'm going to make you wish you said yes."

After that she was out the door. I groaned and ran my hands down her face. I'm running out of time and I need money for my mom. It looks like I'll have to get another part time job.

**What do you think Alison is going to do? Toby's planning something for Spencer. What do you think it is? Next chapter Toby will start to question his feelings for Spencer and it may cause problems between them in later chapters**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Toby's POV**

I looked at my watch once more then groaned. It's now 8pm and Spencer is still working. She was supposed to be off an hour ago. This place is making her work to much. I thought this was supposed to be a part time job. Why do they make her work full time hours? She better be making a good amount of cash for how much she works.

Spencer came out from behind the counter and sighed.

"Okay I'm finally clocking out."

"Are you sure you're done working?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to empty the dishwasher or anything?"

"No, i'm good to go."

"Maybe your boss needs to you whip off table nine after some kid smeared his ice cream all over it."

Spencer gasped and turned to look at the table.

"He did?"

I chuckled and turned her back around.

"No, Spencer I was just kidding."

"You suck sometimes."

"I know. Now come on."

She picks up her bag and fallows me out the door. We climb into her car and she drives us back to town. I told her to park the car outside of the Brew. Then we got out of the car and started walking around Rosewood.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"We're going some where."

"Are we going to decorate cupcakes again?"

"No, something else and better this time."

"Could you at least give me a hint as to what we're doing?"

I shook my head and said, "nope."

Spencer crossed her arms and groaned. We continued to walk around town until we reached our destination. I lead her to the movie theater. I thought she could use a break and I decided to take her to see a movie.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to see a movie?" She asked. "We could have rented a movie and crashed at my place."

"Yeah, but I wanted to show you how to watch a movie the fun away?"

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"The fun way?"

"Yeah now come on."

She shook her head and said, "alright. Let me get tickets first."

"We won't be needing tickets."

"How are we going to get in without having tickets?"

I smirked and said, "we sneak in."

Spencer's eyes widen.

"What?"

"We sneak in.

"What? Is that a joke?"

"No, come on."

I started walking and Spencer stopped me.

"Wait we can't sneak into a movie."

"Why not?"

"Because I heard it's frowned upon."

"Come on Spencer, you need some fun in your life. All you do is eat, sleep, study, and work."

"And sneaking into a movie is fun?"

I grinned and said, "yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's crazy and outrages."

"I don't know about this..."

I nodded and finally gave in.

"Okay if you don't want to sneak in then we don't have to. What movie do you want to see?"

"Do you enjoy _The Hunger Games_? I've been wanting to see Mockingjay since it came out, but never had the time."

"Two tickets for Mockingjay it is."

I started walking up to the ticket booth, but she stopped me. I looked at her and she bite her lip.

"Um maybe we could sneak in just this one time."

I grinned and lead the way. We snuck in the side door and found our way to the theater. We sat in the back of the theater. Spencer's eyes were glued to the screen, but my eyes were on her. How is it that i'm more intrigued by her than the movie playing right in front of me on the big screen. Spencer caught me looking and glanced over at me. I quickly looked away. This happened a couple more times and each time she would smile and look away.

"You know the movie is up there?" She said.

"Yes I know what direction the movie is in."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I can't help it. You know my teachers in elementary school used to say I had a staring problem. I get distracted by beautiful things."

She giggled. "Wow. Do you know what you just said to me?"

"Yes, and it was lame and I know that.

She laughed. "It was really lame.

I adjusted myself in my seat.

"So is this more fun or less fun than going to a museum?"

She laughed and said, "I think more fun. Hanging out with a friend is usually more fun than a stupid date."

"Wow, you really don't like going on date."

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just ever since I was little I've had a dream idea of what my first date would be like. And i'm not sharing, because believe me it's really stupid."

"Oh come on just tell me what it is."

"Okay," She sighed. "I pictured a moonlight picnic by the lake with a million stars shinning up in the sky. There's a blanket on the ground and i'm surrounded by two dozen vanilla scented candles."

"Wow," I chuckled. "That is lame."

She laughed and said, "Shut up. By the way I can't believe I finally got a little piece of your back story out of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that I don't know that much about you."

I took a deep breath and looked up at the screen.

"Well like I said before I grew up in Miami with my mom and dad. When I was in elementary school I would get bullied by these two guys named Flin and Brick. I would call them Flip and Dick."

She laughed and allowed me to go on.

"Anyway. Those guys would beat the crap out of me almost everyday. I can still feel the sand in my hair after they tried to bury me in the sandbox."

Spencer gasped.

"Oh no you poor thing."

"That's not the worst thing they've done. In fourth grade we went on a class camping trip and while I was taking a shower they stole my clothes. I had to walk back to my tent in just a towel that was only big enough to cover my front. Everyone in my class saw my butt while I was walking. Everyone called me T-butt."

"Oh no."

I smiled. "That's okay I got them back. The next night I went into their tent while they were sleeping and shaved their heads. The next morning everyone called them melon heads."

Spencer laughed, "haha good those melon heads."

"When I was nine I stole a lollipop from a gas station."

"You stole a lollipop from a gas station?"

I ginned and looked down. "Yeah."

"You little rebel," she teased.

"What you haven't done anything bad before?"

"I let you sneak me into this movie."

"That doesn't count that was a team effort."

"Then I guess I haven't done anything."

"Oh come on. I don't believe that."

"It's true. I'm sorry if I haven't lived an adventurous like you have."

"You're a girl of many mysteries. I can tell that just by looking at you. Try to dig down dip into your childhood and give me something."

She twisted her lip as she thought of something. Then she laughed to herself.

"Okay actually I do have something." She sat up in her seat and cleared her throat. "One time when I was ten, my grandmother offered me $200 dollars to shave my dad's sideburns in his sleep. He had a scare really close to his ear for the longest time."

I laughed. "Wait you actually did it?"

"I was ten that was like a million dollars back then!" She giggled and said, "I'd do it again."

We both laughed for a long time. Then we ended up staring at each other. Once we realized that we were just sitting there looking at each other, we awkwardly looked away.

"So where's your dad now?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. Then she played with the little button on her shirt for a long time.

"That's enough about me for right now."

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

She looked down at her button and sniffled. Maybe I shouldn't have asked about her dad. Now she's upset. I thought of something that might make her a little better or to at least know that she's not the only one with family secrets.

"My mom died when I was eleven."

She snapped her head up in my direction. Her eyes narrowed and her forehead wrinkled with concern. I looked at her as I spoke.

"She died in some accident. My mother was a nurse at this mental hospital in Miami. I don't know the whole story, but some patient got loose and started a fire. My mother was working at the time, but she wasn't supposed to me. She was supposed to be off that day. The nurses said she got out alive, but there was a patient trapped inside. My mother being the saint woman that she was couldn't wait for the firemen to show up. She ran inside to save the patient. Everyone waited and waited until finally this small figure came out. The patient came out alive, but my mother."

I just shook my head and stopped there. Spencer's face turned into a sad frown.

"Aw Toby i'm so sorry."

She reached for my hand and surprisingly I didn't pull away. Instead I responded by lacing our fingers together. She looked at me while giving my hand a light squeeze. I responded by giving her a half smile.

When the movie ended the two of us walked out hand in hand. While we were walking out the door we saw some familiar people coming our way.

"Well aren't you two the perfect couple."

Caleb came walking over to us with Hanna strapped to his arm. I swear she's always like stapled to him when they're together. Caleb was wearing dark jeans and a brown t-shirt with a faded color hoodie. Hanna was beside him wearing some green colored pants, a white shirt, and a green jacket. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and she had a white purse hanging from her other arm.

"Did you say happy couple?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hanna said.

"Oh we're not..." Spencer started to say while holding up her hand.

She paused once she realized she didn't just lift up her own hand. I looked at our hands and noticed them laced together pretty tightly. We glanced at each other then quickly let go and took a couple steps back.

"We're not together," Spencer finished.

"I mean we're here together," I said.

"Right," Spencer added.

"But WE'RE not together."

Hanna and Caleb glanced at each other then back at us.

"Why were you guys holding hands?" Hanna asked.

"Reflects," I said.

"Yeah, Toby got scared while watching the movie, so he grabbed my hand and I guess he forgot to let go."

"Yeah... Hey!"

"Okay," Caleb stopped us. "You're not together. we get it."

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked.

"We just saw Into The Woods," Hanna said.

"How was it?"

"Horrible," they both said.

"The whole thing was stupid," Hanna said.

"The plot lines were all over the place," Caleb said.

"It was like Rosewood Day's production of _The Wizard Of Oz _meets _Red Ridding Hood_," Hanna added.

"Oh that bad huh?" Spencer said.

"What did you guys see?" Caleb asked.

"Mockingjay."

"Ugh Caleb I knew we should have gone to see that instead."

"The movie was great," I said. "Some people talked. Stuff got blown up. People got scared. More stuff got blown up. The ending really had everyone all choked up."

"Stop!" Hanna shouted, while covering her ears. "I haven't seen the movie or finished the book yet, so don't tell me!"

Spencer made a face.

"I didn't know you're reading the books."

"I'm not, because I didn't want to spoil the movie."

"Oh Hanna," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"It''s a cold night, did you two walk here?" Caleb asked.

"No," Spencer said. "My cars down the sidewalk a few ways."

"Oh crap!" Hanna shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I dropped my earring. Spencer come help me look."

"But...Okay!"

Hanna was tugging Spencer away before she could finish her sentence. Caleb and I stood there for a few minutes awkwardly. I took a step back and put my hands on my pockets.

"So," Caleb started. "Do you like Spencer yet?"

"What!?"

My eyes shot open and my whole body went numb. Why would he ask such a question? Where did he get that idea from?

"I mean do you like her?" He asked. "Is she a good friend?"

"Oh. Yeah, she's been very nice."

"That's good. I'm glad to know you've taken a liking to someone in this town."

I smiled to myself.

"Yeah well Spencer s-she's different. She's not like any other girl I've ever met and I-I. I know what you're doing!"

Caleb looked confused.

"What?"

"You're trying to get me to admit that I like Spencer."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are and just so you know I don't even like her like that?"

"Like her like what?"

"You know what."

"Like what?"

"Liking her like that."

"So you do like her like that?"

"Yes... Wait! No!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't like her like you think I like her. I don't like her like her. I just like her."

Caleb nodded. "Oh so you like her."

"Yes. Wait! Dammit!"

Caleb slapped a hand over his chest and started laughing.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Dude I knew what you meant the first time. You just like Spencer as a friend."

"I found it!" Hanna called out.

"Great," I said sound annoyed.

Spencer looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine. Can we just go now. Please."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah lets go."

* * *

><p><em>I tossed and turned. Maybe hitting my pillow a few times will help me sleep. Nope. I'm still lying here awake. This couch suddenly feels uncomfortable to me right now. It felt fine the other night. I turned over to lie on my back. "Ergh." I groaned and slammed my hands down on the couch. Still can't sleep. <em>

_I got up from the couch a looked around the room. The place is dark. The only light I can see is the digits on the clock on the kitchen stove. Maybe if I drink some water that will help me get some sleep. I stretched out my arms then got off the couch. While I was drinking my water I heard a door open from down the hall. Then the sound of soft foot prints. I turned around and saw Spencer walking into the kitchen whipping the sleepiness out of her eyes. Her face scrunched up with confusion when she saw me._

_"Toby?"_

_"Uh sorry I was just getting some water. Did I wake you?"_

_"No. No. I just came out here."_

_"Did you want some water too?"_

_"Yeah thanks."_

_I made a face when she just took my half empty cup and started drinking out of it. Before I could say anything my eyes scanned over her body. She's wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and white sleep shorts that shows off her mile long legs. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. Man she looks hot right now. Sexy. _

_She finished off the water then set the cup on the counter making a loud thud sound. Then she turned to look at me. I don't know if my eyes are mistaking me, but I swear she's looking at me in a different way. She played with the strap on her tank top._

_"Do you think it's hot in here?" She asked._

_"What?"_

_She started waving her hand around to fan herself._

_"I think it's hot in here."_

_My eyes watched her as she moved her hands down her body to touch the end of her tank top. Then she slowly pulled the tank top up over her head and tossed it on the ground somewhere. I gulped loudly when I saw her standing there in just those shorts and a black lace bra. She didn't stop there. Her hands traveled down to her waist where her shorts are. She slowly pulled them down her long skinny legs and allowed them to plop down on the floor. Oh god now she's standing there in nothing but her bra and panties. Why is she doing this? And why am I finding this enjoyable? Stop looking at her you perv. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_She came over to me and stared rubbing her hands up and down my chest. I had a shirt on, but it wasn't buttoned up. She slide her hands passed the material and touched my bare chest. I found her touch rather comforting. _

_"Aren't you hot?" She asked._

_She pushed the sleeves off my shoulders and left my shirt hanging on my arms. Is she really trying to undress me in her own apartment. Here she is looking sexy as hell standing right in front of me trying to undress me. Man, am I in heaven?_

_"Are you sure you're not hot?"_

_Her hands rubbed back up to my shoulders. Once again I gulped loudly._

_"I-I am now."_

_"What do you say we really spice things up in here?"_

_Before I could say anything I felt her soft pink lips press against my bare shoulder. She kissed the same spot again then moved her lips slowly to the crock of my neck. Why am I not stopping her? Because this feels so good. I couldn't hold back the moan when she reached my good spot on the side of my neck. This should not be happening, but I don't have the will power to stop her._

_When she bit the side of my neck that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her gently and turned her, so she was right in front of me. Then I kissed her on the lips hard. Spencer moaned as I pushed her back against the counter top. My hands ran down her body to hold her waist. I've never kissed anybody like this before. Actually I've never kissed anyone. I removed my lips from hers and started planting a line down her neck with my lips. Similar to the way she kissed my neck earlier. _

_My hands circle around her back and I pulled her body closer to mine. Her heart was racing I could feel it against my chest. My hands started to fumble with the clasp on her bra. Before I could do anything I heard a loud noise and jumped away._

I jolted awake and started scanning my eyes around the room. Where am I? As I looked around I realized that I was back on the couch. I've just woken up. My whole body is shaking and sweat is dropping from everywhere. If that's not enough to freak me out I can feel a tight bulge in my pants. _Oh no, _I thought.

I just had a fantasy about Spencer. It started with her stripping for me in the kitchen. I looked in the kitchen then down the hall to her room. Spencer's not in the kitchen and her bedroom door is closed. I took a deep breath as I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

_Well aren't you two a perfect couple_

I could hear Hanna's voice echoing in the back of my mind. It's working it's way out to the front of my brain. I groaned and buried my face in my hands pinching myself hard.

_Do you like Spencer yet?_

There goes the voices again. God, I can't deal with this. What the hell is going on here? I've been wasting all this time with some girl. I could have used that time to find extra work to earn some hard money. I should have been out of this town a week ago. Spencer is holding me back and I can't keep letting that happen. I've got to get out of here.

**Sorry it took so long getting this chapter posted, but it's here now. I hope you enjoyed this one. The next couple chapters will be hard for Spencer and Toby. Now that Toby realizes what he's been doing he will start working hard to move on. **

**Answer this question in the reviews: What do you think is going on in Toby's mind?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spencer's POV**

The next morning I woke up to a stream of light shinning into my bedroom. I turned over from my side, so I was lying on my back. For a moment I just stayed there staring up at the ceiling. I can't stop thinking about last night. Last night turned out to be really fun. Even though all I did was go see a movie with Toby. It was fun, because for the first time I actually felt like I had somebody to talk to. I know that I can talk to my friends about anything, but it's different with Toby. It feels different with him.

I wanted to stay in bed all day, but I knew I had to get up. I climb out of bed and head for the shower. After my shower, I got dressed in a white and black dress with a black sweater and a gold belt. I had my hair wavy and had half of it clipped together in the back. Once I was happy with my appearance I walked out of my room. My black boots knock on the hardwood floor with every step I took.

When I walked into the living room I noticed the couch was empty. All the blankets were folded up nicely and the pillows were stacked on top of them. Toby's gone. He left. Why did he leave? Maybe he had to be at work early. I walked into the kitchen and found no sign of Toby being here. He didn't leave a note and there are no dishes in the sink. None of the coffee cups have been used.

I fixed myself some toast for breakfast and a cup of coffee. Then I had one cup of coffee to go. On my way to school I couldn't shake the feeling that Toby is gone. He left this morning. I don't know where he went. I need to stop over reacting about this. Maybe he really did have to go to work early. I'll probably see him at the diner tonight anyway.

I turned into the school parking lot and found a parking space. I shot off the engine then sat there for a few minutes. I'm about to go into that building and listen to more of everyone's hateful words. The sooner graduation comes the better. I grab my bag from the passengers seat and hop out of the car. As I was walking in people kept pointing and looking at me. That doesn't bother me anymore people always do that.

These two guys stopped me in the middle of the hallway. One of the guys was tall with saggy blonde hair. The guys next to him was slightly shorter with short shaggy brown hair. Both of them were wearing Rosewood jackets. The brown haired boy spoke up first.

"Hey Spencer I hear you're having some money trouble. If you're really desperate for money I pay you 30 dollars to go out with me."

Spencer's face scrunched up in confusion. The blonde one spoke up next this time.

"I'll give you 50 if you go all the way with me."

The two boys laughed then continued walking down the hall. I could feel the blood in my veins running cold. Oh no. Not another rumor. No. No. No. The whole school knows about Alison paying me to go out with Andrew. Alison told me she'd get me back for not agreeing to go out with Andrew again and this is her doing it.

I tried to contain myself as I walked passed everyone saying hurtful words to me. My friends were standing at my locker waiting for me. All four of them looked worried about me. I tried my best to smile, but failed.

"We just heard what Alison said about you," Emily said. "We're so sorry."

"Alison will pay for spreading more lies about you," Hanna said.

I shook my head as a tear ran down my cheek.

"I can't fight this one, because it's true."

"What's true?" Aria asked.

"Alison paid me to go out with Andrew."

"Yeah we know that Spence. Alison made you. She forced you into a corner," Aria said.

"She knows how much you need money and she knew you would go for the bate," Hanna added.

I ran a hand down my tear stand face.

"Oh my god, this is horrible. I can't believe everyone found out."

"Yeah first people thought you slept with the whole school last year and that's still being carried on this year. Now people thinking you're willing to go out with anyone for money," Emily said.

"At least that's better than everyone thinking you paid Andrew."

"Hanna!" Aria and Emily shouted.

"Oh god Toby!" I shouted, once I realized something.

"What?" The three girls said.

"Alison knows I ran off with Toby. God, she probably told everyone I made a double deal."

"You didn't pay Toby to do anything," Hanna said. "If anything he saved your ass for dying of boardem."

A group of boys laughed while walking passed my locker. One of the boys stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Spencer how about 10 for 50 huh? Ten dates for fifty dollars."

"Who lite the fuse in your tampon John!?" Hanna snapped back.

Their laughter died down a little as they made there way down the hall. The rest of the girls stood back in amusement by Hanna's comeback. Once the boys were gone, Spencer turned to Hanna.

"Fuse in your tampon?"

Hanna shrugged, "It seemed like something snappy to say."

"But they're boys," Aria said.

Hanna smirked, "Oh everybody knows Johnny sticks tampons up his butt to see what it feels like."

The girls laughed and said, "Oh Hanna." Then the four girls went on to class.

* * *

><p>Work that night was tough for me. People from school would come in and mock me. A group of boys left a pretty good tip, but made some harsh remarks about me doing dirty deeds for them. I rolled my eyes and told them to go stuff their moms. They said more hurtful words then left. To make matters worse, Toby did not come in. I don't know why, but I felt like I really needed him here. I could really use him right now to make me feel better. If he was here right now he would have put those guys in there place.<p>

"Hey Spencer," A boy at table five called me over.

"What do you want?"

"I heard what everyone's saying to you and it sucks. I'm really sorry people can't be more considerate about this."

"Thanks." I said.

The guys sincere smile turned into a cocky smirk.

"So instead of 50 dollars for a date, how about I pay you 80 dollars just to skip dinner and go straight for dessert?"

I put my hand on my hip and frowned.

"If I throw a stick, would you leave?"

"Why would I leave?" The guy asked.

"Because all dogs chase sticks."

"Spencer!" Mary shouted. Mary came over to my side. "That is no way to talk to a customer."

"Yeah Spencer," the guy said. "That's no way to talk to your CUSTOMER."

I felt the sting of tears pricking the corner of my eyes. I told Mary I needed a break, then ran into the back room. The guy got up and left. Mary came back to check on me. She found me in the back sitting on top of a closed box of ketchup, holding me hand over my mouth as I tried to hold back the tears. Mary crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"You going to tell me what all that was about?"

"It's just another stupid rumor about me. I'm fine."

"Honey, look at yourself." "You're crying in the back room while sitting on top of a crate of ketchup and I don't think it's just the onions."

"I made a stupid deal with someone and it blew up in my face. It's horrible, because I can't argue with anyone about it. Before I could fight them on what people were saying, but this time it's true. I'm a horrible person."

"Spencer, honey." Mary sat down across from her. "You are many things. You're smart, stubborn, a total sass queen, a hella good worker. You can be rude and you get on my nervous sometimes. But listen here baby girl, you are many things, but a horrible person is not one of them."

I sniffled and whipped the tears off my face.

"Thanks Mary."

"I don't normally do this, but i'm going to let you head home early."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, i'm closing early tonight anyway. It's me and my husbands 31st anniversary tonight."

"Really your 31st? I didn't know you were married, Mary."

"Yeah well, we learn things about each other everyday." She patted my shoulder. "Now get on home before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am."

I sniffled as I got up from my spot. When I got home, my apartment was once again empty. Toby still isn't here. I guess he really is gone. I wonder where he went.

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's POV<strong>

I finished off my last cup of coffee then stood up from the table. Once I was finished, I set it in the sink, then walked over to the counter.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Anytime," Caleb said.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

Toby still wasn't back in the apartment the next morning. Hanna actually texted me and told me Toby is staying at Caleb's. Why is he staying there? I decided to go confront him at work today. Maybe I can get him to calmly explain to me why he left without telling me.

Toby's outside giving orders to some his construction crew. Then he walks over to mind the saw that's cutting sheets of wood. I pulled up in my car parking a few spaces away from all the construction. I get out of my car and carefully walk around every ones work to get to Toby. Toby is talking to some guy about the saw sounding weird. Then the guy points behind him.

Toby turns around and rolls his eyes once he see's me. He tries walking away, but I stop him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because i'm working," he snapped.

"Could you at least tell me why you pulled a disappearing act yesterday morning?"

Toby ignored me and went back to work digging up some hole. I'm waiting for an answer, but he won't reply. Getting angry, I turned him to face me.

"Toby!"

"What!?" He yelled.

"Will you stop working for a second and talk to me?"

"I can't stop working. If I stop working my boss will get mad. If my boss gets mad, I won't get paid. If I don't get paid, I won't have money and if I don't have money, I can't get out of this stupid town and get away from you!"

I stood back feeling hurt.

"S-so you're doing all of this to get away from me?"

He stopped digging to look at me.

"I'm not a stay in a one place kind of guy. I've been staying here too long and you are holding me back. Now could you please leave, so I can get back to work."

Toby turned away and went on digging. I stood frozen for a second then turned to walk back to my car. Great. Toby hates me now. He blames me for being stuck here for so long. This is what I get for trying to help people. I always end up getting burned.

* * *

><p>The fallowing day Aria and I, took a walk along the Pine Trail. While we were walking, we could see the construction workers across the way. I glanced across the way and saw Toby. When Toby looked up and saw me, he quickly frowned then looked away. I felt a fraction of my heart shatter.<p>

"What's the deal with you and Toby?" Aria asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you two together or apart? What's going on?"

"We're not together. We're not even friends at this point."

"Why? What's going on?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know. He's different. He's so busy working and he's not talking to me."

"I get that he's busy with his job, but he can't even talk to you for a minute?"

"He says his job right now is to work to get away from me."

"He said that?"

"Basically. He implied it."

"What is his problem?"

"I don't know. He's just ready to get out of this town. He told me he doesn't stay in one place at a time. He say's i'm holding him back from moving on. I don't know. Maybe he's right."

"Woah Spence, slow down. You are not holding him back. He can leave whenever he wants to. If he's been staying here that's his choice, not yours."

"Thanks Aria, but if I was him I would want to get away from me too. Maybe I shouldn't have leaned on him."

"There has to be a reason why he stayed for this long. if what he said is true about coming then going. He stayed for a reason and I think I know why and he's starting to know why too. I know you're going to deny this Spence, but the reason he could be wanting to leave is because he's running from his feelings."

My eyebrows narrowed. "Why would he be running from his feelings?" Then my eyes widen. "Oh Aria. You don't think?"

Aria just simply shrugged and said, "I don't know."

I looked over at Toby and he was busy working. When I looked at him this time I felt different. It's a feeling I've felt before, but only when i'm around him. I'm just starting to notice this feeling. If what Aria is saying is true then Toby wanting to leave makes perfect since.

**End**

** Ah when they start to realize. What did you all think of this chapter? Poor Spencer has to deal with more high school drama. Who else figured Toby would leave? **

**Next chapter Toby will struggle more with his feelings for Spencer. As he starts to realize these new strange feelings he will try even harder to deny it. **

**Question: Do you think Aria is right about why Toby wants to leave all of a sudden?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Toby's POV**

One time when I was seven I pushed a kid off a swing. The kid had been on the swing all day and other people wanted a turn. There were only three swings for the whole first grade class. We only had twenty minutes for play time and I wanted a turn. After the kid was on the swing for fifteen minutes, I pushed him off without a single regret.

When I was eleven, I was coming home from baseball practice and it started raining. My house was a mile away and I needed to get home fast. I ended up stealing Brick's bike. He was so mad when he caught me peddling away, but I didn't care.

When I was fourteen, I robbed a liquor store without any regrets. I ended up getting caught and sent to reform school. While I was there I would get into a lot of fights. There was this one time a boy knocked my tray. It ended with me giving him a broken nose and two broken fingers. Did I care how much pain I caused that guy? No.

When I was fifteen, I was sent to reform school. It was the Forth of July when me and a couple of my friends started shooting off fireworks. We didn't care what we did with those fireworks. Sometimes we would light a firework then throw it up in the air. One of my friends threw a firecracker up in the air and it landed in some kid's tree house. The firework blew up and the whole tree house caught on fire. My friends and I got arrested then shipped off to reform school for a whole year. Neither one of my friends regretted it. We actually joked about it for the longest time. We laughed trying to picture the little boy's face when he saw his tree house.

About five months after I got out of reform school I got arrested again. That time I was sent to jail, which is so much worse than reform school. I was sixteen at the time and I was supposed to be stuck there for four years and seven months. Two years later I found a way to break out and I guess that's how I ended up in Rosewood.

My point of my story is that I've done a lot of things without feeling bad about it. No matter what I would do, I would always get over it. But that didn't happen today.

When I saw that hurt look in Spencer's eyes, I felt something. Pity? Shame? Regret? I don't know. When I saw the look on her face after the way I talked to her, it was like I was hit by something hard. It felt like someone picked up a weight of a hundred pounds and just chucked it right at me. It took everything in me to not go after her. But this is what I need to do. I have to stay away from her. If I stay here, who knows what will happen?

* * *

><p>That afternoon I sighed as I walked up the steps to Caleb's apartment. When I entered, nobody was home. I hung my coat on the rack then shuffled over to the couch. I plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. After taking off my shoes, I got up and walked over to the fridge. Caleb didn't have much food in his fridge. Sighing, I closed the fridge then sat back down on the couch. I picked up the magazine that was on the coffee table and looked at it for a while.<p>

At 5:30, Caleb came home along with Hanna. Hanna was laughing at something Caleb said when they walked through the door. The two stopped when they saw me.

"Hey," Caleb said, while shrugging off his jacket then tossing it on the chair.

"Hi."

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour."

"Hanna and I are going out for dinner, do you want to come?"

"Depends, where are you going?"

Caleb stuttered and looked at Hanna. I rolled my eyes knowing what they're going to say.

"No, thanks," I said.

"Oh come on, don't you want to see Spencer?" He asked. "You haven't seen her for a while and Hanna thought you might want to see her."

"That's a nice thought, but no."

"Come on Toby," Hanna said. "Spencer's had a rough week and she could really use a jerk like you to cheer her up."

My head snapped up when she talked about Spencer having a bad week. No. I can't let them know I care. If I care then I'll never get out of here. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Fine."

The three of us went out to Hanna's car and went on our way to the diner. I figured I can go, but I don't have to talk to Spencer. When we got there, we sat at a table in the back. Caleb and Hanna sat on one side of the table, me on the other side. The place feels warmer than I remember and the table feels kind of sticky. The tables are never sticky. Spencer always does a great job to make sure the tables aren't a mess. Hanna and Caleb were busy looking at the menu, while I searched the room for Spencer. That's weird, I don't see her. A few minutes later a dark skinned woman came over to our table.

She smiled at us and said, "How are you kids doing tonight?"

Hanna smiled back.

"We're doing fine, Mary."

"Well isn't that good to hear?" Mary got out a pen and paper. "Now what can I get you young ones?"

"I'll have a chicken salad with ranch dressing and a side of fries," Hanna said.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich, but go easy on the mayo and I would like extra pickles," Caleb said.

Mary nodded and wrote down their orders. I was busy looking around the room for Spencer. I still don't see her.

"And for your pretty eyes?" The woman asked.

Hanna kicked my leg to snap me out of it. I looked around then at the woman. That's when I realized it's my turn to order.

"Uh turkey burger with cheese. No onions and a side of fries please."

She nodded," Alright. Your orders will be ready soon."

"Mary," Hanna stopped her from walking away. "Where's Spencer?"

Thank god for Hanna asking the question that's been on my mind since we walked through the door. Mary frowned sadly.

"Spencer called in sick."

"Spencer never gets sick," Hanna said.

Mat nodded. "I know. That poor dear. I don't blame her for calling in sick after what happened at the diner the other night."

"What happened?"

I surprised myself when that question came out of my mouth. Mary looked at me.

"A whole bunch of people kept coming in and started harassing her. I've never seen her look so upset in my life."

Mary walked away to get our orders ready. Caleb and Hanna shared a look then engaged in a private conversation. I just sat there staring off into space. People are causing Spencer more trouble. Maybe if I was here last night no one would have messed with her.

Stop it Toby! You don't care about her. You don't care about anyone. For god shakes, you're not even Toby. You are Tobias Cavanaugh. I wanted to bang my fist on the table in frustration. I'm not Toby, I'm Tobias. Tobias doesn't feel a thing, but how does Toby feel? What the hell am I saying? Toby Cane doesn't really exist. Get your head out of the gutter and stop living in a fantasy. Toby Cane is the same person as Tobias Cavanaugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

Drops of rain started falling from the sky as I made my way up the steps to my apartment. I just got back from having dinner with Aria, Emily, and Emily's girlfriend. Dinner started out pretty well, until a couple guys came over to our table and asked if I wanted to do a three sum. Aria dumped the food on her plate all over the guys then the girls got me out of there. Emily just dropped me off, so now here I am.

I sighed and set my keys down on the kitchen counter then ventured over to the couch. My hands are still numb from the cold and i'm extremely tired. After I took my shoes off, I walked into my bathroom. There was a blue long sleeved shirt hanging on the towel rack. It took my a second to realize that shirt belongs to Toby. I took the shirt off the rack and sniffed it. It smells just like him. Shaving cream and fresh cut wood.

I don't no what came over me, but before I could process what was happening, I was already taking off my shirt and pulling his shirt on. Wearing a guys shirt is kind of strange for me. I've listened to girls at school talk about wearing their boyfriends shirts or shirts that belongs to their best guy friend. People say girls often do this as a sign that they miss the guy. I don't miss Toby, I just really like the smell of this shirt. I would be a horrible liar.

The next thing I did was walk back to my room and put on some black sleeping shorts. The shirt was long enough to cover up my shorts. It's almost 10pm and I need to get some sleep. I'm tired, but I don't know if I can sleep. I'm kind of hungry. Maybe eating something will help me get to sleep. I opened the fridge to see what O have. There's not much here. Although I do have a bottle of whisky in the back of my fridge. Hanna bought it for me on my 18th birthday. Actually she stole it from her mothers liquor cabinet.

I'm not the type to drink, but after everything that's been going on I deserve a couple sips. I grabbed the bottle from the fridge, opened up the bottle, and took a big long swig. The alcohol burned going down my throat, but the pain going on in my life is much worse. I took another long swing and started to feel myself letting go. Tonight i'm not going to worry about anything.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter, but just to give you all an image on how Toby and Spencer are handling their little separation. Things are only going to get worse for Spencer and Toby will find it hard to stay away.<strong>

**Please review this chapter thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spencer's POV**

_I moaned as is tongue slipped into my mouth and his arms circled around my body pulling me closer to him. His lips felt warm and soft on mine. His lips taste like mint and the faint taste of coffee. I cupped his face with the palm of my hands trying to bringing him as close to me as humanly possible. Everything about him is intoxicating, but I like the way he makes me feel. My moans increased in volume when he removed his lips from mine. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down my neck. I moaned and buried my face into his shoulder, kissing it softly as a sign of pleasure._

_My mind was getting fuzzy, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the man in front of me. I ran my hands along his back and dug my fingernails into his flesh. He moaned when I placed another soft kiss on his shoulder blade. The next thing I know, he's pulling off my blue tank top then tosses it on my bed behind me. I waited for his lips to connect with mine again, but they didn't._

I gasped as my eyes popped open. My forehead is sweating and my whole body is shaking. My whole body aches and my head feels like it was slammed repeatably against a brick wall. Maybe it was. The sunlight shinning in through the window burned my eyes. I tried my best to hide myself under the blankets. I feel like crap. That's what I get for spending the whole weekend drinking. My whole weekend has been one long blur. I looked at my clock on the side table _8:25 am._ Shit!

I'm late. I kicked the sheets and blankets off me not even bothering to make my bed. I don't have time to take a shower and honestly I don't feel like taking one. Instead of putting on some well put together outfit, I just threw on something random then ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Where's Spencer?" Hanna asked, while searching the halls for her.<p>

"Maybe she's running late," Aria said.

"Spencer's never later."

"Maybe she decided not to come to school today," Emily said.

"She never misses school either," Aria said.

"Are you forgetting last year?" Hanna asked. "Spencer missed two weeks of school, because of stuff like this."

"I hope she's okay. She missed first period."

"Guys here she comes," Emily.

Hanna gasped, "Oh my god."

I shuffled blindly down the hallway. I'm so tired and I can barely keep my eyes open. The lights are too damn bright. I had sunglasses on, but that didn't help much. My head was pounding with ever step I took. Everyone around me stared at me and whispered things. Not very nice things either. My friends were standing together down the hall. I looked up and saw them staring at me with worried expression. I sniffled and continued walking over to them.

"Hi, Spencer," Emily said.

"Hi," I sniffled.

"What's wrong with you?" Hanna asked. "You look like you crashed into a garbage truck on your way in."

"What you never seen a girl in sweat pants , with a blue hoodie, and a grey beanie before!?" I snapped.

"Not you," she said.

Aria shook her head and looked at me. "Were you up drinking again last night?"

"I had a few glasses of vodka."

"How many's a few?" She asked.

"Three quarters of the bottle."

"Aw Spence," Emily said.

"Don't talk so loud!" I snapped.

"Spencer, this drinking has got to stop," Aria said.

"I just drank over the weekend. I'm over it."

"This could turn into a drinking problem if you're not careful," Emily said.

I rolled my eyes, "i'm not going to develop a drinking problem, I'm not Jason."

"What's wrong with you?" Hanna asked.

"Everyone is giving me a hard time!" I exclaimed. "That's what's wrong!"

"People have given you a hard time before and you never drank in the past," Aria said.

"Is this about Toby?" Hanna asked.

"No!" I yelled rather loudly. I sighed and lowered my voice. "Can you guys please forget it?"

The girls and I continued walking down the hall. We made small talk about other non important things that are going on. When we reached my locker, the girls are froze and stared at something. I turned my head and finally saw what caused their jaws to drop. There was a poster like note on my locker with really inappropriate stuff written. Somebody made a fake business add about me then tapped it to my locker for everyone to see. The stuff that is written on it is horrible.

_**Pay To Get Laid!**_

**$20 for making out**

**$40 for strip tease**

**$60 for handjobs**

**$80 for Bjs**

**$100 All The Way**

My eyes filled with tears while reading it. I cupped a hand over my mouth to hold back a sob. Emily put a comforting hand on my shoulder and Aria went over to tare down the poster. Hanna started screaming at everyone and asking who was responsible for this. I couldn't hear a word she was saying. My mind was feeling dizzy and my vision was blurred with tears.

A guy came by me and said, "How much for you to drop dead?"

That was it. I pulled away from Emily's touch then rushed back down the hallway. Aria and Emily called after me, but I ignored them. I almost didn't hear the echoed slap from Hanna when she slapped the guy. My mind was foggy and everyone around me was pointing and laughing like maniacs. The hot trail of tears keep coming down my face. As I walked through the crowed, some people would throw stuff at me as I walked by. A couple girls threw condoms at me and said stuff like _slut, skank, whore, hoe, etc. _

I was a complete mess by the time I reached my car. My cheeks were stand with tears and my eyes were pink with dark circles underneath them. Partly because i'm suffering from a horrible hangover. The tears kept coming the whole way home.

I bursted through the door making huge sobbing noises. My fingers ran frantically through my hair as I started pacing back and fourth in my apartment. Why is this happening to me? My throat was burning from sobbing so hard. Eventually my cries did settle down. I whipped the tears off my face then turned to look at myself in the mirror. As soon as I looked at myself, I could feel the sting of tears coming back again. Not being able to deal with the pain any longer, I stomped over to the kitchen and pulled out a stake knife from the drawer.

I held the knife to my wrist and sliced a diagonal line along my wrist. Pretty soon the feeling of warm blood tricked down my arm, leaving red spots on the hardwood floor. A single sob escaped my mouth. I moved the knife an inch away from my last cut and was ready to add another, that was until the door opened and Hanna was standing there in the door way.

Her face went pale at what she saw. She looked at me and I looked down in shame. Dropping the knife on to the floor, I started crying again. Hanna walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hanna I... It was an accident..."

"Shush," She stopped me. "You don't have to explain anything."

We stood there in silence while she held me. She held me for a little longer then rubbed my back gently. She pulled away from the hug and rested her hands on my shoulders. Using her left him she whipped the tears off my face.

"Spencer why don't you come with me, so we can talk?"

I sniffled and nodded my head. Hanna nodded in reply. She grabbed some paper towels from the rack and told me to hold it against my cut. I did as I was told. Then she wrapped her arm around me and started leading me out to her car.

We drove to Caleb's house for some reason. She told me it was because she and Caleb had plans, so she brought me along to. Caleb came home at 4 then went back out to get something for dinner later. I told them I would stay until he got back. They both assured me that it was okay for me to stay, but I decided it would be better if I left. In the meantime, Hanna and I sat on the couch talking. I knew I would have to tell her about cutting.

"I know it was wrong for me to do Hanna, you don't have to say it. I'm not going to do it again. This was just a one time thing?"

"You mean like drinking?" She questioned. "You said that Saturday then came to school with a hang over this morning."

"You know i'm not a big drinker Han."

"Why would you cut yourself?"

"I'll admit, that's not the first time. Remember when I was gone for two weeks last year?" Hanna nodded. "Well it was because last year after that rumor was said about me was so upset and depressed that I-I started cutting. My mom found out then sent me to a rehab center."

"You were in rehab!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Yeah and she found an open bottle of her pain pills in my room and five of the tablets were missing. I took a couple. When my mom asked me about them, I told her I thought they'd help take the pain away, but I knew better and so did she. After that she sent me to rehab for 9 days."

"Aw Spence, you tried to kill yourself?"

Hanna's eyes clouded with tears. I nodded slowly. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Spence, don't ever do that again. You have people here who love you. Aria, Emily, and I we don't just need you here we want you here. We love you."

I hugged her back and said, "I love you guys too."

"If you ever kill yourself, I'll kill you."

I laughed a little and said, "Okay, I'll try to remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's POV<strong>

Another long hard day of work is over. My boss just handed me another paycheck. I'm earning a pretty good amount of money, but I still don't have enough to start a life away from _her._ Um I meant here. Maybe I should start looking at buying a truck, so I don't have to walk home everyday. It's not too far. The distance is about five miles. It would be nice to have my own set of wheels. I sighed in relief when I reached the steps to Caleb's apartment. Since I got paid today, I can pay him for rent. I walked up the stone hard steps and took out the spare key he gave me. The door was already unlocked. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. A piece of my heart shattered the moment I entered the room.

Spencer was sitting on the couch leaning her head on Hanna's shoulder while she cried. She looked different. She's wearing a baggy yellow top with black yoga pants, a blue bath rob and her hair is up in a messy bun. I'm guessing she's not wearing makeup either. The door closing behind them startled the girls a little as they jumped away. Spencer looked up and quickly whipped the remaining tears off her face. It's too late, I know she's been crying. Hanna stood up from the couch.

"Oh hey Toby, i didn't expect you home so early."

"We finished our assignment for the day, so my boss sent me home."

Hanna nodded and smiled politely. Spencer adjusted herself on the couch so she was hiding behind Hanna. She's still trying to contain herself. I noticed a bandage wrapped around her wrist and tried not to look concerned.

"Okay!" Hanna clapped her hands together. "Spencer i'm going to go get you some water. I think you should hydrate after crying for so long."

Hanna started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

I was surprised at how raspy and soft her voice was. Hanna turned to look at Spencer.

"Out to my car."

Spencer made a face, "You're going out to your car to get water?"

Hanna smiled innocently. "Yeah I keep bottles in there."

Hanna walked out without saying another word. After the door shut I stared down at the floor for a few minutes. I can't look at her. If I look at her I might do something stupid like hug her, comfort her, or something even more stupid like kiss her. Wait what? I hate seeing her upset. For some reason seeing her cry kills me inside. The shifting sound of the couch made me look up. Spencer was now standing up and started collecting her stuff.

"You don't have to worry, I'm leaving," she mumbled, while collecting her things.

"You don't have to leave," my voice came out scratchy.

She looked up at me and nodded, "Yes I do."

"I'm not going to stay out here."

"No, it's fine. I really should be going anyway I have somewhere to be."

"Where?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Work, I have to be at work"

"You still work at the diner?"

"Yes I still work at the diner," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's just I haven't seen you there in the past two days. Where have you been?"

She folded her coat over her arms and said, "none of your business."

"You missed Friday and Saturday," I noted.

"If you must know I was sick on Friday and I don't work on Friday's. I forgive you for not remembering though, because of your small brain and your lack of remembering things."

I frowned and crossed my arms. Spencer stood there with fire in her eyes. She's ready to fight back no matter what I say. _God why is she so beautiful? Even without make up._ Stop it!

"Since when do you call in sick?" I question.

"Once again none of your business."

"You weren't sick on Friday," I said. "You just didn't want anyone to bother you."

Spencer groaned in annoyance. "If you must know I wasn't there on Friday, because I got a new job."

"So you're not going to work at the diner anymore?" I question.

"No, I'm still going to work there on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Then on Saturday and Sunday I work at my other job."

"Which is?"

"I got a job at a pub."

My eyes widen. She's going to work at a pub!? Spencer can't work at a pub. There are a lot of big guys there and she's tiny. A girl her age should not be working in a rough house like that. Those places are filled with thugs. I won't allow her to work at a place like that. But I don't care of course, but uh her friends would.

"You can't work at a pub!" I exclaimed.

"I can and I will," she argued.

"Those places are filled with thugs!"

"So what? I've seen thugs come into the diner lots of times."

"It's not the same! Trust me Spencer, you do not want to be around those people."

"How do you know?"

"Because I... uh I just know."

"I'm getting really tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. This is for my mother dammit. Now i'm taking the job, so deal with it."

"Fine!" I shouted. "Take the job! I don't care."

"Good!" She shouted.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Spencer stomped over to the door and walked out slamming the door behind her. The moment she was gone I felt myself soften. I sat down on the couch to think for a minute. She's going to get herself hurt. I shook my head there is no way I'm letting her work there.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to be honest, writing this chapter made me cry a little, did anyone else tear up? Anybody need a tissue? No. Every ones good? Okay.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter someone makes an unwanted appearance and will cause some trouble. Also Spencer's first day at her new job.**

**two questions: Who do you think put that poster on Spencer's locker. How long can Toby keep up his stone cold act?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hanna's POV**

"You warm enough?" Caleb asked, while closing his arms around me.

"Yeah."

For a moment we just sat there on his couch staring off into the fireplace. My mind kept going back to what Spencer told me. I'm worried about her. She committed self harm. I always thought Spencer was stronger than that. Now I know that even the strongest people can break. Caleb must have sensed my distress. He nudged the side of my head with his nose.

"Something on your mind?"

I shook my head.

"I'm just thinking about Spencer."

"Yeah I know. The things that she's going through is just horrible. People are really giving her a hard time."

"It's not just people giving her a hard time."

He looks at me. "What do you mean?"

I sat up on the couch to look at him. "I just happen to know that Spencer is also giving herself a hard time. It's really scaring me what she's been going to herself."

Caleb reached out to touch my arm. "What is she doing?"

"Spencer is getting out of control. For the past week she's been drinking until she passes out and earlier this week I walked in on her slicing open her own wrist."

That alarmed Caleb. He sat up and scooted closer to me.

"Spencer's cutting herself?"

"She told me it was one time and she wouldn't do it again. Then she told me that she had a problem with self harm last year. Her mother sent her to rehab after she caught Spencer with a half empty pill bottle."

"Oh my god."

"I don't know how long she's been drinking, but things could get worse if we don't do something about it. Seeing Spencer like this," I shook my head and continued. "It makes me think of myself."

Caleb looked at me with concern. He rested the palm of his right hand on my back.

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "Freshmen year I was going through a really tough time. All of my friends were too busy to notice that something was wrong. This was around the time my parents split up. Usually when i'm going through a hard time I eat. And I don't mean just a little snack. I eat a lot.

_Fifteen old me sat on top of the stairs listening to my parents argue. They've been arguing pretty much all my life, but over the summer it got much worse. My dad cheated on my mom and now they're having a big blow out. This whole thing is really booming me out. Whenever i'm upset I would eat a bunch of junk food. I guess that's how I got so fat. Over the summer instead of spending time with my friends, I went to fat camp for six weeks. _

_"I can't do this anymore Ashley!" Tom shouted._

_"Do what?"_

_"This!" He said while gesturing between the two of them._

_"Fine then you can leave!"_

_"Fine with me!"_

_Tom stomped out the door slamming the door behind him making the whole house shake. Hanna buried her face into the wall as the tears kept coming. I finally rose from my spot on the stairs and walked back to my room shutting the door behind me. My face was covered with tears and my eyes are pink from crying. I sniffled and sat at the edge of my bed. _

_I opened up the cabinet by my bed and dug out the jumbo bag of chips and the package of cookies that I've hidden in there. I sat back on my bed and started eating everything. An hour past and I woke up sprawled out on my bed with empty packages of food lying everywhere. My hair is a total mess and my make up is all over the place. _

_I was startled by a gentle knock on my bedroom door. I scrambled out of my bed trying to hide all the wrappers before whoever knocked came in. It was too late. Whoever was out there could not wait any longer. I looked up and saw Alison standing outside my doorway looking stunned. Feeling ashamed of myself I started crying. Alison looked at me sadly and brought me in for a hug._

_She patted my hair and said, "poor Hanna." Alison pulled me away to whip the tears off my face. "You don't have to feel this way. I can show you how to get rid of it."_

Caleb held me tight in his arms with his lips pressed against my forehead. I've never told anyone that, but telling Caleb made me feel better. I promised myself that I would never turn back to that. In the past I did so much self harm to myself. Knowing what Spencer is doing to herself worries me. I know how hard it can be to stop. I've been there.

"Hanna I just want you to know that you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're perfect the way you I. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to own my heart. I love you Hanna and that is never going to change."

A single tear fell down my face. I kissed him softly on the lips then leaned our foreheads together.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's POV<strong>

Another long week at work has gone by. I'm two hundred dollars away from being able to afford a truck. When I walked into the apartment, Caleb was sitting at the kitchen counter working on his computer. Hanna was sitting on the couch with the other girls including Spencer. Every time I see her I get this weird feeling in my heart.

"Hey Toby," Caleb greeted.

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"It was fine, we're almost done with the frame."

"That's great."

Caleb stood up then walked into the kitchen to get another soda from the fridge. Spencer glanced up at me and caught my eye. We stared at each other for a brief second. It was her who broke our gaze. I sighed and turned my head away from her.

"I'm sorry ladies," Spencer said. "But I have to get to work."

"Spence you're not seriously going to your new job right now are you?" Hanna asked.

"Yes I am and don't worry I'll be fine"

I faced the counter so she wouldn't see my expression. Spencer still hasn't changed her mind about working at a pub. She's going to get herself hurt working there. I tried not to look at her as she grabbed her bag then walked out the door.

"Is anyone else like really cautious about Spencer's new job?" Hanna asked the others.

"I am," Emily said.

"Spencer can not work at a pub," Aria said. "There are bad people that go to those places."

"Yeah like biker thieves and drunk rapist," Hanna added.

"Hanna!" They both shouted.

"Hanna do not put that into my head," Emily said.

The whole time the girls kept talking about Spencer's new job, the more I worried. The thought of her working in a place like that around those kinds of people is not a good idea. I know how guys that go into those places think. I shared a cell with those types a guys. They go into bars and pubs to hit on woman. Usually those kind of guys end up rapping girls.

"Which pub is she working at?" Hanna asked.

"The one that's North," Emily said.

"Is Spencer crazy!" Aria exclaimed. "Andrew goes to that place after a decathlon meet. I heard him talking to some of his buddies at school about their big weekend plans."

"If Andrew see's Spencer there he's bound to cause problems," Hanna said.

The whole time I was listening to this I was clenching my fist so tight that my knuckles turned white. It's like Spencer is asking to get herself hurt. She's going to be around that guy. Well that's just it, I won't allow it. Spencer is not going to work at that place not if I have anything to say about it. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack then headed for the door.

"Toby, where are you going?" Hanna asked.

"To tell Spencer to quit her job."

I walked out and slammed the door behind me. The four girls shared a look with one another. Then they got up from the couch and followed me out the door with Caleb trailing behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

Smokey room, dim lights, and slow jazz music playing from the band up on stage. When I first got here the place wasn't too busy, but now that it's getting late people keep coming in. Some people are coming in by the bus load. I'm trying my best to keep up with everything. The men sitting at the counter keep trying to flirt with me. A couple guys tried grabbing me. I tried my best to ignore them and just do my job. This job is going to be a nightmare, but I need the money.

"How about another refill baby," a guy with brown hair winked at me, while holding up his glass.

I ignored his comment and poured him another drink. He thanked me by giving me a wink and sending me an air kiss. I rolled my eyes and sighed. If I get fired for punching a jaw, it's not my fault. Whenever I could I would sneak a swig of liquor from a bottle I have hidden under the counter. It's probably not the best for me to be drinking, but this is the only way to loosen up. For a job like this I have to learn to loosen up.

All throughout the night guys would put there hands on me when they got the chance. Some guys I would ignore and continue working and other guys got to know the palm of my hand. I'm tired of letting people mess with me. I was so caught up with my work that I didn't even notice Andrew standing in the corner keeping a close eye on me. He was watching me in a creepy way.

"Hey Spencer," one of my co-workers spoke. "Could you do me a favor and take out the trash?"

"Sure."

Since I've been drinking pretty much all night my mind is a little fuzzy. Everything keeps appearing to me in a blur. I tied up the garbage bag then walked out the back door. Andrew, who has been keeping an eye on me, followed me out the door.

**Toby's POV**

When I showed up the place was packed. I've never seen so many people at a pub before. I scanned the room for Spencer, but I didn't see her. Then I spotted a girl with brown hair with her back turned away from the crowed. She was reaching up the top shelf trying to get down a bottle of liquor. Thinking that it's Spencer I walked over there.

"Spencer."

The girl turned around, but it wasn't Spencer. This girl looked to be about twenty. She smiled at me and leaned across the table.

"Well hello stranger."

"Is Spencer here? She's the new bartender."

The girl sighed, "she just went to take out the trash, but it could be a while. I saw some cute blonde guy follow her. I'm guessing that's her boyfriend."

"What blonde guy?"

"He just walked out a second ago."

I ignored her when she told me not to come behind the counter. Instead of listening to her, I rushed out the back door to find Spencer. After searching around for her, I heard a noise in the distance. I turned around and saw Spencer standing by a dumpster trying to shove off some guy who's trying to put the moves on her. Of course it's Andrew. My face turned red just be seeing him messing with Spencer. I straightened up my jacket then walked over there.

Spencer was just tossing the trash bag in the dumpster when a pair of hands came up to trap her waist. She froze and turned around. It's Andrew. He was standing there with a wicked smirk on his face. Spencer slapped his hands away and stepped away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

Andrew stepped forward. "You're a little drunk right now. Maybe I should get you out of here."

"Don't touch me," she spat.

"Spencer," he sighed. "I think we started off on the wrong foot. Our first date was a bit of a snoozer, I'll admit that. Can't you give me one more chance?"

"The date wasn't real Andrew."

"I know Alison put you up to her, that's why I made the date horrible. This time if we go out for real it could be the best night of your life."

Spencer mumbled a few words and tried to step away from him. She's so dizzy right now. Andrew kept trying to push her. That was until I showed up. I knew what he was planning to go. He wants to get her alone. I walked up to them and pushed Andrew away from her.

"Back off," I hissed.

Andrew looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh it's you again. Nice try buddy, but it's my turn to take her home."

"You need to leave now," I warned.

"You've already got your chance to hit it, now it's my turn."

"You son-of-a-bitch," I hissed.

Andrew tugged on Spencer's arm to pull her closer. Spencer was clearly too drunk to care.

"Let's go back to my place," he said to her.

"No," Spencer mumbled.

I released Spencer from Andrew's hold and pulled her away from him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Andrew shouted.

"What does it look like i'm doing!" I growled. "I'm taking her home, so perverts like you don't mess with her!"

"You can't take her!"

When Andrew tried grabbing Spencer again I turned around and punched him in the face. Andrew fell to the ground. I'm pretty sure I just knocked him out. Oh well.

"Toby!" I heard Caleb shout from across the lot.

Caleb ran over to us with the girls. They all looked at Andrew then at me.

"What did you do?" Emily asked.

"He was trying to take Spencer back to his place, but as you can see she's drunk and has no idea what's going on. Andrew was most likely going to take advantage of her."

"Dammit!" Hanna muttered. "I wanted to be the one to punch him."

"I'm going to take Spencer home," I said.

The girls nodded and stepped aside. I walked over to Spencer who looked like she was about to pass out. There was no way she would be able to walk, so I scooped her up and carried her bridal style. Spencer instantly curled up in my arms and leaned her head on my shoulder.

By the time we got to Spencer's apartment, she was a complete mess. She started giggling like a little school girls and saying random things. I've never seen her like this before, but then again I've only known her for a couple months. She still didn't seem like the kind of girl to drink, but people surprise you. I carried her through the door, down the hall, then laid her down on her bed. When I set her down she started laughing again.

"Wow, that was a great flight."

Spencer rolled over to lie on her back with her arms sprawled out on the bed. I started taking off her shoes and laying them on the floor.

"Get some sleep Spencer," I said.

"I can't I'm drive."

"I think you mean drunk."

She titled her head to look at me.

"What? I'm not drunk." She swatted my hand playfully and laughed. "That's silly."

"I think you had a bit to much to drink tonight."

"You're crazy, I didn't even drink that much." She held up four fingers on her right hand and two on the other. "I only had this many drinks."

I shook my head then sat next to her on the bed. Spencer tried sitting up on the bed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I don't feel so good," she mumbled.

"Well that's what happens when you drink."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled while burying her face into my arm.

For a moment she just sat there with her head on my shoulder. I thought she fell asleep after while. Then she raised her head to look me in the eyes. She looked at me with some many emotions in her eyes. I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Toby," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate me?"

That question took me off guard. Does she really think I hate her? I know I've been giving her the cold shoulder, but that doesn't mean I hate her. Hearing those words come out of her mouth makes me feel guilty for treating her the way I did. If she's wondering how I feel about her i'm wondering about it too. All that I know is that I don't hate her. Quite the opposite of hate.

"I don't hate you," I admitted.

"But you don't care about me."

Her eyes grew sadder as she spoke. All of my life I've never had to depend on anyone for anything. I've never really had much concern for anyone before. Not even my own mother. Actually she was the only person I was ever close to in some ways. I may not have showed it, but I did care about my mom. After she died I've never grown to care about anyone, not even myself. Some how that changed when I met Spencer.

Spencer sat there and waited for my response. By the time I was about to say something, she got up from the bed then ran into the bathroom. I walked in there and found her curled up over the toilet puking her guts out. Her body shook while she emptied the contents in her stomach. I stood behind her and held her hair out of her face.

"Let it out," I said, while rubbing her back soothingly.

Soon enough she finished then sat on the bathroom floor. I got a wet wash cloth and whipped the sides of her mouth. She sniffled and hugged her knees to her chest. After she was all cleaned up, I tossed the damp wash cloth on the counter. When I turned back around Spencer was passed out on the bathroom floor. _Oh Spencer._ I thought to myself. I sat on the floor beside her and started petting her hair. She lifted up her head and laid it on my lap. I rubbed one hand up and down her arm and had my other hand combing through her hair.

Spencer has never looked so small to me before until now. Her she is curled up on the bathroom floor after getting drunk at her job. From what I heard this isn't her first time getting drunk. I know that people have been giving her a real tough time. I can't do this to her. I can't push her away not when so many people are already pushing her to her breaking point. She needs people on her side to help her through this. Right now I feel like I don't have a choice anymore. I have to be here for her.

"I do care about you," I whispered, then kissed the top of her head. "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Opps Tobias be careful your feelings are starting to show.<strong>

**Hopefully this chapter gave you some feels. Next chapter Spencer will be recovering from her hangover and Spencer will tell Toby what's been going on with her lately. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Question: Do you think Toby will stick around? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Spencer's POV**

The world seemed to be spinning back into place when I started to wake. For some reason I felt colder than usual. My head was pounding and for some reason I felt like the room was tilted. My throat was burning from all the drinking and throwing up I did last night. My vision was fuzzy as I opened my eyes and tried to focus them. I looked around the room and saw that I wasn't in my bed. Even more confused I looked around some more. I see tile floor all around me. Am I in the kitchen? No, the tile is wood there. This tile feels more like stone. I turned my head some more and saw a toilet. My back is pressed up against the edge of the bathtub. Then it finally clicked. I'm lying on the floor in my bathroom. I'm still wearing the clothes I had on last night.

I pushed myself to sit up and leaned my back against the bathtub. My mouth taste like vodka and vomit. I made a face and stood up. Bad idea. As soon as I stood up the room started spinning and my head felt teen times worse. I brushed my teeth to try to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. I changed into a long blue sleeved shirt. Then I ventured down the hall to my kitchen. The air felt warm and it smelled like maple. I rubbed my eyes and stopped in the middle of the room. To my surprise Toby was there sitting on my couch reading the newspaper. I'm surprised to see him still here. Once he noticed me, he folded up the paper, set it on the coffee table, and turns to face me.

"Well you look like crap," he said.

I rubbed my head and mumbled, "I feel like it too."

He cocked his head towards the table.

"There's some pancakes and bacon on the table with a glass of water and some aspirin. Don't get too excited I just picked up some frozen pancakes and put them in the microwave."

I look back at the table then I turn back to face him.

"No coffee?"

He chuckled and stood up.

"It's in the coffee pot."

I sat down at the table while he poured my coffee. I wasn't expecting him to be here. I know that he brought me home last night, but I figured he would just drop me off then take off. That's what he always does.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon," he said, while sitting across from me.

"How long was I out?"

"A pretty long time. I got to say, you are quite the drunk."

I gave him a look.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing too bad, but when I was carrying you home you started singing "Chandelier", which I have to say that you're probably the best drunk singer I've ever heard."

I blushed and hid my face in the sleeve of my shirt. That's so embarrassing. Toby noticed my embarrassment and laughed.

"It's not funny," I snapped.

"You're right," He stopped laughing. "It's not funny."

"Did I do anything else?"

"Not really, but you did spend a pretty good part of the night throwing up."

"That explains how I woke up on the bathroom floor."

"Hey, I tried to get you to your room, but when I tried moving you, you bit me."

That made me laugh out loud.

"I did not!"

He laughed.

"You did too!" He held up the back of his hand. "See I have the teeth marks to prove it."

My laughter died down and I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. Everything Is getting way too crazy in my life. I promised my friends that I wouldn't drink anymore. This past week has been nothing, but me getting wasted. My life has taken a downward spiral into a deep pit and I don't know how to get out of it. I feel like I need alcohol to forget everything, but I never forget.

"What are you doing to yourself Spencer?" Toby asked.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"This isn't you. I know I haven't known you that long, but I know that this isn't you. Getting drunk every night until you can't remember your own name. Cutting yourself and working at a pub. That isn't you. You don't live your life on the path to self destruction."

"Actually, Toby, I do."

"Why?" He asked almost sounding sincere. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"It-it's just complicated. You wouldn't understand."

He folded his arms across the table and leaned forward.

"Try me."

I whipped the hair out of my face and sniffled. I can't be telling more of my problems to him. Not when I know he doesn't care. But I feel myself opening up to him anyway.

"Things are just getting really bad right now. Worse than they were last year. This whole Alison making me go out with Andrew thing has ruined everything. People are spreading more rumors than ever and everyone is giving me a hard time. I'm even starting to get harassed at work."

"Is that why you got a new job?"

I shook my head. "No, I just really need money. My mom needs my help and whenever I make money it's never enough."

"Spencer there are better jobs for you than working at a pub."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Maybe you could work at the library or tutor little kids, but don't work at a pub. It's too dangerous for someone like you. Guys were grabbing at you all night messing with you. There are some really dangerous people that go to those places. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know I just do, okay? Just promise me that you won't work there anymore."

"Toby..." I started to protest.

"No, If you continue to work there then I will be there keeping an eye on you and you probably won't like me doing that."

"Alright fine, I won't work there anymore."

He nodded and said, "good."

When I got up, I started to clear off the table, but Toby said he'd do it. I'm wondering why he's being so nice to me. Just earlier this week he was brushing me off like a piece of hair on your shoulder. Now here he is back in my apartment, making me frozen pancakes and bacon, and convincing me to quiet my job that seems dangerous to him. It almost seems like he's being protective over me. Why would he do that? After he washed the dishes, he turned to face me.

"I guess you're going to leave now," I said.

"Nope," he shook his head. "I think i'm going to stick around for a little while."

He walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. I circled around and gave him a look.

"Seriously?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're going through a tough time with drinking and everything. Somebody should be here to keep you from falling off the wagon again. I want to make sure you're okay."

"Wow, that's actually very thoughtful of you. Is something wrong with you?" I teased.

He chuckled, "No, I just really want to make sure you're okay. You need that."

"Thank you," I said more sincerely.

He looked at me for a long time then got off the couch and walked towards me. He reached out for the sleeves of my shirt and tugged on them. I gave him a look to try and figure out what he's doing. Does he want to take my shirt off or something? He looks down at the shirt some more then looks at me.

"Is that my shirt?"

"What?"

He tugged on the sleeves and cracked a little smirk.

"You know that's my shirt right?"

I looked down at the shirt i'm wearing and realized that is it in fact his shirt. I'm wearing his shirt. Well it's not his shirt anymore. I like it and it looks better on me. A small smiled spreads across my face.

"Yeah and you're never getting it back."

His smirk turned into a wide smile.

"Are you telling me that you're stealing my shirt?"

"Hey, you left it here. I assumed you didn't want it anymore. It's been here for ten days and you didn't ask for it, so it's mine now."

"Oh I see, so you're lost and found only lasts for ten days then whatever is left goes to you?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and let go of the sleeves.

"Alright fine. Keep my shirt. You look better in it than I do," He mumbled the last part.

For a moment we just stood there looking at each other. I saw a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. Nobody has ever looked at me the way he's looking at me now. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Now that's just a crazy thought. He probably doesn't even like you. Why on earth would he kiss you? No one would ever want to kiss me. But then again the way he's looking at me right now. I bit my lip and slowly stepped away. He peeled his eyes away from mine and looked at the ground.

"I-I should go get dressed."

He nodded and said, "Okay."

"Okay," I repeated.

When I turned to walk down the hall, I turned around the wrong way and did a straight on face plant in the wall. I stumbled back a little and rubbed my forehead. Toby chuckled from behind me. I turned around to glare at him.

"Shut up."

That just made him laugh harder. I shook my head and walked down the hall, being sure to not run into the wall again. For some reason I feel extremely clumsy around him. First I stared at him with even knowing then I ran into the wall. Get your head out of the clouds Hastings. I sighed then walked into the bathroom.

**Toby's POV**

Once Spencer was out of the room I still found myself smiling. When she was looking at me I felt something. I don't know what, but it was something. I finally admitted to myself last night that I do care about her. I'm wondering if she heard it. I kind of implied it during our conversation from earlier. Thirty minutes later Spencer, came out wearing a white knee length dress with a black belt and a creamy colored sweater. Her hair was down in a wavy mess and her make up isn't as perfect as it always. I'm guessing this is her hungover look, which to be honest, is kind of hot. Spencer walked over to the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"How many cups have you had already?" I asked.

One thing I've learned about her in a sort amount of time is that she's addicted to coffee. In her opinion she can't live without that stuff. Not to mention it's dangerous to be around no-caffeine-Spencer.

"This is only my second cup," she said. "Why are you giving me a limit?"

"I think if ten days is your limit lost and found then you should be limited to four cups a day."

She laughed.

"Four cups a day? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Okay fine, no more than three cups in an hour."

She rolled her eyes and said, "whatever you say Mr. Sassy Pants. Now are you going to tell me my dress is too short?"

"No, but it's kind of low on the top."

She gives me a look and I held my hands up.

"I mean I'm not going to say anything."

She rolls her eyes, "geez Toby, you're acting like a boyfriend."

"No, i'm acting like a guy-friend who just wants to make sure his girl who is a friend stays safe."

"Yeah okay."

Spencer's phone beeped and a photo popped up on her phone. She looks down at her phone and a hurt expression washed over her face. I watched her as her facial expression went from horrified to upset in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" I asked.

She whipped an invisible tear off her face and showed me the picture. It was a photo of her face photo shopped to the body of a naked girl touching herself and the caption read **Spencer Slut Hastings.** This is horrible. Who would send her this? When I looked back up at Spencer, there were tears streaming down her face and her arms where wrapped around herself. She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. I set the phone on the kitchen table then walked over to sit beside her. I laid a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles around her back.

"Don't listen to those people. They're just a bunch of idiots."

She looked up at me with red puffy eyes and sniffled.

"People have been sending me stuff like this for weeks. Ever since Alison started the rumor and the whole thing with Brice. God, how is my fault that he is such a creep?"

"It's not," I assured her. "What people are saying about you is horrible, but it's not true."

"The part about me faking it with Andrew is true."

"You were put up to it."

"That doesn't make it any better!" She shouted.

"Spencer," I said calmly. "Look at me."

Her head was up, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Look at me," I said again.

This time she did. Her brown eyes were over flowing with tears. The sight is truly heart breaking. I tucked the loose strands of her hair back behind her ear.

"Don't let these people get to you. You're not what they say about you. They just like to believe whatever crap people tell them these days. I know it sucks people are treating you this way, but the only way to get over it is if you don't let it bug you. If you respond to it then they win, but if you ignore it they lose. You don't have to let their words hurt you. You have a choice here. You can either shut them out or keep letting them in. You Spencer Hastings are an incredible person."

She sniffled and used her sleeve to clean underneath her nose.

She cracked a little smile and said, "When did you start talking like Dr. Phil?"

I chuckled, "I think after I met you."

Her smile widen as she looked down. I smiled to myself when I noticed her blush. She really is adorable. Not to mention her classy since of humor. Everything about her is just intriguing. I don't know what or why I feel so different when i'm around her, but I think i'm starting to like it. I like the way she can make me feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Keep it up! This chapter had some Spoby fluff. I have something super cute planned for next chapter and I thinkingi'm hoping you guys will like it. A lot of you have been asking and wondering what's going on with Spencer's mother? And the answer to that is coming very soon! Keep reading to find out what's going on, because it's coming. **

**Alaina E: The answer is coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey, can I get a refill?" A man at a table called out.

I rushed over to fill up his coffee cup. The man nodded a thank you then went back to reading his newspaper. I sighed and walked back over to the counter. Work has been going a lot better today than it has been. People still come in to mess with me. School is still hard for me, but I'm learning to not let other students bother me. My friends have been sticking by my side through all of this and I cannot thank them enough. Toby has stuck around too. He's back to sleeping on my couch again. He said he likes my place better because it smells better. I haven't had a drink in seven days. My friends have been keeping a close eye on me to make sure

I haven't had a drink in seven days. My friends have been keeping a close eye on me to make sure I don't do anything stupid and reckless. Especially Toby, he has been working overtime trying to keep an eye on me. Every time I ask him why he's acting this way, he uses the "because I'm a friend looking out for another friend," excuse. Whatever he says that big ole softy.

"How are you feeling Spencer?" Mary asked.

"I'm feeling better Mary, thank you."

"Well, now that you're feeling better I have to say. You went to work at a pub! Girl, what is wrong with you!?"

"I just needed money."

"So get a job a grocery store or something not a pub! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"Yeah, that's what everyone was saying."

"That was a foolish move Spencer."

"I know, but it was only for one night."

"So, it was still foolish."

"Well, I'm not working there anymore. I applied for a job at the children's library and I have an interview as soon as I get off of work."

"Now that's better. Hurry up and get Mr. Winters his fries."

"Yes ma'am."

After work, I came home before Toby. I have to get ready for my interview with the librarian and I can't go there smelling like soggy French fries and onion rings. My interview is in two hours, so I have time to take a shower, get something to eat, and get there on time. After I finished my shower, I changed into a white blouse and a black knee length skirt. Toby was just getting home when I walked out into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said while setting his tool belt on the kitchen chair.

"Hi."

"You look nice."

"Thanks, I have a job interview today."

"Really? For where?"

"For a job at a strip club."

The look on Toby's face was priceless. Spencer laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I have an interview for a job at the children's library."

"Oh, that's great. Do you think you'll get the job?"

"I don't know. I'll call you to let you know how the interview went."

He nodded, "Okay cool."

Spencer finished up the sandwich she made then ran back to her room to put on her leather boots. She grabbed her car keys, yelled "Goodbye," to Toby then ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's POV<strong>

Once Spencer was out the door, I picked up my phone to call Caleb. I'm about to do something that's totally embarrassing, but I don't know what else to do. It took him a while to answer and when he did, he sounded out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Caleb, it's Toby."

"What do you want?" He asked sounding irritable.

"Uh, I have a question for you. Promise not to mock?"

"Shot."

"Okay, when you and Hanna started dating, what did you do to surprise her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you win her over? You probably took her some place special right?"

"Why are you asking me this."

"Just curious."

"Okay, yes I did something special for Hanna. When we're just starting to get to know each other I remember Hanna talking about her favorite things that she likes to do, so I did something special with that information."

"And it worked?"

"Well, we came back to my place afterward, so yeah. Why are you asking me this?"

"I told you I'm curious.

Toby could hear Caleb smiling over the phone.

"Are you planning something for Spencer?"

"No! What? No! Of course not! That's a crazy thing to ask. You know how I feel about the whole dating thing."

"Oh yeah, but maybe Spencer is causing you to feel different."

"This has nothing to do with Spencer."

"Right okay, but just so you know, Spencer's favorite food is lasagna."

"Goodbye Caleb," I said then hung up.

I sighed and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. I know what people most be thinking. "Toby's planning something to win Spencer's heart." No, that is not what I'm doing. Spencer might be getting a new job and I just thought it would be nice to celebrate it. Even if she doesn't get the job, I'll still do something for her. But no matter what we do it's not a date!

After I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich, I took a shower. Then I got started preparing the surprise for Spencer that IS NOT A DATE. It's just going to be two friends spending time together. I spent the whole day preparing for tonight's surprise. Hopefully, Spencer will love it. After I finished cooking I went around town to bu a few things. Then I went to go set it up. Everything seems to look great. Tonight when I bring Spencer here, I'm determined to make it a night she will never forget.

Luckly I got back to Spencer's apartment before Spencer. Otherwise, she would ask me questions about where I've been. A pair of keys jingled in the doorway. Seconds later Spencer came bursting through the door with a wide grin on her face.

"Toby!"

I ran out to greet her, "What?'

"I got the job!"

My face beamed. "You did!?"

"Yes! I went in for the interview and it went very well. It didn't even feel like an interview. It just felt like two people having a causal conversation about books then the next thing I know she's asking me if I can start Monday!"

She threw her arms around me and I hugged her tightly.

"Aw, Spence that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

We held the hug for a long time. Both of us were feeling overjoyed about this news. Spencer finally pulled away from the hug, but kept her arms hanging off my shoulders. My hands were lingering above her waist. She looked at me with the cutest smile I have ever seen. I have to think of something to say before I accidentally kiss her.

"I um, I'm really glad you got the job."

She bit her lip softly and smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, this is going to sound really lame, but you want to do something tonight?"

She removed her arms from around me and shrugged. "Sure, I don't have any other plans. What'd you have in mind?"

I finally let go of her and said, "It's a surprise."

"Are you kidding me? I hate surprises."

"Trust me, you'll like this one. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I trust you."

"Do you trust me enough to let me drive your car?"

Toby drove them to the secret spot. Spencer had no idea where they were going. It was getting dark outside and they are heading in a direction that she's never gone. Right now, they're driving along the woods heading up through a trail.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"You're not driving me in the middle of nowhere so you can murder me then leave are you?"

I laughed and said, "No."

"Can you tell me how much further we have to go? I fee like we've been driving forever."

"We're almost there. I'd say we're about three minutes away."

A few minutes later we did pull up to the spot. I got out of the car first then went to open Spencer's door. Spencer looked around, but there was nothing but trees and the light from the moon shining down on them. She turned around to face him and gave him a look.'

"Is your surprise a nature walk through the woods at night?'

I chuckled and took her hand.

"No, but we do have to walk to get where we're going."

I led her through a small clear path through the woods. Twigs were snapping under our feet as we made our way to our spot. The wind blew softly through the tree tops and owl's cry could be heard in the distance.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to close your eyes for a minute."

She gave me a look but did as she was told. I carefully guided her the rest of the way then stopped. I told her to wait here while I did something. A few seonds later, I came back over to her. I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Spencer slowly fluttered her eyes open and gasped at the sight in front of her. There on the ground I had a flannel red blanket set up and a brown pinic basket sitting on top of it. I lit a whole bunch of candels and had them spread around. Some where sitting on the ground and some where handing from a tree. All of this was set up along the side of a lake where the moon shined down. Spencer placed a hand over her mouth as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Oh my god," she breathed out. She turned to look at me. "Did you do all of this?"

I nodded, "Yes."

She turned back around to look at everything.

"God, and you lit candles there must be at least..."

"Two dozen candles," I finished for her.

Her gaze was back on me.

"Two dozen candles," she repeated.

I reached for her hand and she eagerly took it. I led her over to the blanket and sat down. Spencer kneeled down beside me and was curious to know what I have in the basket. I opened it up and pulled out two containers. One of the containers had green leaf salad with Itlian dressing and the other had lasanga in it. Laslty I pulled out sparkling grape juice. I know that's also her favorite drink besides coffee. Spencer seemed very impressed with everything.

"I hope lasangas okay. I don't know if you like lasanga."

"Oh I love lasange," she chimed.

I smiled and handed her a plate. After I dished out the food, I filled two classes with sparkling grape juice. I handed one glass to her and she thank'd me with a smile.

"So what made you want to do all this?"

I shrugged, "I just thought you could use a brake from all your hard work and everything else."

"Thank you."

"How's the lasanga?"

"It's great. Do you think you could give me the name of the restraint you got it from?"

I smirked and said, "Guess I'm not to slick after all."

"It doesn't matter," she said with a sincere smile. "Everything's perfect."

"You're perfect."

She smiled back at me and her brown eyes stared deep into mine. The light from the candle gave off a special gleam in her eyes. This night has been perfect for the two of us. Spending time with a girl isn't as bad as I thought it would. Then again this is Spencer and Spencer is not like other girls. That's one thing I like about her. Spencer's different.

"You got a little meat sauce on the side of your lip..." I started to say.

I ended up just brushing it off with the pad of my thumb. Spencer gazed at me with her radiant brown eyes. My thumb lingered on her bottom lip as I stared back at her. Once again the urge to kiss her came over me.

"Uh," I stood up "I got an idea."

She stood up beside me. "What?"

"We should swim in the lake."

"What? In the middle of the night. Are you crazy?"

"No, It's fun."

"We don't even have swimsuits."

"We could swim in our underwear."

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Come on it would be like swimming in a bikini."

I started taking off my shirt and tossed it to the side. Spencer stared at me when I revealed my toned body. Then I took of my pants leaving me in only my boxers. I jumped into the lake making a big splash. Once I popped back up I smiled at Spencer.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Spence, take a swim on the wild side. Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" She argued.

"Prove it."

Spencer bite her lips then slowly started taking off her clothes. She stripped down to her panties and bra. Then she walked over to the edge with her arms covering the top part of her body. She was still hesitant about coming in.

"I-I don't know about this."

I nodded and swam towards the edge. "Alright if you don't want to do this, I guess you don't have to." I reached out to her with me hand. "Can you help me out?"

Spencer reached out to take me hand. As soon as I had a firm grasp on her hand, I pulled her in with me. She fell into the water with a big splash. When she popped up, she gasped for air and whipped the water out of her eyes.

"What the hell!" She splashed me and gave me a deadly look.

I chuckled softly. "Sorry. Must have lost my balance."

"You're such a jerk."

"Oh, come on you know you can't stay mad at me."

"Wanna bet?" She said while turning away from me to hide her smirk.

I swam closer.

"You can't stay mad at me. I'm too adorable. Please forgive me."

She smiled and turned to face me.

"Alright, I forgive you."

"Good," I swam closer to her.

Spencer splashed me with a hand full of water. I jumped back and she started laughing. I've just been punked, but she's not going to get away with that. I smirked and splashed her back with more water. We ended up engaging in a full-on water war. We laughed and splashed each other until we got tired. Pretty soon our splash war ended it was just us staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I still don't like you," she said with a small smile.

I swam closer to her, so our faces were only an inch apart.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she spoke barely above a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Prove it."

She was speechless as my blue eyes pierced into her brown ones. Rightnow, I'm feeling hypnotized by her. There's something so intriguing about her that I can't put my finger on it. The soft glow of the moonlight covered her skin that was covered with droplets of water. My heart starting beating so fast I was afraid it would pop out of my chest. For the third time I feel like kissing her. Would it be so wrong for me to kiss her? Oh, what the hell.

I closed the gap between us with my lips. Surprising both me and herself. She breathed in as her lips slowly moved against mine. My arms circled around her waist and her arms came up to wrap around my neck. I titled my head to get a better angel. She melted into me as our lips moved together frantically. My heart was beating faster than it's ever gone before. I haven't kissed anyone in a long time. Of course the last time someone kissed me, it was at a bar and I did not want it to happen. Spencer's lips felt soft and warm against mine. I liked the way she feels against me.

We both pulled away breathless and stared at each other. Spencer rubbed her hand down the back of my neck.

"I-I was not expecting that."

"Me neither," I smiled softly.

I tugged on her waist and slowly brought her in for another kiss. Before things could get very far, we were interupted by red, blue, and white flashing lights shining on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Cliffhanger. What's going to happen? Keep reading to find out.<strong>

**Hopefully everyone liked this chapter. It had a lot of Spoby fluff. Next chapter you will find out what's going on with Spencer's mom. Finally!**

**Review please for faster updates. Okay, bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer's POV**

I clung to Toby for dear life while we kissed. Our moment was interrupted by red, white, and blue flashing lights reflecting off the lake water. Toby and I pulled away and stared up at the lights flashing in our faces. I shielded my eyes from the bright flashing lights with my hand. For a moment, I thought a cop car rolled up, but as my eyes started to adjust to the figures in front of us, I saw Caleb and Hanna standing on the river bank in front of us. They had fake flashing lights going off behind them while they each shined flashlights in our faces. Toby sighed in relief when he saw it was just them. I'm kind of upset that they're here. We were in the middle of a moment here. They don't see us shining bright lights in their faces when they're together.

"Caleb, Hanna," I shouted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking up on you two kids," Caleb said.

Hanna smirked and said, "Are you kids supposed to be out here?"

Toby and I looked at each other and slowly pulled apart. We climbed out of the water and quickly put our clothes back on. I am so going to kill Hanna and Caleb later. Toby and I were having a really good time. After I finished getting dressed, I put my wet hair up in a ponytail.

"Were the lights really necessary?" I said to them.

"It was the only way to get your guy's attention," Hanna said. "I didn't know you guys could stay down that long without air. You almost beat me and Caleb's record for first kiss."

Spencer blushed and hide her face in the palm of her hand. Toby finished buttoning up his shirt and glared at them.

"Why did you guys come here?" Toby asked them.

"Caleb told me you guys were on a date and we thought it would be fun to catch you guys in the act."

"We're not on a date," we both said.

They gave crossed their arms and gave us a look.

"Oh, really you guys weren't on a date?" Hanna said. "Then why we're you guys kissing. And don't say you guys were practicing CPR because nobody needs that much saving."

"Hanna," Spencer stopped her.

"Alright Hanna," Caleb said. "I think we've humiliated them enough."

"Fine," Hanna sighed. "But just so we're clear Spence, I want all the dirty details tomorrow and if you leave out a single thing, you're dead."

"Caleb, get her out of her," I said.

"Hanna, If you come with me now, I'll buy you ice cream."

"In a cone?" Hanna asked liked a little girl.

Caleb smiled and patted her head. "Whatever you want, baby."

Hanna smiled and walked away with Caleb. Toby and I sighed once they were gone. We didn't talk about what just happened. Toby started packing everything up. I walked over and helped him. We carried all the stuff to my car and piled it all inside. Toby gave my car keys and allowed me to drive us back home. The drive was silent the air felt awkward between us. Every once in awhile I would catch him stealing a glance and I would pretend like I didn't notice.

I pulled up to a stop in my apartment parking lot. I shut off the car then sighed as I sat back in my seat. Toby sat in the passenger seat taking deep breaths. I don't know why he looks so nervous. I don't know if it's because he kissed me after going on and on about not being involved with anyone or if it was because he thought the cops were going to arrest us. I don't know why the cops would arrest us for swimming in the lake. They might give us a warning, but they wouldn't arrest us, would they? Toby and I got out of the car and walked up to my apartment. He waited patiently for me to unlock the door. We walked inside and he shut the door behind us. I set my keys on the kitchen table and sighed.

"Tonight was unexpected," I said.

Toby nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it was."

"But I had fun."

He turned around to face me. "You did?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me too," he agreed with a smile.

I smiled back. "To be honest, I'm kind of interested to know where things would have headed if Caleb and Hanna didn't show up."

He shrugged, "I'm not too sure myself. I kind of just winged the whole thing without a major plan. The only plan I had was to surprise you with dinner and candles."

"Well, it worked," I said while stepping closer. "I was really surprised. Toby, I want to thank you for tonight. Really, no one has ever done something like this for me."

"You deserve if. After all the hard work you do and hardships you've been facing. I figured you could us a break and I wanted to be the one to give that to you."

"Thank you."

I know the Toby and I should talk about the kiss, but I know he won't want to talk about it. If anything, he'll most likely want to forget it. He kissed me. It probably didn't mean anything. Maybe he kissed me because he wondered what it was like. He hasn't kissed anyone in a long time and neither have I.

I sighed and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Look Toby, I know you're probably beating yourself up for kissing me and I understand if you just want to forget about it. Pretend like it never happened. I know you're not the type to be committed to anyone and I'm not going to try to change that. So if you're worried about me holding this over your head don't. Because I won't."

"Spencer," He called out before I could walk away. I turned around and he continued. "It wasn't just a kiss that meant nothing to me. It did mean something. You mean something to me. That's why I kissed you."

"But I thought..."

"Yeah, I know being committed to someone is not my thing, but you're not like everyone else. You're different and maybe things could be different with you."

"Toby, I can't ask you to bend your rules for me. You're not the only one who's iffy on the whole dating thing."

He reached out to cup my face and tilted my head up so I was looking at him.

"I've tried so hard to stay away from you, but I just couldn't do it. I'm not the type to be committed to anyone, but there's always been something about you. Maybe being with someone won't be as bad as I thought it would be. I've never felt the need to try for anyone, but you make me want to be different. Better."

"You really want to be with me?"

He holds my face with both of his hands and looks at me with wondering eyes.

"Dammit Spencer Hastings, you have crept into my life and I can't get you out." He muttered before pressing a passionate kiss on my lips.

I reached up to cup his face and kissed him back with equal passion. His arms moved down my body to circle around my waist and tugged me closer. My heart was racing a million miles per second. When he's kissing me it feels like I'm floating on air. I'm not even sure if my feet are touching the ground. Toby's arms around me are the only thing keeping me up right now. His kiss is making me go weak in the knees. His kiss is making me feel. His kiss is... everything. We pulled away when air became necessary. Toby leaned his forehead against mine and stared intensely into my eyes.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"No, I mean will you sleep with me in my room. I don't want to be alone. I'm tired of sleeping alone. Please stay with me."

He pressed a soft kiss on my lips and nodded. "Okay."

I changed into a pair of blue sleeping shorts and put on Toby's long-sleeve shirt. Toby changed into his pajama pants and a white undershirt that showed off his muscles. When Toby walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, I was fixing the covers on the bed. I fluffed up four pillows and put two on each side. Toby walked over to the right side of the bed and lied down on his back. All of a sudden I felt guilty for making him sleep here with me. I know this isn't his thing and he's trying to make it work for me. Maybe asking him to sleep with me is too much.

"Look," I started. "I appreciate you obeying my plead for you to stay, but you know you don't have to. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do.

Toby looked at me for a long time then spread his arms out and smiled.

"Just come here, Spence."

I smiled softly as I slipped into his arms and leaned back against his chest. He locked his arms around me and held me close to his side. I could feel his face nuzzled up in my hair, breathing in my sweet scent. Having Toby here is comforting and I wish we could stay like this forever. For a moment, we just stayed there in silence enjoying the comfort of each other. It was after midnight and I'm starting to get tired, but I don't want to go to sleep yet. If I go to sleep it will be morning and if morning comes we'll have to move from our embrace. That night I fell asleep with the feeling of Toby's arms wrapped around me and his lips pressing soft kisses against my forehead.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of raindrops tapping on my bedroom window. I'm lying here on my side and there's a loose arm draped around me. I smiled remembering that Toby is the one who's holding me. When I turned on my other side to face him, I caught him sleeping beside me looking calm and at peace. I've never seen him look so soft before. His head was resting on his left arm and his right arm was wrapped loosely around my waist. I wonder if he knows that he snores a little when he sleeps? It's not a loud snore. It's one of the quiet snores that sounds like deep breathing. I find it kind of cute. It's also cute how he's drooling a little on his pillow.

My phone ringing on top of my bedside table woke him. His eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. Once his eyes found me he seemed to relax a little more. I guess nobody likes waking up to the sound of a phone ringing or anything going off. I smiled at him apologetically as I moved to answer my phone. Toby sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow waiting for me to get off the phone. As soon as I got off the phone, I turned around to look at him. Toby glanced at the clock then back at me.

"Who the hell calls at 8 am on a Saturday?"

I smiled and reached out to stroke his face. "Aw, somebodies a little grumpy. I'm sorry if my phone interrupted your beauty sleep."

He groaned and buried his face into the pillow. "It's early."

"Yes it's a tad early."

"Who called?"

"It was something about my mom. I have to go see her today at 10."

He looked at me with concern. "Is she okay?"

I sighed, "I hope so."

"Hey," he reached out to touch my arm.

I smiled, "what?"

"Come here."

He pulled me closer to him and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. He stares intensely into my eyes then presses his lips against mine for a tender kiss. I smiled into the kiss and cupped his face. While Toby was kissing me, I didn't even notice him lowering his hands down my body. That was until I suddenly felt him tickling my sides. I pulled my mouth away from his and started giggling. A huge grin was spread across his face as he continued to tickle me. My giggles turned into a fit of laughter.

"Toby, stop," I said through my intense laughing.

Toby stopped tickling my sides and stared up at me in a way he's never done before. I couldn't help the huge smile on my face. I bite my bottom lip and blushed. He reached up and brushed my hair back out of my face.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

I giggled and blushed a deep shade of red. When did he learn how to charm a girl? For a guy who's never been with anyone, he's really good at it. I looked at the clock and saw that it's not 8:35. If I don't get up now, I'll never want to. I have to see my mom today. When I tried to move, Toby groaned and held me closer.

"Toby," I giggled. "I have to get up. I need to shower, get dressed eat, and visit my mom."

"Do you have to go now?" He pouted.

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe I could come with you."

"You want to come with me to visit my mom?"

He shrugged. "Sure I mean I'll have to meet the parent's someday, right?"

I smiled and said, "Okay if you really want to."

"Sure I do."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips, the raced into the bathroom. After she finished her shower, she got dressed in a plaid blue shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black tied up boots. She straightened her hair and applied a little make up. Toby came out wearing a tight white t-shirt and blue jeans. For breakfast, I made us eggs and bacon. Then we hopped into my car and drove off to see my mom.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot. I could tell by the look on Toby's face he was confused as to why we came here to visit my mom. We got out of the car and walked through the doors, to the front entrance. I walked up to the front desk where Linda was sitting reading her favorite magazine.

"Hey Linda."

Linda smiled and set down her magazine. "Hello Spencer. I see you brought someone today."

"Uh, yeah Toby this is Linda one of my mothers nurses, Linda this is Toby... A friend of mine."

Linda smiled half heartly at Toby. "It's nice to meet you Toby."

"How is she?" I asked.

Linda's smile faded. "She's no better, but she's not worse."

"You said she's been asking for me."

She nodded and lead us to her room. My mom was there in her hospital room sitting up in her bed. A whole bunch of tubes and wires are connected to her body and her eyes lids are halfway open. She has a blue blanket wrapped around her head to hide her short hair. The sound of the TV is blaring in the background. She has a knitting needle and some string sitting in her lap. Her face lit up when we walked through the door.

"Hello Spencer," She wraps me in her arms for a warm hug.

"Hi mom," I pulled back and stood up straight. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and achy." She looks at Toby who is standing by the door.

I tug on Toby's hand and pull him to my side.

"Mom this is Toby. He's a really good friend of mine. The one I've told you about the last time I was here."

Veronica reached out to shake his hand, and he accepted.

"Hello Toby. I'm Spencer's mother Veronica. I know that you're someone special to my daughter and just because I have cancer doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt her. Understood?"

Toby gulped and nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

Yes it's true. My mother, the strongest woman who's ever lived in Rosewood has stage three breast cancer. The doctors caught it nine months ago and it's been a tough fight ever since. She's been in and out of the hospital several times. At this point, the doctors don't know if she'll be able to fight this. But I know my mom. She's a fighter and she doesn't get up. No matter what it takes, I will help mom get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is Spencer's mom has cancer! You'll learn more about it in future chapters. You'll also learn more about Spencer's dad and the subject about Spencer being raped will be brought back up to. No, the subject is not over just yet! How long will it take Spencer to find out the truth about Toby? At this point, I don't know. We learn more about Spencer before his whole past gets revealed. But don't worry, because you will get bits and pieces of his past!<strong>

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I was in Naperville last weekend for Keegan's book signing and didn't have any wifi connection. Plus I was busy reading his book .beauty. If you haven't bought a copy yet, you should it's really good! Please note that I'm a senior in high school, so finding time to update is a little difficult, so be patient with me. Thanks again for reading please review!**

**Question: Why do you think Spencer introduced Toby as a friend instead of boyfriend? The answer to that is coming next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Toby's POV**

I sat back on the hospital chair by the window while Spencer sat on the chair close to her mother's bed. I watched as they talked, laughed, and joked together. It was nice seeing Spencer look so happy in such a sad situation. Knowing that her mother has cancer just makes me want to be there for Spencer even more. Hopefully her mom can pull through this. I've only known Veronica for thirty minutes and I can already tell she's strong. She's probably stronger than any woman that's ever lived. Spencer's strong too. Now I know where Spencer gets her strength from. Must be something that runs through the women in the Hastings family.

I've met her mom, now I'm wondering where her dad is. Spencer talked about him briefly, but didn't say much about what happened to him. It's probably none of my business, but I care about Spencer and I want to know as much about her as I can.

"Spencer I'm a little confused here," Veronica said.

"Whys that, mom?"

"Well the first time you told me about Toby, you described him like an angel. Then a week later, you described him as an asshole with an attitude problem. So which is it?"

Spencer smiled at her mom then at me.

"Both."

"So basically Toby's an ass-angle with an attitude?" Veronica declared.

Spencer nodded. "That's right. But he's a good friend."

There she goes again calling me friend. For some reason, I find it weird with her just calling me her time she says it, I flinch. Why is she just calling me her friend? I'm pretty sure friends don't kiss.

"Well if I remember correctly," I interfere. "Spencer had an attitude when I first met her. I came in for a good meal and ended up being sassed by the Sass Queen."

Veronica smiled proudly at Spencer and patted her hand softly.

"That's my daughter."

"And you had it coming when the first word out of your mouth was a rude comment," Spencer teased.

"And the sass continues," I teased.

Veronica and Spencer laughed. I too chuckled a bit. Spencer is so much like her mother. They both have the same sharp wit personality.

"Well besides my daughter being sassy," Veronica started. "What's one word you could use to describe her?"

I looked at Spencer and said, "beautiful."

Spencer blushed and smiled shyly.

"Hey, way to go Toby, you got Spencer to blush."

"Mom," Spencer blushed a deep shade of red.

"I like making her blush," I said. "It's adorable."

A nurse with short brown/reddish hair came in the room.

"Okay Veronica, we have to do some more tests."

"For what?" Spencer asked the nurse.

"Last night the doctors were a little concerned about the cancer spreading, so we just want to check that out."

"It's just breast cancer and just last week you said she was doing fine. It can't spread."

"Actually it can and we need to run some test to make sure it hasn't."

"You should go Spencer," Veronica said.

"I want to stay," Spencer said.

"Ma'am you're going to have to leave," the nurse said.

More nurses and a couple doctors came in the room. The room is getting more crowded now and Spencer has to leave. If she stays, she could get in the way while everyone's trying to do their work. Spencer was now standing up by her mothers side. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Spencer," I put my hands on her shoulders. "We should go."

Spencer allowed me to escort her out of the room. We walked back towards the exit and said goodbye to the lady at the desk on our way out. The ride home was silent. I'm sure Spencer is in deep thought. We got back to the apartment a little after 2 pm. Spencer walked through the front door and just plopped down on the couch. I sat down next to her trying to figure out what she could be thinking. She's probably thinking about a lot of things.

"Your mother is great," I said.

"She is," Spencer's voice came out in a whisper.

"You guys are a lot of like."

Spencer huffed a laugh, "yeah I've spent a lot of time with her."

"Why did you tell her I was your friend?"

She looked at me. "Huh?"

"Your mom, you told her I was a friend. Why did you tell her I'm a friend."

"Because you are my friend. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want me to be."

"Did you not want me to tell my mom that we're friends?"

"No it's not that. It's just." I paused. "We kissed."

"Yeah I know."

"How many friends do you know who kiss?"

"I don't know...Oh." Spencer paused once she realized what I was trying to imply. "Oh, I-I didn't know you thought of us that way. To be honest I felt kind of weird calling you my friend, but I just didn't know what to call you. I wasn't sure if you were ready for me to present you as my boyfriend. We just started dating and I didn't know where we stood on labeling."

"That makes more sense now."

"So what are you?" She asked. "Are you my friend, a friend I really like, or are we two friends that are going out or are we together like the whole boyfriend/ girlfriend going out."

I shrugged, "I guess we're two friends who are going out."

"Okay," she nodded. "Then that's what we are."

Spencer started to get up.

"No," I said.

"What?" She turned around.

"Boyfriend."

Her eyes narrowed. I stood up and walked over to her.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

She smiled. "What? Are you sure?"

I put my hands on her waist and looked her in the eyes. "When we're out walking around town, I want you to tell people that I'm your boyfriend. When we're out walking around and people ask who you are, I'm going to say you're my girlfriend. I may not like the whole dating thing, but I like you."

Spencer looped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I pulled her closer to me and tightened my grip around her waist. This is out of character for me even I know that. Agreeing to be some girls boyfriend. Then I have to remember this isn't just any girl. Spencer is beautiful, fun to be around, amazing in every single way, and she smells good all the time. Plus she's a good kisser.

Our kiss was getting more intense by the second. Every time I kiss her, I get this warm feeling inside. I started backing her up until we fell on the couch with me hovering over her. Spencer cupped my face in her hands and took my bottom lip in between her lips. I moaned and slipped my tongue in her mouth. My hands roamed from her waist as I felt up and down her body. I moved my lips from hers and started leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck. Part of me wants to go all the way with her, but I know it's too soon. She must've been catching on to what I'm trying to imply.

"Toby," she moaned. She stopped me by putting her hand on my chest.

I stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eyes. For some reason she had tears filling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't do this. I'm not ready to take the next step." She bowed her head. "You probably hate me right now."

"Ssh," I titled her head up so her eyes are looking into mine. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I wasn't trying to make you. Trust me, I know it's too soon for us. We won't until you're ready, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. I pulled her against my chest and held her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

On Saturday morning, I woke up to the aroma of bacon swirling in the air. I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight seeping in through the window. Blinking once I pulled the covers off my body and got out of bed. There standing at the stove is Spencer stirring eggs in one pan and frying bacon in the other. Bacon is my favorite breakfast meat. Spencer prefers sausage, but she likes bacon too. She's still in her light blue pajama pants and white tank top. Things got a little hot last night, so instead of her wearing my long sleeve shirt, she wore one of her tank tops. I walked up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist from behind, and lean my head on her shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful." I kissed the back of her neck.

Spencer giggled and tried to hide her face. She couldn't really hide her face anywhere. I'm getting a good look of the huge grin on her face. Seeing her smile made me smile. I kissed her neck once more.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she replied in a giggle.

"I slept pretty well last night too. You know after a little someone finally stopped kissing my neck."

I started to kiss the back of her neck more to give an example of how things went last night. We didn't have sex, but things have definitely been heating up between the two of us. I nibbled on the side of her neck a little causing a shiver to go down her spine. Spencer smiled and bit down on her bottom lip. When the smell of burnt eggs filled the air, I pulled back. I removed my arms from around her waist and leaned against the counter beside her watching her while she tried to save the eggs. Spencer divided up the burnt eggs on to two plates and showed me.

"You see what you did," she said trying to act serious. "You made me burn the eggs."

"Well, you've been depriving me of my sleep."

"How have I been depriving you of sleep?"

"For one every time I close my eyes, I feel your lips on some part of my body."

"That's just me kissing you goodnight. You're the one who fires up the kiss."

"Another thing that keeps me up is I love watching you sleep."

"That's a little creepy and again your problem, not mine."

"It's not my fault you're so damn adorable."

Spencer stepped up to me so we were only a centimeter apart. I looked into those piercing brown eyes that I adore so much. Their apart of the girl I adore. I leaned in for a kiss. Once Spencer saw what I was doing, she turned her head so my lips connected with her cheek.

"I don't think so cutie. I made us breakfast and if we start kissing then we'll never get rid of these eggs and bacon."

"I'm okay with just kissing you."

"Eat first then kiss."

I sighed and took one of the plates. We sat down at the table and eat our breakfast in silence. Afterwards, I offered to do the dishes while she got dressed. Over the past month, being with Spencer has been better than I thought it would. I've never felt happier than when I'm with her. There's just something about her that always gets me going. I don't know if it's her smile that makes me go weak in the knees. I don't know if it's her sweet smell and charming personality. Or maybe it's her sassiness that draws me in. Maybe it's everything about her. Everything about her drives me closer and closer to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short and not very good. I just wanted to give you guys some Spoby fluff. I stayed up late to write this chapter, so hopefully you all liked it. Or in the words of Mike, "Maybe a word that rhymes with glove?" Haha. <strong>

**Next chapter some serious stuff is going to happen. Spencer will continue to work hard to earn money and now Toby will find a way to get involved. The only problem is, how will Toby come up with a way to help Spencer? Will his plan involve walking on the border lines of legal? **

**Question: On a scale of 1-10, how much did you love this chapter? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: Features mild abuse and mentions of rape. **

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

The day seemed to be going slow to me. I've been stuck here for the past five hours busting tables. Two more hours and hopefully I can go home. Working at the diner has been getting more stressful for me lately. Mary is making me work double shifts sometimes during the week. Last weekend she got a little pissy with me just because I couldn't work late on Friday. I already had plans to do a two hour reading session for the kids at the library. I love Mary, but she can be a little uptight at times.

Toby stopped in during his lunch break and we had lunch together, which was nice. We don't have lunch together everyday anymore due to our crazy work schedules. It's like our bosses collaborated together to talk about how they can put some space between us. After work,they can't do that. When we're both home at my apartment, we like to spend every free moment we have together.

I just got done serving a customer when Mary came up to me. Standing beside her is a girl who looks to be about 5.5 and most likely can't weigh more than 120 pounds. The girl has long wavy brown/reddish hair, fair tan, and a nose piercing on her left nostril. I looked at the girl and she looked back at me while chopping away on her gum.

"Spencer, can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure," I crossed my arms and leaned back against the counter. "What's up."

"Spencer, this is my niece Lillian."

I gave her a friendly smile and said, "Hi."

She blew a bubble with her gum, popped it, and looked at me unamused. "Hey."

"My sister shipped Lillian here from Miami and she's going to be working here for a while," Mary explained. "I was wondering if you could stay a little longer tonight to train her."

My eyes widen. "Stay until 11 tonight?"

Mary nodded.

"Mary I can't. I have plans later I'm supposed to see my mom right after I get off tonight."

"Please Spencer. You're the only one who might be able to handle Lillian."

Now Mary is getting mad. She shifted from one foot to the other and put a hand on her hip.

"Train her or I'll fire you."

"Come on Mary," I pleaded.

"You want money to help your mommy? Train Lillian."

I sighed, "okay."

Mary's face brightened, "great." She turned to Lillian and wagged a finger in her face. "Now you behave. I don't want to have to send you to your aunt Anne."

Lillian rolled her eyes and popped her gum. "Whatever."

Mary walked away leaving Lillian and I alone. Lillian turned her gaze on me and looked me up and down. I could tell by the look on her face that she's judging me.

"Okay," I clapped my hands together. "Why don't we get started with operating the cash register?"

"I know what to do, okay," she snapped. "I've worked at places like this before and I know what I'm doing, so I don't need a babysitter, alright?"

"But your aunt."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "My aunt thinks I can't do anything on my own, but I can. I don't want your help and I'm pretty sure you don't want to help me. Why don't we do us both the favor and stay out of each other's way. You'll tell my aunt that you trained me and I'll say the same thing. Got it?"

Who was I to argue? Plus she's right. I really don't want to be responsible for training anybody.

Finally, I nodded and said, "got it."

Lillian gave me what looked like a smile. "Cool."

Lillian disappeared behind the door to the back room. I sighed and sat on one of the stools at the counter. Even though I don't have to boss her around, I still have to stay here. That means I won't be able to visit my mom tonight. The bell above the door rang and a flash of blonde came running into the room.

"Hey Spencer," Hanna said sounding out of breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I just need two cheeseburgers and a double order of fries to go and quick."

"Sure."

I ran back to tell Jeff the order. He nodded and got right to work. When I came back out, Hanna was sitting at the counter trying to catch her breath. I pressed my palms against the counter top and leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Caleb's father was in a bad accident tonight."

"Oh my god, is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he smashed his right ankle and his right hand busted right through the driver's side window. I'm taking some food to Caleb. He hasn't eaten anything since he heard and he won't eat the food at the hospital."

She winked, "action." When I didn't seem to get it, she sighed in annoyance. "The sex. How's the sex?"

"This one will be on the house. It should only take a few more minutes."

"Thanks," she sighed. "So how are things?"

"Things are great."

"How are things with Toby?"

"Even greater."

Hanna smirked. "Greater. How's the action?"

"What do you mean?"

She winked, "action." When I didn't seem to get it, she sighed in annoyance. "The sex. How's the sex?"

"Uh, well actually Hanna we...Um, we haven't."

Hanna's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What!?" The blonde exclaimed. "You and Toby haven't had sex yet."

"Would you keep your voice down?" I whispered.

"You guys have been a thing for almost two months and you still haven't done it."

"No," I sighed.

"Spencer you got to give that boy a little something before he ditches you."

"Toby said he's fine with waiting."

"All boys say that. Toby's a guy and guys want sex."

"Toby's not like most guys. He respects me."

"I've seen you guys make out before. You both want it, so what's stopping you?"

"I really don't want to have this talk right now, Hanna."

I grabbed her food from Jeff and handed it over to her.

"Come on Spence, talk to me."

"You better get back to Caleb. He needs you."

"Spencer…"

"Go. Hanna. Now."

Hanna snatched the bag off the counter and stormed out the door. I sighed and leaned back against the counter.

* * *

><p>My day finally came to an end. I sighed as I walked to my apartment. When I walked in, Toby was asleep on the couch. He was most likely waiting for me to get home. I noticed the faint smell of pizza in the air. There's a half empty bottle of 7up on the counter and a box of pizza with three slices left. I smiled knowing he left this all for me. But I'm not hungry. I put the pizza and 7 Up in the fridge.<p>

Then I walked over to Toby who is still out like a light on the couch. I kneeled down beside him and smiled while I brushed the hair out of his face. Toby slowly started to stir when the palm of my hand made contact with his cheek. His eyes fluttered open then he smiled once he saw me.

"Hi," he spoke in a groggy voice.

I tried my best to smile back and ran my hand further down his cheek. I pressed a slow tended kiss on his lips.

"Hi," I said after pulling away.

"You're home late," he spoke while stretching out his arms.

"Yeah, Mary had me working a double shift."

"That crazy woman," his voice starting to come out less groggy.

Toby noticed I seemed a little distressed. His eyes narrowed as he took in my appearance. Right now I have the faint stain of tears on my cheeks. Toby sat up on the couch to make room for me. He took my hand and pulled me up on the couch next to him.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said.

The sting of tears came over me again.

"Hey," He wrapped his arm around me and allowed me to lean my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I.I don't know," I sniffled.

"Come on," he kissed my lips and rubbed his nose against my cheek. "Talk to me."

I sniffled once more. "I guess. I guess I'm just… Afraid that you will dump me."

"What? That's crazy. Why would I break up with you?"

"Because I won't have sex with you."

"Spencer," he moved closer to me so our knees were touching.

"I already told you I'm willing you wait until you're ready."

"But you don't want to wait. Sooner or later you're going to get tired of waiting."

He shook his head. "No, I won't."

"You're a guy. All guys want sex. Sex keeps em happy."

"I don't need sex to be happy." He brushed my hair back. "All I need is you."

"I want you to know that I do want to have sex with you. I do, I really do, but apart of me is still afraid. After I got raped, I've just never been the same about being with someone. He took something from me that I can never get back."

"Spence I understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"The thing about losing your V-card, that's one card you never get back. You don't get a refund in order to give it to somebody else."

"Have you tried talking to someone about what happened?"

"My mom made me see a couple doctors, but I never wanted to talk about it."

"I think talking about it would help. It would help get you passed it."

"The memories are always there."

At this point I could not hold my tears in any longer. Toby wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me against him.

"Tell me what happened. It might help. All I want is to help you."

"I-I don't know where to begin."

"How about starting from the beginning."

"Okay," I sighed. "It all started when…"

* * *

><p>It's not five weeks into junior year and Spencer is enjoying every minute of it. Spencer loves school. She loves to learn. Makeing new friends. Taking hard classes. Doing extra reading. And so much more fun stuff. On Thursday, Spencer was standing at her locker when one of the hottest seniors, Brice Wholeman walked up to them. The girls stopped talking to look up at him.<p>

"Afternoon ladies," Brice smiled at them.

"Hi," the four girls smiled back.

"Would you girls mind leaving Spencer and I alone to talk?" Brice asked.

The other three girls looked at Spencer before walking off. Spencer's smile slowly faded when he stepped closer. He had Spencer's back pressed back against her locker and his arm resting above her.

"How you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"I hear you're really good in French."

Her face lit up. "Yeah, actually I'm taking AP French."

"Wow," Brice nodded "You must be really smart."

Spencer shrugged. "Some people might say."

"I'm kind of struggling in French. You think you could help me out?"

"I-I don't know. I've already got a lot of stuff to do."

"Just one session, please," he said while flashing off one of his award winning smiles.

Spencer finally gave in. "Okay. Meet me at my house tonight at 7."

"Got it," he smiled. "Thanks Spencer."

For some reason Spencer felt paranoid about tutoring Brice. She brushed the worry aside, shut her locker, and went on home. When she got home, she got started on her homework just so she would have it done and out of the way. Her mother left an hour later for a doctor's appointment. A little after seven, there was a knock on her front door. Spencer rushed to answer it. There Brice stood with his book bag hanging off his shoulder. He had a smug look on his face as he stepped inside.

"Did you find the place okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Your place was very easy to find."

Brice took a seat on the cream colored couch. Spencer clapped her hands together awkwardly.

"Uh, would you like something to drink?"

No, I'm fine."

"Okay," she said.

Brice took out his books.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

Spencer nodded and sat next to him on the couch, but still keeping her distance. They worked nicely for an hours. Brice showed her the story he had to write for French class. She gave him a few pointers. Things seemed to be going really well. Now it's 9pm. Spencer started helping Brice pack up his stuff.

"You know you're a very good tutor," he said.

"Thank you."

"I think I understand it better now. It's much easier than when Mrs. Rosenburg teaches."

Spencer laughed. "Oh yeah, I had her last year and barely managed to pull and A-."

"You have a cute laugh. You have a cute everything."

Spencer looked into his brown eyes for a second. Then she shook her head and noticed half of his stuff was still laying out.

"Here, let me help you."

She leaned forward and started putting everything in his bag. When she started zipping up his bookbag, Brice moved up behind her to brush the hair away from her neck. Feeling a little weirded out, she was about to say something. Then she felt his lips graze the side of her neck. Spencer shot up and moved away.

"What the hell!"

Brice looked at her with that same smug look he had on his face when he got here.

"What? I thought I owed you for tutoring me."

She crossed her arms. "You don't owe me anything."

"Oh come on Spencer, I barely touched you."

"I felt your dry lips on my skin, okay. That's enough to get you slapped."

Brice stood up.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"I wasn't acting."

"Well maybe I should show you more. You know, just to show you that I'm not bad at this. Infact." He paused to brush my hair back. "I'm actually really good at this."

Spencer flinched away from his touch, crossed her arms, and stepped back.

"No, I want you to leave."

Brice smirked. "You should've just stopped after I want you."

"Not until you give me what I want."

"I already gave you what you want. I tutored you like you asked me."

"That's not all I want."

Spencer backed up even more.

"What do you want?"

Brice smirked, "you."

Spencer shook her head and tried pushing him towards the door to make him leave. When she did so, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Spencer nearly gagged at the smell of his cigarette breath.

"Let me go," she whimpered.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I'll call the police."

He chuckled, "go ahead. I'm sure the cops would love to get something out of you too."

Brice yelled when Spencer stuck him with the palm of her hand. Spencer stared at him with fear and anger grazing her eyes. Brice felt hot blood running down his cheek.

"You bitch," he hissed while whipping the blood with the back of his hand.

Spencer ran for the phone, but Brice got her before she could move. Once he got a good grip on her, he held her close to his body. Spencer could feel the warmth of his body through their clothes. All she wants is for someone to come walking through that door. She could try screaming for help, but she so scared right now she can barely speak. Her whole body is shaking.

"Give me what I want," He hissed.

"No," she shook her head.

He struck her across the face with the back of his hand. Spencer yelped and fell to the floor. The right side of her face was throbbing. Brice walking over to her, grabbed her by her hair, and forced her to look at him.

"You do what I say got me, bitch?"

Spencer tried to refuse, but he was already moving to kiss her neck. Once again she pulled back. That just made him tug on her hair even harder. Fresh hot tears trailed down her face. Spencer had no other choice, but to give in. The more she tried to fight it, the more pain she was caused. Spencer had no choice but to lay there and let herself be taken by a guy she barely knew. She knew that after this her life would never be the same.

* * *

><p>At this point I was bawling my eyes out like no other. Toby wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me close against his chest. I just kept going on and on about what happened. The more I went on, the harder I cried.<p>

"I tried to fight him," I cried. "But the more I fought him, the more pain he caused me. He held me to the ground and then he raped me right there on my parents living room floor."

"Ssh," Toby rubbed his hands up and down my back and began rocking me back and forth.

"God, I felt so dirty. I still feel dirty. The whole time he was holding me he kept debating if he should call his friends over…"

"Spencer…" Toby stopped me from going on. "It's okay, you don't have to say anymore." He kissed the top of my head. "It's okay.

"God Toby, why did this happen to me. If I wasn't so stupid and agreed to tutor him."

"Stop," he whispered. "That guys a bastard. You did not deserve that at all. What happened to you is not your fault."

"Afterwards he left and I couldn't move. I just lied there on the floor and my whole body felt numb. Like I couldn't even register what happened. My mom came home an hour later and found me curled up against the wall. She rushed to my side, I told her what happened, she called the cops, and Brice was arrested the next day. They sent him to some jail in Maine."

It wasn't until now that I figured out her story made sense. I was locked up at a prison in Maine and I knew a guy there. His full name was Briceson Wholemen. Most of the guys just called him Bri, or Big B. While he was there, this guy kept bragging about getting it with some girl back in PA. It wasn't until now that I realized that may have been the same guy.

"Spencer you said his name was Brice Wholemen?"

"Yeah. Briceson I think was his full name."

My face went pale. Briceson was one of my good friends back in prison. We got along so well. Now I wish I would have killed him when I had the chance. Brice and I didn't start out on the right foot. Right now I would give anything to go back there one last time just to kill him. He was still there when I broke out. I imagine he's still there now. Rage overtook my body as I thought about how close I was to such a sick and twisted person.

Spencer began to cry more. I kissed her softly on the lips and tucked her head under my chin. Right then I vowed to myself that if I ever see that bastard again, I'll kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>I must admit I did tear up a little while writing this. Now we know the full story of what happened to Spencer. Poor baby. Toby's going to be there to help her get pass this. Thanks so much for reading and see you guys next chapter! <strong>

**Question: Were you surprised that Toby knew Brice? **

**Told you there would be a reason Toby's past comes out after Spencer's. Now you know a little about why. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to be honest with you guys I was a little upset. I don't know if it was a glitch with the site or something, but I didn't get any reviews for last chapter. Reviews help motivate me to write more. I know everybody says this, but it's true. Positive feedback equals good chapters. So please please please, take a second to review. Okay, enough ranting now on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

"Turkey on white!" Jeff shouted.

I ran over to pick up the plates and delivered them to table five. The diner has been pretty busy today. That makes Mary very happy. Lots of customers means more money. Lillian has been doing a really good job working here. I'm actually kind of impressed. She seems to work really well with the customers. After I finished serving the family at table five, I moved on to table seven. There sitting at table seven is a woman I used to know with her two little girls Rockie and Natalie. Sarah is a single mother trying her best to care for her daughters. I smiled at them when I reached their table.

"Hey guys."

I laughed quietly to myself. "What can I get you guys."

"I'll start off with water for the twins and a diet coke for me. I need a little time to think about what I want."

I nodded and said, "okay, I'll be right back."

When I walked over to the counter, Toby came strolling through the door. He had a huge smile on his face while he approached me. He greeted me by leaning down to kiss me on the lips. Butterflies fluttered inside of me the second his lips touched mine. Toby sat down at the counter and pulled out his phone. He started swiping through his photos until he found a picture of a tan pickup truck. He handed me the phone so I could get a better look at it.

"Check this out. I'm one paycheck away from buying that baby."

A smile spread across my lips. "That's amazing."

"The guy I work for says that after we finish our current project he might hire me full time. Pretty soon I can have my own money for a truck and maybe a place of my own."

"You already have a place to stay," I reminded him.

"I just thought you would be tired of me staying at your place and I'd look for my own place."

"Well, I'm not. I like having you around and I sleep better when your there. You don't have to move out. If you did I would either have you spend the night with me or I would spend the night with you. Minus well just stay together."

"Okay," he smiled. "If that's what you want."

"It is, but if you really want to get your own place that's okay too."

"No," he chuckled. "I like staying with you too."

I smiled at him in satisfaction. Once I finished getting the drinks ready, I cared them over to the table. When I got there Sarah was talking on the phone with somebody. She seemed pretty upset.

"That's just great," Sarah shouted to the person over the phone. "Thank you so much for making things much more difficult for everyone!"

She hung up the phone and mumbled an apology.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No, my babysitter just quit on me and I need someone to watch the twins tonight. I can't do it because I have class. My mother can't do it because she's tired of helping me. It sucks being alone."

"If you need someone to watch Rockie and Natalie, I could do it."

"Aw thanks, Spencer that's sweet of you, but I can't ask you to do that."

"Well, you didn't ask me to, I offered. There's a difference."

"Would you really do this for me?"

"Sure," I said. "You can drop your kids off at my place or I can come to your place. Either way works for me."

"Actually I think I'll drop them off at your place if that's okay?"

"That would be fine. Oh, I should probably mention my boyfriend will also be there."

Sarah seemed shocked by the word boyfriend. She smiled in amusement.

"Did I hear Spencer Hastings say boyfriend?"

I laughed, "yes."

"Wow," Sarah sat back in her seat. "When did this happen?"

"A couple months ago. This rude ass customer came in here one night and I guess that's where it all started."

Sarah laughed, "You're telling me you just picked up a random guy."

"Now you're making me sound trashy."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Toby's a really good guy and I really like him."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I'll drop the kids off at 7 tonight."

"That sounds perfect. Now, you might want to tell me what you want before my boss jumps down my throat."

I told Jeff the next order and he got right to work. Toby was still sitting at the counter drooling over the picture of his truck. I sighed and leaned over the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Poor Sarah is a single mother."

"How do you know she's a single mother?"

"I've known Sarah for a long time. She used to be my babysitter when I was young."

"I think single parents are impressive. "

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said. "A single parent taking care of their kid on their own, that's hard, but somehow people manage to do it. Most kids of single parents turn out good."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, some of them do. Oh, I almost forgot I have something to run past you."

"Okay."

"Tonight I offered to babysit Sarah's kids Rockie and Natalie. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's totally fine. When do you go over there?"

"Actually they're coming to my place."

"Oh," he said.

"I'm sorry if that would bother you."

"No, it's fine it's just I'm not big on kids."

"I figured that."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"It might be fun to babysit together," I said in a low seductive voice.

"Spencer," he murmured.

I kissed the side of his neck. "Please."

He sighed, "okay."

"Yay!"

I kissed him on the cheek to thank him. Toby grinned at my excitement. He got up from his seat and put his phone in his pocket.

"I should get back to work."

I kissed him softly on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye," he kissed me back. Before he walked out, he stopped and smiled. "Just to let you know I would've said yes either way."

I smiled and said, "You're the best."

Toby said another goodbye then walked out. Jeff got my order ready and I carried the plates over to the table. Sarah was giving me a strange look when I got to her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "I told Jeff not to put pickles on your veggie burger."

"No," Sarah said. "That's not it. I was just staring at that guy who just walked out."

"Who?"

"The one who left just now. Was that your boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said getting a little paranoid. "Why do you ask?"

"I-I feel like I've seen him before or his face somewhere before."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who Toby?"

She nodded, "yeah."

"You may have seen him here before. He comes in almost every day."

Sarah nodded, "yeah maybe. That's probably why he looked familiar. Thanks uh for the food."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

I turned around and headed back to the counter. I'm a little curious to know why Sarah feels she's seen Toby before. I shook the though aside and got back to work.

* * *

><p>Sarah dropped her kids off a little after seven and they've been here for the last two hours. Rockie and Natalie are kind of a handful. Toby and I are finding it hard to keep them under control. After the first hour passed we got the hang of it. They played hide and go seek and had a hard time finding Natalie. Toby ended up finding her in my sock drawer. How she got in there? I don't know. After we played hide and go seek for a while I made the kids chicken nuggets and peas. Rockie didn't like peas, so we had trouble getting her to eat them. For desert, I gave them chocolate pudding, which they seemed to love. Now we're all just lounging around on the floor coloring. I'm really impressed with Toby and the way he's acting with the kids. He's actually really good with them.<p>

"Toby look," Rockie said while holding up her drawing.

Toby smiled, "that's very nice."

"Guess who it is."

Toby rubbed his chin, "Hmm let me guess. She's got a tiara and a pretty dress. She has brown hair, nice shoes, and a perfect smile. Is it Spencer?"

Rockie laughed, "no, it's a princess."

Toby shrugged, "what's the difference?"

"Spencer look," Natalie held up her picture. "I drew a bunny rabbit."

I smiled, "It looks very nice."

"Spencer why do daddies leave?" Natalie asked.

"That's a good question," I sighed. "That I don't have the answer to."

"Why did your daddy leave?" Rockie asked.

I stopped coloring and looked up from my paper. Toby looked up at me to see my reaction. I'm not comfortable with talking about my dad. And I don't really like it when people bring it up. But there just little kids. They know what it's like to live without a father. All they have is a mother. I can talk to them in a way they will understand.

"I don't know why my daddy left," I answered. "He just did."

"Why do you think our daddy left?" Natalie asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he just felt like the place wasn't big enough, so he moved on. There are reasons why daddies leave that no one knows about. Some people see it coming and some people wake up one morning to find him gone."

Toby kept his eyes on me knowing that this is a touchy subject for me. I haven't even told him about my dad leaving. Him finding out this way is not the way I wanted to tell him. A gentle knock on the door interrupted our conversation. Saved by the knock. I got up to answer the door, and it was Sarah. She's a few minutes early.

I smiled, "hey Sarah."

"Hey," she said sounding out of breath. "Thanks for watching the twins."

"Anytime."

Toby was now helping the girls get ready to go while I talked to Sarah.

"You're early," I noted.

"Yeah, my class let out early."

"That must be nice when that happens."

"Yeah, it is."

"Mommy look what I drew!" Rockie said. "I drew a bunny and I drew a picture of Toby."

Sarah smiled while looking at the drawings. "These a very good baby."

Natalie held up her drawing. "I drew a princess. Toby thought it was Spencer because Spencer is his princess."

Sarah laughed, "how nice." She took the girls hands. "Thanks again guys."

"You're welcome," I said.

They walked out into the cold air and I shut the door behind them. When I turned around, Toby was picking up all the crayons up off the floor. I kneeled down to help. We put the crayons in and old shoe box that I keep in one of the kitchen drawers. Once we were done cleaning up, we relaxed on the couch.

"Thanks again for doing this," I said.

"No problem."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I could tell Toby was still thinking about what he knows about my dad.

"Encase I forgot to mention this before, my dad left when I was sixteen," I explained. "My mom and dad used to argue a lot. A month after I was raped, my mother first diagnosed with breast cancer. My father didn't want to deal with us anymore. He didn't want to pay for our troubles so he left. Packed up everything and left. He cut us off so my mom and I had no money. We had to pay for everything by ourselves. That's why I've been working so hard. I need money to help pay for my mother's hospital bills, I need money for me, and a way to survive on my own. I need money to pay for this place."

"I'm sorry Spencer," He said in a soft voice. "You have it hard. Harder than I do."

"You used to live on the streets."

"Yeah, but I made that choice. I could've worked a lot harder to make a living for myself, but instead I have other people do it for me. That's why I brought up getting my own place. I don't want you to have to pay for me anymore."

"But I like having you here."

He smiled softly. "I like being here, but if it saves you money for me to move out then maybe that's what I should do."

"I don't want you to move out. I like living with you."

"Then move in with me."

"What?"

He sat up straight and took my hands. "Move in with me. As soon as I get my own place you can move in with me."

"B-but are you sure you want to do that? I would have to pay half the rent."

He shook his head. "No, just be there. What do you say?"

I smiled and said, "okay. I say okay."

Toby smiled and brought me into his arms for a hug. His lips pressed against my forehead briefly. I pulled back and smiled at him. He looked at me with those clear blue eyes I love so much. Looking into them is like looking into the ocean.

"Hey, you want to know something weird?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Today when I talked to Sarah she said she thought she knew you from somewhere. She felt like she's seen your face before. I laughed and told her she probably saw you at the diner before since you come in almost every day."

For some reason, Toby froze in his spot and his eyes widen. That made me wonder if Toby did know Sarah. How would they know each other?

"Toby," I called out. "What's wrong."

"Uh, n-nothing," he stuttered. "Where exactly did she say she saw me?"

"She just said she thought she saw your face somewhere. It was like she was talking about seeing you on the cover of a magazine or something, but that's crazy right?"

"Yeah," He laughed in agreement. "That's crazy. You're right, she probably saw me at the diner a few times."

I nodded, "right. Well, I'm going to go take a shower."

I pecked him on the lips then walked back to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Toby's POV<strong>

The moment Spencer told me Sarah saw my face somewhere I panicked. If Sarah recognized me then other people might soon find out too. She probably saw my face on a **Wanted** poster. I can't have her finding out who I am. What if Spencer finds out? She would hate me. I stood up from the couch, grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door. There's something I have to take care of.

I signaled for a cab and had the cab driver drop me off at Rosewood Life Hospital. I paid the driver then entered through the automatic doors to the hospital. The lady at the front desk nodded at me as I walked by. The elevator seemed to be going rather slow tonight. When I got to Ms. Hastings room, she seemed surprised yet happy to see me.

"Toby," she said with a smile. "What a surprise. Where's Spencer?"

"Oh, uh I came alone because I wanted to talk to you about something. They told me visiting hours will be over soon so I have to do this quick."

"Alright, what is it?"

"You're a lawyer right or you used to be one. At least that's what Spencer told me."

Veronica nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good," I sighed. "Because I have to talk to you about something. Can you promise me that it stays between the two of us?"

She hesitated before nodding her head in agreement. "Okay."

"Okay," I sat down in the chair next to her bed and clapped my hands together. "Before I tell you this I just want to tell you how much I really do care about your daughter and I never lied about my feelings for her. I've lied about a lot of things, but not how I feel about Spencer."

"What's going on Toby? What did you do?"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I'm about to confess. "I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha cliffhanger. What do you think Toby was about to confess? The only way to find out is to review so I will update!<strong>

**Looks like someone is starting to recognize Toby. How much longer can he keep his secret identity a secret? More importantly how much longer can he lie to Spencer? Here's the deal, I'll update if this chapter get's at least five reviews. I'm taking time out of my school work to write this, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Alright, love you guys. *kisses* bye.**

**Question: Do you think Sarah knows Toby's secret or is it really just a freak thing?**


	21. Chapter 21

The drive back from dinner was silent. Things have been weird between the two of them ever since the night they babysat Natalie and Rockie. It's not because of what Sarah said or anything Toby said. It's what Toby didn't say that's causing things to be weird between the two. That night Toby got up and left for a few hours without telling Spencer where he was going. It worried her to find out that Toby left again. He came back after midnight to find Spencer waiting up for him. She started bombing him with questions about where he went. Toby came up with some lame excuse about going grocery shopping. Spencer argued that no one goes grocery shopping at 11 at night. Spencer continued to ask Toby questions and he tried his best to avoid answering them.

**Toby's POV**

Ever since last Thursday Spencer has been giving me the cold shoulder. It's because she caught me sneaking home the night I went to visit her mom. When she caught me she started asking me questions that I couldn't answer. I had to lie to Spencer again. I hate that I'm back to lying to her. For the past month I've been completely honest with her and now I'm back to lying to her. I almost forgot what it's like to be a liar, but then I have to remember my whole life right now is a lie. The only real thing in my life right now is my relationship with Spencer. That is completely real.

On Wednesday morning I made breakfast for while Spencer was taking a shower. She came out wearing a sun flower dress with a gold and black belt wrapped around above her waist. Her hair was in loose curls and her makeup is light. I smiled at her when she stepped up to the corner of the table.

"You look beautiful," I said.

"Thanks," she replied roughly.

That means she's still mad at me. I can't have her mad at me. If she's mad at me I'll have to think of something to say to her.

"I made breakfast."

"That's nice, but I can't," she said. "I have to leave early because I'm meeting with my school's guidance counselor about college, so I really gotta go."

She leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. The kiss was so fast I didn't even have time to kiss back. I stood up from my seat at the table and grabbed her arm gently to turn her around.

"Spence wait," I said.

"What?"

"Don't be like this."

"Be like what?"

"Freezing me out. I don't like the way things are between us."

She sighed, "I don't like it either."

"Okay, so can we agree to put an end to our little freeze war?"

"I would if you would just tell me where you went Thursday night and why."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She asked sadly. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Don't you want an honest relationship with me?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me where you were."

I sighed, "okay. On Thursday night I went to visit your mother."

Spencer looked at me in disbelief. "My mother?"

"Yes."

"Why would you think visiting my mother was something you had to keep a secret."

"Because I didn't want you to find out what I said to her."

Spencer slapped her hands to her sides. "Another secret? God Toby now you're getting my mother in on your secrets!"

"It's not like that!" I argued.

"What did you tell her?"

"I-I shouldn't tell you. Not yet."

"You told my mother something and whatever you told my mother most likely involves me too. So I would like to be in on your little secret too. Now what did you tell her?"

"S-he she told me once when your birthday was. I remember you guys talking about it the first time we went. I wanted to ask her what she thought would be the perfect present for you."

Spencer's face softened. "That's it?"

"Yes, I didn't want to buy you something that you would tell me you like but secretly hate and won't throw away because you feel like you have to keep it just because your boyfriend gave it to you."

A small smile spread across her lips. "You went to my mother for help on getting me a present."

"Yeah," I said while rubbing the back of my neck. "I didn't tell you because I was a little embarrassed to admit that I went to your mother for help."

Spencer smiled and pecked me on the lips. This time she let her lips linger on mine so I could kiss her back. She looped her arms around my neck and smiled at me.

"So what did you decide on?" She asked.

"Nope, I can't tell you otherwise it won't be a surprise."

"Can't you just give me a hint?"

I kissed her softly and said, "no."

She sighed and made a fake pouty face. I laughed and kissed her once more. Spencer removed her arms from around my neck and stood back.

"Are you ready for breakfast yet?" I asked.

"No, I have a meeting to get to."

"Oh," I said, "I thought you just told me that so you wouldn't have to be around me."

"Nope I really have a meeting to get to." She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed me on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye."

Spencer smiled at me one last time before walking out the door. I sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

"For the last time Hanna we're not going to a strip club for Spencer's 18th birthday," Aria said.

I laughed along with my friends as we stood back against our lockers. Right now the girls are trying to figure out what to do for my 18th birthday. I keep telling them they don't have to make a big deal about it, but they're still going on along making plans anyway.

"But don't you think it would be fun to go see men showing off their abs," Hanna said.

"Spencer doesn't need to do that," Emily said. "She has a boyfriend now."

Hanna smiled, "oh right I forgot she has a smoking hot boyfriend who has a nice set of abs of his own."

"Can we stop talking about abs," I said.

"Oh come on you know you love Toby's abs," Hanna said.

"Stop," I warned.

"On a rating scale 1-10, what would you rate his abs?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna."

"Just answer the question."

"Twenty."

Hanna laughed, "I knew it. You love his abs."

"Stop," I said starting to feel myself blush.

"Wow, look at her blush," Aria teased.

"I know," Emily smiled in agreement. "Toby's turned our boss into a romantic."

"Shut up," I said and the girls laughed.

The school day went on and now I'm sitting at lunch with the girls. They're still trying to decide what to do on Sunday night, which is my birthday. I know my friends want to make it special just like every year, but I kind of just want to stay in all day watching movies on the couch with Toby.

"Has Toby hinted about something he's planning for you?" Emily asked while taking a bite of her pasta.

"Um no, not really. He's hinted about getting me a present," I said.

Hanna snorted, "what? Some sexy underwear for you to wear for him?"

Everyone gave her the "really Hanna," look. I shook my head and started poking my salad with my fork. I set my fork down and picked up my water bottle. Right when I was taking a drink, Hanna came right out and said.

"Are you in love with Toby yet?"

I started choking and coughing on the water I just drank. Aria started hitting my back to help me breathe better. Once I stopped choking and gagging, I responded.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you guys have been together for awhile and you knew each other for awhile before you started dating. I thought maybe you were at that point."

"I've only known him for five months and we've been dating for four," I said.

"Yeah I know, but by the end of this week you would've known him for six months. That's half a year. You're getting close to that stage of your relationship, so of course you love him."

"Can we please not talk about the L word right now."

"Okay sorry just trying to figure out where you are with him."

"Why does the possibility of you being in love with Toby scare you?" Aria asked.

"It doesn't," I lied.

"Then how come you nearly died when Hanna said it?"

I sighed, "because I've never felt this way about anyone. I never been in love before so I don't know what it feels like. I don't know if I love him or if I just really like him."

"Well let's put it to the test shall we," Hanna suggested. "When something good happens to you, who's the first person you want to share that news with?"

"Toby," I said.

"When you got that job at the library, who was the first person you told?"

"Toby," I answered again.

"Who's the last person you want to see before you go to sleep at night and the first person you want to see when you wake up?" Aria asked.

Once again I said, "Toby."

"Do you get butterflies whenever you're around him or extremely clumsy?" Hanna asked.

"Yes."

"What about dreaming about what your future would be like with him?" Emily asked.

"Do you feel a piece of your heart break whenever he's not around?" Aria asked.

"Do you feel like he's the only one in the world that you can trust with anything?" Hanna asked.

"Yes to all of those," I said.

Aria, Hanna, and Emily smiled and said at the same time, "you love him."

I sit back in my chair and think about it. If what the girls are suggesting is true then maybe I do love Toby. That's a scary thing to feel. Especially for someone who's not a big fan of relationships. There's no way Toby could possibly love me. Toby Cane doesn't fall in love.

* * *

><p>Sunday came around quicker than I thought it would. I started the day off by having breakfast with Toby at the diner. It's kind of nice going to that diner and not have to work. After breakfast I went shopping with the girls for a few hours trying on new clothes. Hanna insisted on buying me a party dress for weekend events. According to my friends I don't have enough party clothes. They helped me pick out a black waist length dress with a leather belt. I got a pair of high heel leather boots to match the outfit.<p>

After we got done shopping we went to the Apple Rose Grill for lunch. When lunch was over I left the girls to visit my mom for an hour. Like always she was happy to see me. For my birthday she showed me a blanket she knitted together. The blanket is different shades of blue. A nurse came in after a while saying that they have to take my mom up for a scan. I hugged her goodbye then started out for home.

I sighed as I walked through the door to my apartment. When I turned on the lights a whole room full of people shouted, "Happy birthday!" I was so shocked I almost slipped on my heel. Luckily the kitchen counter is right there to help keep me up right. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Toby, Caleb, Aria's boyfriend, Jake, and Emily's girlfriend, Maya are all here.

"You guys," I smiled at all of them. "You did this for me?"

"Uh, no we did this for Nikki Minaj," Hanna replied sarcastically. "Of course we did this for you!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "This is amazing. Thank you guys so much."

I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I even kissed the girls on the cheek. My friends always do that kind of stuff to me, so it's not weird. When I got to Toby I hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"Aw! How come he gets that kind of thank you!" Caleb whines.

Everyone laughed and shoved him away. The party went on for a few hours. We played games, ate food, and Emily brought out the cake she made. Emily is the cook in our group. This whole party is really fun. In the past my friends and I would go out to eat or something, but they never threw a party for me before. Okay once when I turned fifteen, but that was my mother's idea. Right now my friends are presenting me with gifts. Emily got me a tan colored hat with a matching scarf. Aria got me a pair of dark brown cowgirl boots and a belt with sequins all around it. Hanna got me a black crop top and a black skirt that barely covers my thighs. She also got me a pair of lace underwear and a matching bra.

"Gee thanks Hanna," I said.

"Just a little something you can wear for Toby tonight."

Everyone looked at Hanna.

She shrugged, "what? We all know their going to do it tonight."

Toby and I blushed. I continued to open the presents my friends got me. Maya's present was the last gift I opened. She got me a black shirt with a neon tiger on the front. The shirt is kind of low cut, but still cute. I thanked everyone for the amazing presents. Toby still hasn't presented me with his gift yet. He's probably just waiting for the right moment.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We could play truth or dare," Hanna suggested.

"No!" Everyone but Toby exclaimed.

"The last time we played truth or dare you made Caleb get a tattoo of Miley Cyrus's tongue," Aris said.

"Yeah and when my mom saw it, she made me get it removed. And that hurts like a bitch," Caleb said.

"Okay, so not truth or dare," Hanna said.

"How about we play Have you ever?" Emily suggested.

Everyone agreed to play. Since it's my birthday, they wanted me to ask first.

"Have you ever kissed someone you didn't like?"

Everyone nodded. Hanna raised her hand to speak.

"I kissed Caleb,"

"You like Caleb," Emily said.

"I didn't like him when he kissed me for the first time back in the 7th grade," she said.

"It was a dare!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Ever since that night you two have gotten closer and closer," Aria said. "This one guy kissed me in the fourth grade and it was gross. He slobbered all over my bottom lip."

Everyone shivered in disguise. Hanna asked the next question.

"Have you ever did something so embarrassing that you wanted to change your name and flee the country?"

Everyone spoke up on that one.

"Once when I was thirteen I peed my pants in the middle of doing a presentation because I was nervous," Caleb said.

"When I was walking to talk to this one guy I had a crush on back in middle school, I tripped and reached out for something to help keep me up," Aria said. "Yeah I grabbed his crotch."

Everyone busted out with laugher. Hanna nearly died by choking on the checks mix.

"When I was seven I used to go to school pretending I was Julie Andrews singing in _The Sound Of Music," _I said with a shy smile.

Toby smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sure you made a very cute nun. Now you would make a very hot nun," he whispered for only me to hear.

That made me blush a very deep shade of red. I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"What about you?" I asked. "You haven't shared any stories yet."

"Let me think," he started. "When I was younger I had this habit of putting my clothes on backwards. One day in the first grade it was show and tell day, so I wanted to get all dressed up nicely. The whole day while I was at school everyone kept laughing at me and I didn't know why. When I got home from school my mom finally told me my clothes were on backwards. I had my shirt on backwards and my shorts were even on backwards. People called me backwards Toby for days. Instead of calling me Toby they called me Ybot."

I tried my best not to laugh at his story, but failed. Everyone else started laughing too. Toby chuckled a bit and nodded his head at everyone laughing at him.

"Thanks for laughing," he teased.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you."

"Okay next question," Hanna said while clapping her hands together.

"Have you ever been arrested?" Emily asked.

**Toby's POV**

That's it. It's over. I'm done for. Emily just asked if anyone's ever been arrested. I can't answer this. If I do everyone will think I'm some criminal. Well, actually I am a criminal, but I can't let them know that. These people are all good and well behaved. They've probably never even got detention. Maybe Caleb and Hanna have, but everyone else. If I admit to being arrested that could tip Spencer off on who I am. She might not trust me anymore. It surprised me when Spencer raised her hand to that question.

"I was arrested one time," she started. "It was one time when I was sixteen. This guy at school stole my cell phone and I wanted it back. When I told the school about it they refused to do something, so I broke into his car. I thought I was so smart, but what I didn't know was this guys brother was a cop. Jaren Reynolds was Garret Reynolds younger brother."

"Oh I remember that!" Hanna exclaimed. "You had to do community service for two weeks."

"Yes," Spencer groaned. "It was the worst thing ever. Being around those kind of people made me realize that I want nothing to do with those kind of people."

"I didn't get arrested, but I've been pulled over for speeding," Aria said.

"Me too. I've gotten two speeding tickets in the last year," Maya said. "And last summer I went to juvie for smoking pot."

"Then she met me and I turned her life around," Emily said.

Maya smiled and squeezed her hand, "you sure did. Now we smoke together," she teased.

"What about you Toby?" Hanna asked. "Have you ever crossed the line before?"

Everyone looked at me and I froze. How am I supposed to answer that? _Oh yes, many times._ No, I can't say that. Spencer's phone rang from it's spot on the coffee table. She got up to answer the phone. _Saved by the bell_ I thought. Spencer left the room and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Whoever she's talking to must have something secret to tell. Ten minutes passed by and Spencer still hasn't come back out yet. Has she been on the phone all this time?

"What's taking her so long?" Aria asked.

"Spencer needs to hurry up," Caleb said. "I was about to ask the next question have you ever fallen in love."

Hanna got up from her spot on the floor. "I'll go check on her."

Hanna disappeared down the hall and didn't return for a few minutes. Now I'm a little worried. What if someone called Spencer to tell her know about me. Everyone stood up when they heard Spencer's bedroom door open and close, but it wasn't Spencer who came out. Hanna walked out and stopped at the end of the hallway. Her eyes are now red and puffy with tears.

"Toby, Spencer needs you right now," she sniffled. "Her mother just died."

* * *

><p><strong>*Wipes eyes with tissue* There's a little twist to end the chapter. Everyone okay out there? Hope I didn't piss anyone off too much.<strong>

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews last chapter! Next chapter Toby will be taking care of a very depressed Spencer. If you thought she hit rock bottom before just wait for next chapter. Thanks again for reading please review!**

**Question: Do you think Toby told the truth about what he said to Spencer's mom?**

**Note: I'm going to start messaging people sneak peeks whenever they review! If you're a guest reviewer don't worry. You can follow me on twitter SwiftPinkPLL or on Instagram prettylittle_spoby13 for sneak peeks, spoilers, writing requests, and if you have any questions. **


End file.
